The Impossible
by Arwennicole
Summary: Fearing for Anakins life, Padmé joins his side believing she could bring him back to the good side. But will his allegiance to the Emperor destroy whatever hope she has left? AU
1. Chapter 1

The Impossible

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own _Star Wars_, George Lucas and all the other big companies own them.

Summary: Fearing for Anakins life, Padmé joins his side believing she could bring him back to the good side. But will his allegiance to the Emperor destroy whatever hope she has left? AU

The Impossible

Chapter 1: Deciding Sides

Padmé ran off the platform of the ship, her arms open as she reached Anakin, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I saw your ship," he told her. Letting her go, he kept his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Both still standing on the landing platform near her ship.

"I was worried about you, Obi-Wan told me terrible things!" she exclaimed, the fear was evident in her eyes.

"What things?" he asked.

"That you turned to the Dark Side…that…you killed younglings," she replied sounding horrified as she spoke the last three words.

Anakin's face turned hard at the name of his old Master. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," he told her quietly.

"He cares about us," Padmé answered.

"Us?" he asked in almost a hiss.

"He knows. He wants to help you," she told him.

She moved her hands up and down his arms while looking up into his eyes. "Anakin…all I want is your love," she told him.

"Love won't save you Padmé only my new powers can do that," he told her.

"At what cost? You're a good person don't do this!" she insisted.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I've done it for you…to protect you," he told her with determination in his voice.

Padmé reached up, stroking his hair gently. "Come away with me, help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," she insisted. He shook his head a small grin appearing on his face.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I can overthrow it! And together you and I will rule the galaxy! Make things we want them to be," he insisted, his smile growing as he spoke.

Backing up from him, she realized that this was not the man she had married three years ago, he had changed. She was about to argue with him on his views when she felt her child move within her. If she would object, anything could happen and she was going to do anything to keep Anakin with her even if that meant to do what would go against every one of her beliefs. "And what do you plan to do about that?" she asked, her hands on her hips and eyebrow raised.

"Plan?" he asked quizzically.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Anakin, you must have a plan. You have to please the public, gain the favor of the people. There is more to ruling a galaxy than just sitting on a throne Anakin, you have to please the people, gain their trust in order to keep rebellions from starting," she explained. Anakin just stared at her. "If you want to please the public, gain their trust, you're going to need me," she told him. A grin reappeared on his face.

"Then join me," he told her, holding out his hand to her.

Staring at his hand, Padmé swallowed as she glanced over her shoulder back at the ship before back at Anakin's outstretched hand. Reaching out she placed her hand into his. "We must hurry, the Emperor will be expecting me to meet him on his Starship," he informed.

"Anakin what about the baby?" she asked as she followed him from the platform.

Anakin led her down the stairs towards one of the Separatists' ships. "You're right, the Emperor would take her away and try to raise her his way," he answered.

Opening the door to the ship, Padmé looked around while resting her hand on her stomach. She felt the baby flipping and kicking. "Padmé," Vader called to her. Sighing softly she followed him to the front of the ship and sat down in the available seat next to him. Vader set a course for the nearest Starship and flew off from Mustafar.

As they flew away from the volcanic planet, Padmé was resting her hand over her stomach. "Our child will have every opportunity offered to them, she'll get everything her heart desires," he told her.

"Anakin, I just care about the baby being safe not what kind of spoils he'll get," she answered.

She moved her hand over her stomach, closing her eyes as she kept up her front that she was going to follow Vader wherever he would go, going against all her beliefs. She was going as far as betraying the senate she had worked so hard to try to rebuild. Feeling movement within her womb, she moved her fingers over her stomach when her husband's mechanical hand rested over hers. Vader went back to piloting the ship while Padmé sat up straighter in her chair. "You will get the best of clothing delivered as soon as possible," he informed as his eyes continued to scan for any sign of Obi-Wan following them.

They had settled into silence when the Starship came into view. "That's it?" she asked, glancing at him.

"This will be our home," he replied as he flew up and under the ship where the landing dock was.

Standing up, Vader pulled off his robe, holding it up for her. "Put this on," he instructed. Giving him a quizzical look she stood up from her seat, slipping on the robe. Vader wrapped his arms around her disappearing waist, burying his face into her hair, making her stand completely still, her hands just resting over his. "Come, the Chancellor will be here shortly," he told her as he let her go, pulling the hood over her head. Padmé held his hand as they left the ship.

"Lord Vader, your quarters are ready my lord," Moff Tarkin informed.

"Good, any word from my Master?" Vader asked.

"He has last minute business to take care of milord and he will be here," Tarkin replied.

His eyes moved over to Padmé who was still safely hidden in the robe. "And you have brought a guest with you milord," he commented.

"My consort, she will be staying in my quarters with me," Vader replied.

Padmé did everything she could to keep herself from saying anything about her now new identity to this man. "Do you think this is wise to have that kind of company with the new Empire just getting on it's feet?" Tarkin asked.

"I believe that is my business, Tarkin, now leave and get this ship prepared for my Master's arrival," Vader ordered.

"As you wish Lord Vader," Tarkin answered bowing and letting them walk by him.

Once they were in an empty hall, Padmé ripped her hand from Vader's grasp. "How dare you Anakin!" she exclaimed angrily. Vader sighed as he stood in front of her, just staring at her. Padmé crossed her arms over her chest. "How dare you make them believe that I'm just some whore you picked up from the streets!" she hissed.

"I had to think of something Padmé, anything to keep Tarkin off my back and to keep him from getting suspicious of who you are," he answered.

"So a consort is was the only thing you could come up with?" she demanded, her eyebrow raised.

Vader sighed, shaking his head slowly. "It'll keep him from wanting to spy on you," he answered. He moved to touch her face when she backed up from him. "Come, you need rest," he told her as he led her to his quarters.

Opening the door to his room, Padmé looked around while resting her hand on her stomach. "I will have to sneak things for the baby when the Chancellor leaves," he informed. Sitting down on the bed, she removed the robe with a heavy sigh. "I am sorry for what Tarkin believes you are now, Padmé," he informed.

"I'm just tired Anakin, I just want to rest," she answered.

"Of course," he murmured.

Placing his hand on the side of her neck, he pressed his lips against her forehead. "I love you Padmé," he whispered before leaving her alone. Once he was gone, Padmé stood up from the bed and walked over to the window that was in the room. Looking out, she could see construction of the Empire's ultimate weapon. "_And you and I we can rule the galaxy! Make things we want them to be!_" his words echoed in her head. Her lower lip trembled as she lowered her head and let out a small sob as every single emotion she had been holding back all day hit her like a speeder. Pressing her hand against her forehead she began to cry softly while her other hand stayed over her unborn child.

Vader walked onto the bridge, all of the soldiers glancing up as he walked by them. He found his Master standing at the window speaking with Tarkin. "Welcome Master," he greeted bowing to him.

"Thank you Lord Vader, it seems everything is right on schedule," Sidious commented as he looked back out the window.

Vader stood beside him as he looked out at the construction of the Death Star. "I hear you have brought a guest with you Lord Vader, whatever happened to Senator Amidala?" Sidious asked curiously. Vader's eyes narrowed at Tarkin.

"She had betrayed me my Master, she and Kenobi have been having an affair this whole time," he answered, letting all the hate roll off him.

"She was never to be trusted to begin with Lord Vader, is she dealt with for her betrayal?" Sidious asked.

"I dealt with her myself, she is dead," Vader replied.

Sidious nodded, a grin appearing on his face as they continued to stand in front of the window, watching their ultimate weapon's creation. "_What a waste of time and power. An even bigger machine just to do jobs I can ultimately do myself with an army_," Vader thought to himself. His eyes glanced over at the doors he had just walked through. "_I will speak with Padmé about it later, maybe she will have an idea of what she feels would make this abomination useful_," he added to his thoughts.

"Is your guest staying long Lord Vader?" Sidious asked.

"She is very useful to me, I believe she will stay around for awhile. My own personal servant. I am having clothing and other belongings she will need brought to the ship to keep her from leaving. Don't worry Master I have her completely under my control," Vader explained.

"Be sure she isn't a traitor, Lord Vader, don't let lust cloud your mind and prevent you from continuing with our cause," Sidious instructed.

"She won't be in the way Master, I assure you. She is just to keep me company when it is needed," he replied simply.

Vader could see Tarkin's snaky eyes watching him, making him want to reach over and rip the man's head off his shoulders. Locking his jaw, he let out a deep breath. "You say you killed Senator Amidala, what about Master Kenobi?" Sidious asked.

"He couldn't bring himself to fight me, he fled like the coward he truly is.," Vader replied.

The grin on the Sith Lord's face grew. "And what of the senator's death?" he asked.

"It was painful and torturous to her very last breath," Vader replied.

"And what of the child?" he asked.

Vader was silent. "As part of her torture, I crushed the child into nothing while she was still alive. After the child's death, the senator ended up into a lake of lava," he explained.

"And you got your revenge, very good Lord Vader," Sidious answered.

Vader crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to stare out at the window, wondering of how he and Padmé would overthrow the Emperor and create their own Empire.

After the Emperor left to return to Coruscant, Vader walked into his quarters to find Padmé lying on top of the blankets, one arm was tucked under her head while her other arm was lying across her stomach. Walking over, he stroked her loose brown curls softly. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered gently. He lied down beside her, nuzzling her neck gently before falling asleep with her wrapped up in his arms.


	2. Lady Vader

Chapter 2: Lady Vader

Padmé was sitting on a chair in Vader's room when the door opened and Vader walked in. "I have brought you some clothes," he informed as racks of clothes were brought into the room. Standing up, the young woman walked over to the many different kinds of clothes were hanging on the hangers. "Enough to keep our child hidden and even more after the child is born," he informed.

"What is going to happen…" she started.

Vader held up his hand, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "That'll be all captain," he told the soldier who was still behind the line of clothing. The soldier bowed before leaving.

"Anakin I won't have you treat me like I'm one of your soldiers," she told him angrily.

"I have to keep face Padmé," he answered.

She gave him a glare. "You might want to get out of those clothes," he told her.

"I will do that when I am well ready to do so," she answered still angry with him.

Vader let out a frustrated sigh. "I have duties to finish," he told her.

"Then you should go do that," she answered, her hands on her hips.

"Fine," he snapped before leaving.

Padmé watched him leave before looking at one of the dresses that was on the rack.

After awhile, she changed into a pair of black ballet flat shoes, and a long black gown. It came with a black robe that she put around her shoulders after pinning her hair out of her face. Hearing the door open, she looked over to see Vader returning. She stood up from her chair, straightening out the invisible wrinkles in her dress. He stopped and gave her a smile, a true smile. "You look stunning," he informed. She moved her hand over her stomach.

"Anakin, the medical droid I saw a couple of weeks ago had told me that I need to keep moving around, I can't exactly be kept cooped up in your quarters for the rest of my life," she answered.

Vader nodded his head slowly. "It is understandable, come I will show you around the ship," he told her holding out his hand. Reaching up, Padmé pulled her hood over her head before she took his hand and he led her from their quarters.

As they strolled around the ship, Padmé glanced around to see all the soldiers that either saluted or bowed to Vader as they passed. Except every single soldier had one thing in common, fear. She kept her mouth closed, unsure of what would happen if someone was able to recognize her voice. "Lord Vader," a voice called.

"Yes Lieutenant Piett," Vader answered as they stopped walking.

"My lord, we have received word from one of our spies that we have found a planet that holds a forming rebellion," he informed.

"What system?" Vader asked.

Piett glanced at the young woman who was trying to remain hidden under her hood. "The Hoth system my lord," he replied.

"Have you told my Master?" Vader asked.

"He is requesting your transmission," Piett replied.

"Could you please escort her back to our quarters Piett?" Vader asked.

"Of course Lord Vader," Piett replied.

Padmé watched as he basically handed her off to one of his soldiers before going down the hall. With a gentle tug on her arm, Piett led her back to her quarters.

Once back inside her room, Padmé practically ripped off her cloak once the door was closed. Letting out a scream she grabbed a picture, throwing it across the room with another scream. The picture crashed against the wall before hitting the floor. She gasped when she felt a hard kick to her stomach. Letting out a sob she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her whole life was beginning to crumble right before her very eyes. Sitting down on the bed, she sniffled, wiping the tears from her face.

Vader entered a room and kneeled down on the floor. "What is thy bidding my Master?" he asked.

"You have received word about the rebels on the Hoth System?" Sidious asked.

"Yes Master, I have just received this information," he replied.

"I want you to go to the Hoth System and destroy the rebels there. Not a single rebel should be alive," Sidious informed.

"When shall I leave to do this task Master?" Vader asked.

"You have a day to get what you need together, you leave at 0300 tomorrow," Sidious informed.

"As you wish my Master," Vader answered, bowing to him.

The hologram of his Master disappeared, giving Vader the signal that he was able to leave.

Making his way back to his quarters, Vader found his wife sitting by the window. "I have to leave for a few days," he informed. Standing up, Padmé walked over to him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I have to go to the Hoth system and dispose of the rebels," he informed.

She let out a gasp, her hand moving up to her mouth. "You don't mean you're going to kill them do you?" she asked.

"It's what my Master ordered," he replied.

"As your wife I'm begging you not to do this," she insisted, grabbing his arm.

"My Master has ordered their execution," Vader insisted.

Padmé hurried over to the door, standing in front of it. "Wait, listen to me," she insisted.

"What Padmé?" he asked.

"You don't have to kill them," she answered.

"I must the Emperor demands it," he told her.

"Anakin, listen to me," she insisted.

She grabbed his arms. "You don't need to kill them. Can't you just threaten them or something, but don't kill them. You don't need to kill them unless they are threatening our safety," she insisted.

"They will threaten our safety, that's why we have to kill them," Anakin answered.

"They're only beginning to form. Take away their weapons and everything that could make them a threat. But Anakin they aren't threatening our safety," she persisted.

"I have to do what I must Padmé," he answered.

Vader rested his hand over her stomach. "I have to do what I must to keep you two safe," he whispered. He kissed her briefly before leaving the room. Padmé watched him go, swallowing hard with tears in her eyes.

Vader walked through the hall when he saw Piett speaking with another soldier. "Lieutenant Piett," he called.

"Yes Lord Vader," Piett answered walking over to him.

"I am giving you an important assignment lieutenant, it will prove your loyalty," Vader informed.

Piett stood more at attention. "What is it my lord?" he asked.

"This assignment is not to be reported to the Emperor. The woman who is with me is not what everyone believes she is on this ship. She is my wife, the former Senator Amidala," Vader informed.

"I heard you killed her," Piett answered.

"Lies to keep her and our unborn child safe. Piett, I am giving you the assignment to keep an eye on her. Not as a spy, but as a bodyguard. Our child is due soon and if I can't make it back in time, I am counting on you to be there and keep her safe. Piett, that woman in there is my life and if anything happens to her I am going to hold you personally responsible for it," Vader explained vehemently.

"Understood my lord," Piett answered.

Vader handed him a comlink. "If anything happens dealing with her and the baby, you contact me on this. The Emperor might be listening and I don't want him finding out that she and the child are still alive. He will take them from me if he finds out," he explained.

"They will be under my protection Lord Vader, you have my word," Piett answered.

Vader nodded to him before going to prepare for his trip to the Hoth System.

When he walked back into the bedroom, Padmé was sitting in her chair with an irritated expression on her face. "Padmé, you're going to be under the protection of Lieutenant Piett while I'm gone," he informed.

"How do you know he's not going to treat me like an actual prostitute?" she asked.

"Because he knows who you are," Vader replied looking over at her.

"Anakin!" Padmé gasped getting up off the chair.

Vader sighed, just wishing she would quit calling him by that name. "Piett is being tested on his loyalty, Padmé. I trust him out of the other soldiers, his loyalty is to me," he informed. He could feel the fear rolling off her. "Have faith in my decisions my love," he told her softly, stroking her cheek.

"It's not my safety that's in danger anymore Anakin, it's our baby's," she answered.

"That's why Piett is your bodyguard," he assured her.

He kissed her forehead gently, hugging her close. Padmé bit her lower lip as she hugged him back, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

When early morning came, Vader looked over at his wife to see her fast asleep. Leaning forward, he kissed the back of her shoulder before getting out of bed. Pulling on his Sith robes, he made sure his new light saber was clipped to his belt. Looking back at his wife, he let out a deep breath. He didn't want to leave her. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave his wife and unborn child alone on this Starship. Walking back over to the bed, he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you," he whispered gently. He placed his hand on her cheek, listening to her steady breathing for awhile.

Closing his eyes, Vader let the feelings of his family's life force pull a blanket of comfort over him. Just knowing Padmé is still here with him, still alive which made everything he was doing almost worth it. Kissing her forehead gently once more, he looked at the Japor Snippet around her neck. "I'll be back my love," he whispered into her ear before leaving.

Walking over to the landing platform, he saw that his ship was ready to bring him to the next Starship heading toward the Hoth System. "Everything is ready for you Lord Vader," Piett informed walking over to him.

"Thank you Piett. Remember my warning," he told the young lieutenant.

"Yes my lord, she will be safe," Piett answered.

"Good," Vader told him before climbing onto the ship.

Sitting down into his seat, Vader flew away from one Starship, heading towards the next. "_They're only beginning to form. Take away their weapons and everything that could make them a threat. But Anakin they aren't threatening our safety_," her words echoed in his head. Shaking his head he continued on his way to the next Starship.

Padmé woke up later that morning, looking over her shoulder to find hr husband gone. Sighing, she sat up when she felt the baby move. "Good morning little one," she cooed softly to her unborn child. The baby moved and kicked as if answering her. Smiling softly she got out of bed when she heard a knock on the door. Pulling on her robe she pulled up the hood. "Come in," she answered slowly. Piett opened the door smiling softly at the young woman.

"Good morning Lady Vader," he greeted after the door was closed.

He placed the tray of food he brought with him onto the table in the room. "I hope you slept well," he told her.

"I did thank you," she replied.

"If you need anything my lady, I am not too far from the door," he informed.

"Thank you lieutenant," she answered quietly.

"Is there anything I can do for you my lady?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No thank you lieutenant, you have done enough thank you," she assured him. The soldier bowed to her before leaving. Padmé picked up a pear off the plate before standing in front of the window, watching the construction of the Death Star. Sighing softly, she took a bite of her breakfast while resting her hand over her stomach. "Oh Anakin…what have you done?" she whispered softly to herself.

Arriving at the Hoth System, Vader stood on the bridge as he stared at the planet below. "Lord Vader, our spies have informed us that the soldiers we have sent down earlier have arrived," a soldier informed as he walked towards Vader.

"Good, get my ship ready we'll invade whatever is left," he informed as he and the soldier walked the bridge together.

"Right away Lord Vader," the soldier answered running off.

Vader continued down the hall alone to get to the landing platform.

When his ship arrived on the frigid planet, Vader walked off his ship to see all the rebels all lined up on their knees on the ground. "These are all the rebels?" he asked.

"Yes Lord Vader," the general behind them replied.

"Very good," he replied.

Vader walked in front of the line of young men, noticing that some of them couldn't be older than seventeen. "General Crandon…" Vader started. Suddenly a blaster shot came out of nowhere. Spinning around, Vader blocked several more blasts from the young man who was firing at him. Holding up his hand, the blaster flew from the boy's hand and into his own. "How kind of you to join us," he told the young man. He went to walk over to the boy when the he whipped out a green light saber.

"Traitor!" the boy exclaimed.

Vader whipped out his own light saber, blocking the attack. The boy retracted his saber from Vader's and went to take a swipe at the Sith Lord's head. Vader ducked and grabbed a hold of the boy's arm, obvious that he was just a Padawan learner. A soldier ran over and took the weapon from the defeated boy. "So you escaped the Jedi temple," he commented his hand around the boy's throat.

"You are a traitor!" the boy gasped out while grabbing at Vader's wrist.

"Am I the traitor? Or was the Jedi Council? You can join on my side boy and your life will be spared," he commented.

"I'll never join the Dark Side," the boy answered with a glare.

Vader grinned to feel the boy's inner struggle. "You can have any power you want, you get your own ship. People would be following your orders instead of following orders of others," he commented. He grinned a little. "The only one you'd have to report to is the Emperor and that is just to ensure that we are gaining control of the galaxy," he added. Vader let him drop when the boy began to lose consciousness. "What is your name boy?" he asked.

"Tyr Drakar," the boy replied gasping for air.

Vader grinned as he looked at him. "You could be useful to me," he commented.

"I won't join!" Tyr snapped.

Vader tossed the boy his light saber back. "The Jedi have turned against us, Tyr, they were evil. I saw Mace Windu try to assassinate the Emperor. The Jedi have lied to us all our lives Tyr, making us believe that everything they are doing is for the good of the Galaxy. What I have found is that the Jedi have done all this so they can take control of the senate," he explained. Tyr just stared at his light saber. "Would you like to end up like those traitors or join a more powerful empire?" Vader asked. The boy let out a shout and went to attack the Sith Lord when Vader held up his hand and the boy dropped to his knees grabbing toward his throat. "You would've been a powerful ally," he commented before letting Tyr's body drop to the ground.

"What should we do with the other rebels my lord?" Crandon asked.

Vader looked at all the frightened rebels before him. "_They're only beginning to form. Take away their weapons and everything that could make them a threat. But Anakin they aren't threatening our safety,_" Padmé's words echoed in his mind again. His eyes looked at them before speaking.

"Everyone but the clones leave," he ordered.

The rest of the soldiers left Vader and the clones alone with the rebels. "I am going to spare all your lives, but this is your only second chance. If I find you on another rebel base, you will not make it out alive. In fact, I find out you have joined another rebellion, I will make examples of how there are no third chances," he told the rebels. The rebels looked at each other in disbelief. Vader bent beside Tyr's body, touching his head. "He is still alive," he told them. He took the boy's light saber, putting it next to his light saber on his belt. "The Emperor will believe he is dead, but the same warning goes to him," he told the rebels. Vader easily lifted Tyr up off the ground as if he weighed nothing, handing him to who he believed was the leader of the rebellion. "He will live," he added.

"Thank you Lord Vader," the leader answered before they all hurried to their ships.

Vader looked at the clones and waved his hand. "All the rebels are dead, you will burn this place down to hide any evidence of their existence," he ordered. Knowing that his orders would be obeyed, Vader left the main hanger back to his ship.


	3. Happiness Ruined

Chapter 3: Happiness Ruined

When Vader's ship arrived back to his original Starship, he saw the many lines of soldiers there to greet him. Getting up, he walked off his ship where Lieutenant Piett was waiting for him. "Status report Piett," he told the soldier as they began walking.

"Everything is right on schedule Lord Vader. Another level on the Death Star has been completed," Piett informed.

"Any word from my Master?" he asked.

"No Lord Vader," Piett replied.

Vader stopped, reaching under his cloak, and pulled out the discarded saber. "Make sure this gets to my Master with a message stating that this came from another Jedi traitor," he instructed.

"Right away Lord Vader," Piett answered.

"Any other news?" he asked.

"She is doing well my lord, she is resting in your quarters as we speak," Piett replied.

"Good, make sure no one disturbs me in my quarters," he instructed.

"It will be done my lord," Piett answered.

Nodding, the Sith Lord continued his walk through the halls towards his and Padmé's quarters. Opening the door, he found his wife sitting in a rocking chair that was in the corner. "So?" she asked as he walked in.

"I see you received my gift," he commented as he pulled off his cloak, "I thought that would be more comfortable than a stationary chair."

"Anakin stop trying to avoid the subject, did you do it?" she asked standing up.

He was silent as he put his light saber on the table. "Did you kill them Anakin?" she asked walking over to him.

"No Padmé, I spared their pathetic lives," he replied a little frustrated with the decision he had made on the Hoth System.

"Oh Ani…" she said softly, relief washing over her as she rested her hand on his arm.

"I shouldn't have done that Padmé, if the Emperor finds out what I had done he will punish me for my decision to keep them alive," he answered.

Padmé turned him around, her hands resting on his face. "I'm so proud of you Anakin, you're going to gain the trust of other Systems for keeping those rebels alive," she told him softly.

"It isn't the Sith way," he answered.

She ran her hands over his arms when she grabbed his hands, placing them on her stomach. "What you did Anakin wasn't just showing the people you are different, but you are already setting a better example for your child" she explained. Sighing softly, he moved his thumbs in circles over her bulging stomach. He suddenly felt calmer feeling their unborn child moving under his hands. "This baby is our hope for a brighter future Ani," she told him softly.

"I am providing our child with a better future, especially when I overthrow the Emperor our child can have anything she wants," he answered.

Padmé closed her eyes, lowering her head a little. "Anakin I don't want our child growing up spoiled," she told him.

"Padmé," he said quietly.

"Do you think this is what Qui-Gon would've wanted you to be doing? Is this what he sacrificed his life for?" she asked.

Vader was silent and abruptly let her go. "Qui-Gon gave his life so you can become something, someone who can bring balance back to the Galaxy, you're destroying what Qui-Gon wanted you to rebuild," she explained.

"Enough! I didn't come in here for you to lecture me," Vader snapped.

She was silent, her hand moving over her stomach. "I must speak to my Master," he told her before leaving. Padmé watched him go and lowered her head when she felt a hard kick to her stomach. Sighing softly, she moved her hand over her stomach with a small smile on her face.

"This baby will change everything," she whispered to herself as she sat back down in her rocking chair.

Vader walked down the hall to send a message to the Emperor. Once entering the room, Vader bowed down on one knee as Sidious's hologram appeared before him. "What news do you bring Lord Vader?" Sidious asked.

"I have found the rebels my Master and they have been taken care of," Vader replied.

"Excellent work, Lord Vader," Sidious told him, "I heard from Tarkin that you have a bodyguard for your consort?"

"Yes my Master, I wish for her to be only my prize," Vader replied simply.

Sidious chuckled lightly to see the possessiveness. "As she should be, as you know Vader if any offspring come from this union, they should be given to me immediately upon their birth," he informed.

"No offspring will come of this union, Master, it is impossible for she is unable to carry children," Vader replied, lying becoming one of his expertise's.

"Pity, shouldn't you have picked one who would've been able to carry on your line?" Sidious asked.

"That is what Senator Amidala was for before her betrayal," Vader replied.

Sidious saw the fire in his apprentice's eyes as he spoke of the late Senator Amidala. "That she was, she was an excellent choice. It is a shame that she had to join with Kenobi," he commented.

"A waste of a woman," Vader answered.

"Keep your eyes out for more rebels and other surviving Jedi my apprentice, don't let your lust for this woman cloud your senses," Sidious told him.

"She will not cloud my senses Master, she just comes and goes as I need her," Vader answered giving his Master a half-smirk.

Sidious chuckled evilly at his apprentice's attitude toward his "prize".

When Vader returned to his quarters, Padmé was now standing in front of a crib that was delivered that day. She was folding blankets while humming softly. He leaned against the wall as he watched her. Suddenly Padmé let out a small giggle, her hand resting on her stomach. "You like that song?" she asked her kicking child.

"You have a beautiful voice," Vader told her, making her gasp.

Looking over, she rested her hand over her thumping heart. "I didn't see you there," she commented.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Padmé smiled a little as she rubbed her stomach. "What song was that?" he asked softly.

"It's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was a child, the same lullaby my sister sings to her daughters before they go to sleep at night," she replied.

A small frown appeared on Padmé's face as she spoke about he family. "Padmé…" Vader said softly.

"I'm tired I'm going to get ready for bed," she told him before going into the fresher.

While Padmé was getting ready for bed, Vader walked over to the crib looking at all the baby clothes and blankets she had folded. "_Ani I want to raise our baby on Naboo_," her words echoed in his head. He was gripping the blanket tightly in his hands. _"I can go early and fix up the baby's room…I know the perfect spot…right by the garden_," more of her words echoed in his head. Vader swallowed hard. "_Mother's intuition is telling me it's a boy_." Vader took the blanket and threw it on the floor before leaving the room.

Padmé walked out of the fresher just as Vader left the room. Looking toward the floor she saw the crumpled blue baby blanket on the floor. Walking over, she pushed a brown curl behind her ear as she carefully bent down and picked up the blanket. "Ani…" she whispered as she looked towards the door.

Walking onto the bridge, Vader stood in front of the large window with his arms crossed over his chest. "Lord Vader, I thought you would be spending your evenings with your lady friend," Tarkin commented as he stood beside the young man.

"I have no need of her services this evening," Vader replied.

Vader narrowed his piercing blue eyes at the man next to him. "I do not appreciate you going behind my back and telling my Master of my personal life Tarkin," he informed.

"Well I just assumed that you told the Emperor everything," Tarkin commented.

"Not of my personal business, Tarkin. You will leave my lady friend alone especially when she is in the company of Lieutenant Piett," Vader informed.

"Why keep her with a bodyguard if she won't be here for long?" Tarkin asked.

Vader raised his hand toward the Moff. "You keep in mind that you are still expandable. I don't have to keep you on this ship," he told him. Tarkin kept his mouth closed. "You might outrank all these men on this ship, but I outrank you. I can put you anywhere I want if I feel you're going to betray me in any shape or form. Ask the Jedi of what I do with traitors," he snapped.

"Forgive me my Lord for my insolence," Tarkin answered.

Vader glared as he walked by the Moff and went to take a walk through the ship.

A few days later, Vader was leading Padmé through Polis Massa. "What are we doing here?" she asked curiously.

"We're here so you can get a checkup to make sure everything's alright with the baby," he replied.

Padmé held onto his hand as he led her through the base. Piett was walking beside them still keeping up with his bodyguard duties that Vader had given him. "Don't worry, the Emperor doesn't expect me to check in again until tomorrow," Vader added.

"He's the last thing that worries me," she answered.

Vader gripped her hand a little tighter, making her wince a little. "Anakin you're hurting me," she told him quietly.

"Sorry," he answered.

They were led into one of the examining rooms. "Lady Vader, I will need you to change into this gown for me," the medical droid informed.

"Alright," she answered as she took it and went into the fresher to change.

Vader waited patiently, looking over at Piett. "You may leave now Piett, go back to the ship," he instructed.

"Yes Lord Vader," Piett answered before leaving.

Padmé walked out of the fresher in her gown, rubbing her hands together. "Can you help me on the examining table?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Holding her hands, he helped her up onto the examining table. Lying back, Padmé let out a deep breath. "You alright my love?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Just anxious to find out about the baby," she replied.

Vader stroked her hair gently as the medical droid started running a scanner over Padmé's stomach. Looking to the side, Vader saw Padmé's heartbeat as well as a second heartbeat, which he guessed was their child's. Padmé smiled, resting her hand over her Vader's to see that his expression had softened, for a moment she was seeing her Anakin again. Suddenly his smile turned puzzled. "What is it?" she asked.

"What is this?" Vader asked, pointing to another series of heartbeat lines.

"That would be it's twin Lord Vader," the droid replied.

Vader's eyes widened. "Twin?" he asked.

"There's two of them?" Padmé asked in disbelief.

"They are both very healthy Lady Vader, as are you," the droid informed.

A huge smile appeared on the woman's face. Growing inside her were two children, it was double the blessing. Letting out a small laugh, she looked up at her husband with shining eyes. Vader leaned forward, kissing her forehead with a smile on his own face. "I love you Ani," she said softly. He stroked her face gently.

"I love you Padmé," he answered.

He looked back at the charts to continue to stare at his children's heartbeats.

After their appointment, Padmé changed back into her gown. Walking out of the fresher, she had a huge smile on her face. "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Vader hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground. Setting her back down on the ground, he rested his forehead against hers.

"This is wonderful news," he murmured.

"It is," she agreed smiling.

She placed her hands on the sides of his neck. "Come, we must return before the Emperor realizes I'm not there," he told her. Sighing, she nodded her head slowly. Just like that the happiest moment of their lives was ruined with him uttering that evil man's existence. Vader held her hand as they exited the base.

Walking over to the ship, Piett was standing there waiting for them. "Get the ship ready for take off Piett," Vader ordered.

"Right away Lord Vader, I hope everything is alright with Lady Vader and the child?" he asked as they walked into the ship.

"Yes," Vader answered shortly.

Padmé rested her hand gently on Piett's shoulder with a small smile before sitting down. Piett sat down in the co-pilot's seat while Vader set the coordinates for the Starship. The trip back was silent, Padmé was caressing her stomach with a smile. Twins, she couldn't believe it was twins she was carrying. It was the most incredible feeling in this whole world. "Padmé you should put your hood on," Vader informed, not turning around. Sighing sadly, she reached behind her head, grabbing her hood, and placing it over her head.

When the ship landed on the platform of the ship, Vader walked over, holding his hand out to Padmé. Forcing a small smile, she slipped her hand into his before they left the ship. She wrapped her cloak around herself to try to keep her now unborn children hidden from the soldiers' prying eyes.

Arriving at their quarters, Padmé walked in first to see the one crib sitting by the window. "I guess another crib will have to be snuck on board," Vader commented after the door was closed.

"Anakin how are we going to hide two babies from the Emperor?" she asked fear evident in her voice.

Vader walked over to his wife, his hand resting on the side of her neck. "Have faith my love hmm? Nothing will happen to our babies I promise," he answered.

"He could have spies everywhere," she said quietly.

"Not on this ship, my Master trusts me," he answered a little irritated at her accusation.

Stepping back, the former senator crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? Is that why everyone here on board believes I'm a whore?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have apologized for that," he told her.

"How are we going to hide our children?" she demanded.

"I will think of something, will you stop worrying about it?" he answered, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No! I won't stop worrying about it because they're our children! Do you think they're just going to come out able to defend themselves against the enemy?" she demanded.

"The Emperor is not our enemy," he answered.

"Really? Is that why he thinks I'm dead?" she asked.

Vader glared at her before looking out the window. "What are you planning on doing Anakin? You keep thinking about this "plan" to overthrow the Emperor, but only to gain his power. Ani…" she started grabbing a hold of his arm. She forced him to look at her. "Our children need us, they need their mother and father," she told him.

"I still need his guidance Padmé, to save you, to protect you and our children," he answered.

"Ani you haven't had another nightmare since I was brought on this ship. You haven't had another "vision" about me dying giving birth. Don't you think that the Emperor did this? He knew we were married, he knew I was pregnant. He's truly evil what makes you think he wouldn't turn one of your visions against you?" she asked.

Vader rested his hands over her stomach with a sigh. "He's been plotting my death since I was a little girl. Anakin, what if he was trying to use your love for me to kill me?" she asked. Remaining silent, he was concentrating on the life force of his two children inside her. "Look at me," she demanded, placing her hands on his face and forcing him to look at her. His eyes stared into hers, she could read the confusion in them. "Come back to me Anakin, I know you're in there, the same boy I met on Tatooine, the same man I fell in love with. You're in there come back to us," she begged softly with tears in her eyes. Vader let her go, stepping back.

"You need to rest, you've had a long day," he told her before leaving.

Standing in the middle of the room, Padmé rested her hand over her stomach while her other hand covered her eyes as she cried.

Vader was standing outside the room, his eyes closed. Letting out a deep breath he walked down the hall to check on the Death Star's progress. "Come back to me," her voice echoed in his head. His hands were shaking at his sides as he walked. His jaw locked into place as his eyes began to scan the halls.

__

"Are you an angel?"

"What?

"An angel. I hear the deep space pilots talk about them they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe…"

Letting out a shout Vader spun to the side and punched the wall. Any clone or soldier that had seen all backed up in fear of the Sith Lord. Looking up, he stared at the small group of men who had seen now staring at him. "Get back to work! What are you looking at?" he snapped before watching them hurry off. They all hurried off in their own directions and Vader walked to the bridge watching the construction on the Death Star.

When he returned to their room that night, Vader put on the lock on the door so no one would disturb him. Walking over, he stroked the curly brown tendrils from her face. She looked so peaceful, her hand resting over her stomach while the other was holding something in her hand. Getting her hand to open up, he saw the Japor Snippet he made for her sitting inside her hand. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead softly while burying his hand into her hair. "I love you Padmé, more than anything in this Galaxy and I won't lose you," he whispered against her forehead. Preparing for bed, he lied down next to his wife and pulled her close as he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. The Unknown Clan

Chapter 4: The Unknown Clan

Vader walked into his quarters to find Padmé putting the baby clothes away into a drawer. "Double the clothes, double the diapers, this is going to be one interesting adventure," she commented. Looking over, she saw Vader going through his drawers when he found his blaster, putting it in his belt. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I have to go for a few days," he replied.

"Ani…" she trailed off staring at him, "I'm due soon. With it being twins I won't carry to nine months."

"I'll be back before the twins are born I promise," he answered.

He rested his hand on the side of her neck. "Piett will look after you. He'll call me on my comlink if anything happens. If it happens I'll drop what I'm doing and I'll come straight to you I promise," he assured her.

"Where is he sending you?" she asked.

"Back to Coruscant, to see if any Jedi traitors are in the temple again," he replied.

"Anakin the Jedi were once your friends," she told him.

Vader's eyes grew cold. "The Jedi have turned against me Padmé," he told her. Swallowing hard she nodded her head slowly. "I love you," he told her quietly.

"I love you," she answered.

He kissed her gently, his hand resting on her cheek. Kissing him back, she rested her hand over his waist. Kissing her briefly once more, he let her go. He suddenly squatted down in front of her stomach, pressing a kiss against her bump. "Behave for your mother, I will return soon," he told their unborn children. Standing up, Vader kissed her forehead before leaving. Padmé watched him go, swallowing hard as she sat down on the bed sniffling. Everyday it felt like she wasn't getting anywhere with bringing him back to the light. No matter how many times she told him she loved him, no matter how many times the twins would kick under his hands, she felt like she was losing her Anakin more and more.

As Vader piloted his ship to Coruscant, his mind began to drift a little to the tense moments he and Padmé had been sharing since they found out she was pregnant with twins. For any normal couple they would be overjoyed with the news of having more than one child. He saw that joy in his wife's eyes briefly, too briefly for his liking. "_You're ruining her. Slowly but surely you are killing her_," a familiar voice said in his head. Shaking his head a little he continued on his flight. "_This isn't your destiny_," the voice told him.

"Get out of my head," he muttered.

As he continued to pilot his ship he let out a frustrated sigh. When he finally landed the ship on whatever was left of the landing platform, he pulled on his hood before walking off the ship. With his saber ready, Vader started looking through whatever was left of the temple. The clothes from the dead Jedi were still scattered all over the floor with their light sabers not far from the piles of clothes. Hearing a noise from behind he spun around with his light saber ignited. "Who's there?" he called out. Carefully making his way through the halls, Vader peeked around the corners.

As Vader walked through the halls he followed the noises all the way to the archive rooms. "_Anakin_," a voice said behind him. Vader spun around with his light saber out in front of him. His eyes widened at who was in front of him.

"Qui-Gon?" he asked stunned.

Qui-Gone walked over to the young man. "_Anakin, what have you done_?" he asked.

"You Jedi are traitors," Vader answered, his light saber raised.

"_Anakin, that won't have any affect on me_," Qui-Gon told him.

"Stop calling me that! That name has no meaning to me anymore!" he snapped.

Qui-Gon sighed, shaking his head slowly as he sat down. "We need to talk Anakin," he informed.

"I have nothing to say to you," he answered.

Shaking his head slowly. "Padmé is dying Anakin," he told the young man sadly.

"Liar! She isn't dying!" Vader snapped.

Qui-Gon sighed sadly. "You don't see it Anakin, you are breaking her heart," he answered.

"It's not true! Padmé is happy, I can give her anything she could ever truly want in this galaxy! All she has to do is ask it of me. Padmé isn't dying, I won't let her die," Vader told him angrily.

"If you would open your eyes, you would see she's dying. If you continue on this path, she will die giving birth to your children," he explained.

"No, I won't let it happen," Vader answered.

"You can help her Anakin. You can save her from death, but not on the path you're going on," Qui-Gon told him.

Vader stared at him before sitting down. "How, Qui-Gon, how can I save her?" he asked.

"There is something in the archives that no Jedi will talk about freely, Anakin," he informed.

"All the archives are destroyed," Vader answered.

"Not this one," Qui-Gon told him.

Vader gave him a quizzical look. "They are hidden so none of the other Jedi know of their existence," Qui-Gon explained. Standing up, the Force Ghost walked over to the archives. "Put in code 4351-B," he instructed. Vader typed in the code when a screen came up.

"It's for Master Jedi use only. This is some kind of cruel trick Qui-Gon," Vader told him angrily.

"Master Paladin," Qui-Gon told him.

"What?" Vader asked irritated.

"Just trust me young one," the Force Ghost answered.

Vader began reading the information that appear on the screen. "What is all this?" he asked confused.

"You were never fit for the life of a traditional Jedi, Anakin anymore than I was. You were also never destined for the life of a Sith. These teachings will give you the ability to use the light as well as the dark. You do not need the Sith or the Jedi to bring balance. With these teachings you will be able to be the man Padmé married again, as well as the man you want to be." Qui-Gon explained.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They are called the Grey Paladin. The Jedi never liked associating with them or mentioning them because it goes against the Jedi Code," he explained.

Vader looked at the screen, still confused with everything that was happening. "Anakin, you are still a good man. Don't let Sidious' ways kill whatever is left of that good person that everyone loved," Qui-Gon told the young man.

"Padmé's life is in danger because of the babies," Vader told him.

"No, Padmé's life is in danger because of all the lies and deceit Sidious put in your head," Qui-Gon answered as he leaned against the shelf staring at the confused young man.

"I don't understand Master Qui-Gon," Vader said without thinking.

Qui-Gon sighed as he looked at his young friend. "You will be able to have Padmé and still be what you were born to be. You don't have to join Sidious, you can go to this group and ask for their help," he insisted.

"How? Who will even help me after all of the evil I have done?" Vader asked.

"By proving your worth to them Anakin, which will all be in time," he answered.

Vader was silent, his eyes closed. "Your work here is finished Anakin. You must return to Padmé now, from what I have seen so far Tarkin is watching her too closely," Qui-Gon informed. Nodding his head slowly, Vader closed the archives before leaving.

Returning to the Starship, Vader walked to his and Padmé's quarters, opening the door to find his wife in the rocking chair in the corner sleeping soundly. Smiling he walked over, stroking the hair from her face. "Padmé," he whispered gently. She stirred but didn't wake. "Padmé," he murmured. Waking up she opened her eyes to see Vader in front of her.

"You're back early," she murmured.

"I finished my mission early," he answered helping her up from the chair.

He rested his hand on her stomach. "They're sleeping," she murmured smiling.

"Which you should be too," he commented.

"I was but then you woke me up," she answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I just thought the bed would be more comfortable than that rocking chair," he pointed out.

Padmé sighed, holding onto his hands as she sat down on the bed. Vader smiled as he bent down and removed her boots before moving her legs up onto the bed. He stroked her hair gently, smiling softly. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked.

She shrugged sleepily. "You're acting different," she replied. Vader continued to stroke her hair gently.

"Just rest my angel," he answered.

Padmé held his hand against her cheek as she began to fall asleep. Vader kissed her forehead when he felt a presence at the door. Pulling out his light saber, Vader slowly walked over to the door. When the door opened, he became frustrated with the fact that it was Tarkin at the door. "Lord Vader what a surprise to see you back so soon," Tarkin commented.

"Moff Tarkin, I thought I told you to keep away from my quarters?" Vader asked as he left the room, blocking Padmé from the man's view.

Closing the door behind him, Vader put his light saber back on his belt. "I was just checking on your guest," Tarkin answered innocently.

"You have no authority to come into my room. That is Piett's assignment and Piett's alone," Vader answered.

"And curious Lord Vader, how is it that only Piett is allowed around the young lady? Is she to keep Piett company while you are away?" Tarkin asked.

Vader closed his eyes, his jaw locking at what the man was insinuating. "You listen here Tarkin and you listen well. She is _mine_, that woman in there is only _mine_. You are not allowed anywhere near her! If I hear you have gone near this room or near her, I will see to it that it will be the last thing you will ever do alive," he hissed angrily.

"As you wish my lord," Tarkin answered calmly.

"Now get out of my sight," Vader ordered.

Tarkin bowed respectively to the Sith Lord before walking away. Vader looked over at Piett to see him walking up the hall. "I thought I told you to never leave this room while I am away?" he asked.

"Forgive me Lord Vader, Tarkin had given me a set of orders and she was asleep the last time I checked on her," Piett answered, the lieutenant looking shaken.

"Just be grateful that I had arrived from my mission early," he told the lieutenant almost menacingly.

"_Anakin_," Qui-Gon's voice called into his head.

Letting out a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking toward Piett. "You are forgiven Piett," he informed, surprising the soldier.

"My Lord…" he started.

"You are forgiven Piett now please…your duty is finished here, please leave," Vader answered.

Piett bowed to Vader before leaving. "How am I supposed to be the leader of an army if I can't even control my own life?" he asked quietly.

"_Patience and concentration Anakin. You will find your answer_," Qui-Gon answered.

"Patience has never been my best quality if you seem to recall," Vader muttered as he walked down the hall.

"_It is Tarkin that is causing all your grief young one. He is a spy for Sidious_," Qui-Gon informed.

"Since when do Jedi assume such things?" Vader asked.

"_Anakin open your eyes and you'll see that Tarkin is a threat to Padmé and the twins. If he finds out about their existence he will surely turn them over to the Emperor_," Qui-gon explained.

Vader pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great I'm talking to the voices in my head how wonderful," he muttered after awhile.

"_Search your feelings Anakin, you will come to the right conclusion to everything_," Qui-Gon informed before fading.

Sighing, Vader shook his head slowly before walking back to his quarters.

The next day, Vader hadn't left his quarters. Instead he was sitting on the bed watching as Padmé was doing her best to prepare for the babies' arrivals. She let out a frustrated sigh when a pile of the clothes fell off the shelf and onto the floor. "Wonderful," she muttered.

"Don't strain yourself," he answered getting up.

Walking over he bent down and started picking up the clothes. Padmé watched him in disbelief. She couldn't remember the last time he did something like this for her usually she's trying to pick things up on her own. "Padmé, you need to rest," he told her as he stood back up.

"Anakin I'm pregnant not dying," she answered.

Chuckling softly, Vader helped his wife sit down before taking care of the rest of the baby things she was trying to put up. "You seem deep in thought today," she observed as she leaned back on her hands. Vader put in some bedding into the cribs.

"I've been thinking more about the Politics in this galaxy," he replied.

"Or lack of politics," she muttered without thinking.

Vader looked over at his wife to see the sadness in her eyes with mentioning the senate. "I want to try and put that all back in the balance," he informed. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"I'm going to try to bring democracy back to the senate, throw out the Military Dictatorship," he replied.

Padmé couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Anakin…" she trailed off in disbelief.

"I'm going to need time but if I can get everything in motion…" he started.

Before he could react, Padmé had gotten up from the bed and threw her arms around him with a smile on her face. Vader smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you Ani, so much," she answered closing her eyes as she held onto him.

After helping her lie back down, Vader kissed her forehead as she fell asleep curled up against him. Moving his hand over her stomach a small smile appeared on his face, a true smile. For once the twins weren't tossing and turning so much, once in awhile he would feel a kick but nothing as vicious as it was before when he would touch Padmé's stomach. The twins were calm he could feel it. Smiling he closed his eyes and for once his dreams didn't consist of nightmares.


	5. Protection

Chapter 5: Protection

Padmé was humming to herself as she was putting together little outfits. "What are you doing?" Vader asked curiously as he walked in.

"Making outfits for when it's time to bring the babies back from Polas Massa," she replied simply.

Vader walked over and took one of the shirts from her. "Anakin give it back, I'm not in the mood for games," she told him.

"We're not going to Polas Massa," he informed, putting the shirt down.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not giving birth there," he replied as he started finding the other clothes she had hid away.

"What you expect me to give birth on this ship?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"No of course not," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Padmé crossed her arms over her chest. "We're going to Naboo, Padmé," he told her. Her frown faltered and her deep brown eyes began to sparkle.

"What? Really?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw her brown eyes light up like fireworks. "I remember you saying how much you would like to have them back on Naboo," he told her.

"Oh Anakin," she said quietly.

Waddling over, she hugged him tight. "I know that's all you've been wanting, these babies to be born on your planet," he murmured.

"We would be safe there," she answered.

Vader moved his hand over her back. "Maybe you should take our children and hide them in the Lake Country," he murmured.

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own," she answered, her hands on his arms.

"Padmé…" he sighed.

"Anakin listen to me," she began as she gripped his arms tightly. "I can't bear the thought of you missing out on our children's lives. Especially the most important moments," she said softly.

"It isn't fair to you or the babies if I uproot our family constantly, never having a home," he answered.

Padmé lowered her head a little when one of the babies kicked her. "Our children deserve better than that my love," he said softly, stroking her cheek. Resting her forehead against his chest, she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Right now, let's not worry about it. We're going to go to Naboo and the twins will be born there. They will be safe," he murmured. Smiling, she rested her hands on his chest.

"We will be safe," she corrected softly.

Kissing the top of her head, he moved his hand over her back as they stood in the middle of their room, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Later that day, Vader was kneeling before his Master's hologram. "I have a mission I must go on my Master," he informed.

"What kind of mission?" Sidious asked, curiously.

"I feel a strong hold in the Force. I must go investigate to see if Jedi are coming together and planning on trying to take control of the galaxy," Vader replied.

"Make sure they are all dead this time, Vader, no mistakes," Sidious instructed, firmly.

"Yes my Master, it will be done," Vader answered.

Vader had no idea that Padmé was standing in the shadows, watching the conversation between Master and Apprentice. "And what of your companion?" Sidious asked.

"She shall remain on the ship, in my quarters as always. I don't want any of the soldiers taking my prize," Vader answered.

"I still believe you should have chosen a better slave, Lord Vader. At least one that can produce an heir," Sidious told him, sounding annoyed.

"I have no desire to have an heir, Master, she suits me just fine. This way there isn't a chance of her running away. She has nowhere else to go. If an heir would've been in the equation, my Master, she would try to run away with it," Vader explained, smoothly.

Sidious chuckled evilly. "You have a point, my friend. Now, hunt down and destroy whatever is left of the Jedi," he ordered.

"It shall be done, my Master," Vader answered bowing as Sidious cut the transmission.

Padmé walked out from the shadows with a stunned expression on her face. "Is that what you're doing? You're going to kill some more?" she asked. Vader stood up from the floor, turning to look at her.

"You shouldn't have come here," he answered.

"These people were once your friends!" she exclaimed.

"Padmé, stop it," he told her.

Padmé felt anger well up inside her. She thought he was becoming the Anakin she once knew again. "Anakin, you can't do this!" she exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he answered.

"I just heard you talking to the Emperor about killing more Jedi!" she exclaimed.

"You might've heard the conversation, but you still don't know what you're talking about," he insisted, letting out a frustrated breath.

Padmé glared at him as he went to walk away. "You were talking about change! What kind of change is this, Anakin? Is this something you want your children growing up around? Is becoming a murderer something to be proud of?" she demanded.

"Enough, Padmé," he answered.

"You can't tell me what to do, Anakin. I am not one of your soldiers," she told him.

Vader stopped walking, fighting every urge to scream at her. "_Let go of the anger, Anakin. Let it go_," Qui-Gon instructed. Letting out a deep breath, he looked over at Padmé.

"I'm not killing anyone," he told her finally.

"But…" she started.

Walking over, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "I have been informed about a group of Jedi who believe in something completely different than the Jedi Code as well as their uses of the Force. I'm out searching for them," he explained honestly.

"You're not going to kill them are you?" she asked, hope showing in her eyes.

"No, I need their help," he replied.

He stroked her cheekbones gently. "I want to make our lives better and to be sure our children grow up in the best life possible. They deserve better than me," he murmured. Padmé rested her hands over his. "I love you Padmé, I love our children. I'm going to do whatever I possibly can to make you happy," he added. Padmé moved her fingers over the scar on his eye

"Just come back to us," she whispered softly.

Vader kissed her tenderly, his hand moving over her neck. "Just please, please be careful," she told him after pulling away.

"I will," he answered softly.

Later on, Padmé was humming softly as she was taking a little rattle out of a box Vader brought on board with him for one of the babies. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making the young woman stop what she was doing. Pulling up her hood, she waddled over to the door, and opened it a little. "My lady it is Moff Tarkin," the person informed. Padmé felt her heart skip a beat and felt one of the babies kick her.

"Sorry sir, but Lord Vader has told me no visitors," she answered trying to disguise her voice.

"Open this door," Tarkin ordered, growing frustrated.

"No!" Padmé exclaimed trying to close the door again.

Tarkin overrode her code, barging in. "Let's see who's under this hood," he told her grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" she snapped, trying to pull away from him.

She went to call out for Piett when Tarkin grabbed her around her throat as he removed her hood. Gripping his wrist, she closed her eyes tight. "So, Senator Amidala is alive, just as I thought," he sneered. He ripped her cloak back to reveal her stomach. "As well as the child he claimed to have turned into dust," he added with an evil laugh.

"Let go of me," Padmé ordered, trying to get him to release his grip.

She began clawing at the man's hand, trying to protect the lives of her unborn children still growing within her. "I should turn you in. I think the Emperor would be interested in the fact that the Senator of Naboo is still alive," he commented.

"No," she whimpered softly, fearing of what the Emperor would do if he knew she was truly alive.

"Except, I could keep quiet. That is if you make me an offer I cannot refuse," he commented, dragging his finger along her cheek.

Padmé's brown eyes grew dark as she spit in his face as her answer. Tarkin hissed as he let her go, but before the young woman could react he backhanded her across the face and she fell back against the bed with a yelp. The tussling and rough movements made the twins begin to kick her like crazy. She held her stomach, closing her eyes tight. "Now Senator, I think the Emperor would like to know that you have been a stowaway on one of his ships," he commented.

"NO!" Padmé exclaimed as she struggled to get back up.

Tarkin shoved the young woman back down, lifting his com link to his lips. However, just as he began to speak, he suddenly couldn't utter a single word. His icy blue eyes widened and he suddenly clutched at his throat, the comlink dropping to the floor as the Moff dropped to his knees. Padmé was watching in horror as the man was actually beginning to choke to death right in front of her. She got up from the bed to try to escape when Tarkin grabbed a hold of the bottom of her dress. "Traitor…" the man uttered before he dropped to the floor.

Padmé suddenly felt the terror rip through her as she was looking at the dead man before her. She had seen death before, but not with the use of the Force. Suddenly, she covered her mouth to muffle her own screams, her other hand wrapped protectively over her stomach. Since her back was facing the door, she didn't hear someone else walk in. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she spun around with a scream only to find Vader standing there. "You were never alone," he told her. She let out a sob as she threw her arms around his neck. Vader hugged her back, closing his eyes tight. "I knew he would try to hurt you," he told her holding onto her.

"He was going to turn me over," she sobbed.

"I know my love, I know, but I wasn't going to let it happen," he answered.

He kissed the side of her head, hugging her close. "I wasn't going to let him lay his filthy hands on you more than he already had," he told her. Padmé buried her face into his shoulder letting out a shaky breath. "Are the babies alright?" he asked. The panic suddenly ripped through her. All the possibilities that could go wrong since Tarkin was shoving her around the room like she was a rag doll flew through her head.

"I don't know," she replied.

Vader crouched down in front of her stomach, placing his hands on her bulge and closed his eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked up at her. "I can feel them, they're alright," he assured her. Padmé felt relief wash over her as he stood up, kissing her forehead. "Piett," Vader called to the soldier who was slowly regaining consciousness. Hearing his superior call for him, he hurried into the room while holding his throbbing head.

"Yes, Lord Vader," he answered, wincing.

Vader gently touched the bruise forming on his wife's face, not looking at the soldier behind him. "Take care of Tarkin's body," he ordered.

"It will be done my lord," The lieutenant answered as he looked over at Padmé. "Lady Vader…"

"I'm alright Piett," she assured her bodyguard with a small smile.

"I'm sorry once more, Lord Vader. He…" Piett started.

"This wasn't your fault Piett. Tarkin snuck up on you," Vader answered, still not looking at him.

Piett nodded before he drug Tarkin's lifeless body out of the room to dispose it. Padmé let out a shaky breath, lowering her head. Vader kissed the top of her head gently, his hand on the side of her neck. "Come with me," he told her softly, holding her hand. Padmé pulled her hood back up as they left the quarters.

Vader led his wife to the bridge where they were still in light speed. Padmé gripped his hand, closing her eyes tight with a shaky breath. "You alright?" he asked.

"I-I will be, I'm shaken," she replied.

Vader looked toward Piett. "Is it done?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," Piett replied.

"Good, get another ship ready for when we arrive at Dantooine," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Piett answered before walking away.

Padmé looked at him. "What's on Dantooine?" she asked softly. Vader looked at the soldiers who were watching and squared his shoulders.

"I have a mission there," he replied, firmly.

Biting her lower lip, she wrapped her arms around her husband's mechanical arm, closing her eyes. "Come, you need to rest," he told her as they walked off the bridge.

"I'm not going back in that room," she told him.

Vader kept his arm around her disappearing waist. "We will move our belongings into another room," he informed. Nodding her head slowly, he led her into another empty room. "You need to rest my love," he insisted, after the door closed behind them.

"How can I rest knowing that the Emperor has spies?" she asked.

"Piett is going to watch over you, I'm going to give him extra weapons for security. This door will be locked all day, everyday until I return from Dantooine. Only Piett will have the code to come in and give you whatever you need," he explained.

Sighing, Padmé pulled off her cloak and placed it over the back of a chair. Vader held onto her hands, helping her sit down on the bed. "You just need rest," he murmured quietly.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked nervously as she lied back against the pillows.

Stroking her hair gently, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her temple. "A few days at the most, but I am not quite sure my love," he replied honestly. Padmé held onto his hand, letting out a deep breath. "Everything's going to be alright," he assured her, gently. Kissing her once, he stroked his fingers along her jaw while his other hand rested on her stomach.

Once he knew she was asleep, Vader left the room and stood in front of Piett. "Do not leave this post, I am in charge here and I am giving you an order. No mistakes this time," he ordered.

"As you wish my lord," Piett answered

Vader nodded to his most loyal soldier before he walked over to the landing platform on the ship.

Once the Starship was out of light speed, Vader took his ship down to Dantooine. When he exited the ship, he saw nothing but forest as far as the eye could see. "Where do I even begin to search?" he muttered as he went into the forest.

"_Search with your feelings, young one, just as you were taught_," Qui-Gon answered into his head.

"And now the voice again," Vader muttered, "Qui-Gon I think it would be a really good idea for you not to talk to me so I wouldn't have to answer. If I find these people, they might think I'm crazier than they think I already am."

He stopped walking for a minute and closed his eyes, reaching out to search for the Force signature he had been looking for. Opening his eyes again, he removed his cloak from his shoulders, throwing it aside before continuing his trek through the forest. As his eyes scanned the area, he suddenly became very aware that he was being followed. Whenever he would stop to look, no one would be there. The further he walked into the forest, the more eyes he felt on his back.

Suddenly, the Sith Lord stopped walking and whipped out his light saber. Spinning around, his weapon clashed into a green light saber behind him. The boy shoved Vader back. "You're being a fool boy," Vader told him.

"No, it is you who is being the fool," the boy answered with a smirk.

Several others came out of their hiding spots either having light sabers, blasters, or slugthrowers raised. "_Surrender Anakin, you don't want to fight them_," Qui-Gon told him. Disengaging his light saber, Vader threw his weapon to the ground and raised his hands in surrender.

"Why are you on Grey Paladin land?" the boy demanded.

Vader swallowed hard, letting out a deep breath. "I need your help," he replied.

"And why should we believe you?" the boy demanded.

"I surrendered my weapon and if you search me I am unarmed. You have followed me for miles so you know I am alone," Vader answered.

"State your business, Lord Vader," another Paladin called out.

Vader closed his eyes tight. When he finally opened them, he let out another deep breath. "I need you to help me do what is right. I need your help to find the answer to save my wife from death, which will happen if you don't help me," he explained truthfully. To show that he wasn't a threat, his hands still raised he moved down on his knees. "I am surrendering freely, I just need to speak to your leader to explain everything," he added. There was silence from the Paladins surrounding him.

"Oram, stun cuffs," the boy in front of him ordered.

A pair of cuffs were tossed to him and he put them over Vader's wrists. "It might be a trap Bystran," the guard, who Vader guessed was Oram, insisted..

"Darth Vader, you are our prisoner until Master Delmon gives us word that you can be trusted," Bystran informed.

Two Paladins grabbed Vader's arms and lifted him up off the ground, blindfolding him before leading him to their hideout.


	6. Grey Paladin

Chapter 6: Grey Paladin

Vader was shoved to his knees and the blindfold was removed from his eyes. "Master Delmon, Darth Vader of the Imperial Army," Bystran announced before stepping back from the Sith Lord.

"Well, I never thought we would have Sidious's right hand as our prisoner," Delmon commented as he stood up.

The man was human with dark brown hair with some silver streaks, gray eyes, wearing black boots, and gray Jedi robes. "I have surrendered to your followers because I am in need of your help," Vader told him.

"Why should we help the killer of Jedi and Paladins?" Delmon asked.

Vader swallowed hard. "I cannot condone my own actions for I am ashamed for what I had done in my past," he told the Paladin leader.

"Why should we believe you? Sith are liars and they are deceitful, why should you be any different?" he demanded.

"I want to leave Sidious's ruling. I want to become the person I once was," Vader answered.

"We don't train Jedi," Delmon told him.

"I want to become the good person that I used to be," he answered.

Vader let out a deep breath. "I have no desire to be a Jedi anymore," he informed.

"What is your desire Sith?" Delmon ordered.

"To mend the galaxy I destroyed and to save my wife from death that I am being responsible for, because she is dying. My wife and my unborn children mean more to me than any planet or star system, I just want them to be safe. I desire my children to have their mother in their lives and not have to grow up in this screwed up universe that I created," Vader explained.

Delmon stared. "Your wife you say? And here I thought Jedi and Sith forbid any sort of attachment," he commented.

"I have gone against the ways of the Sith and the Jedi for attachment. She is my life, my reason to breathe a single breath of air. Please help me come back into the light and to save my wife's life. I can't live without her," Vader explained sounding broken as he spoke.

Vader watched as the Paladin leader began whispering to the young man beside him. "We will discuss your fate Lord Vader," Delmon informed after a few minutes of deliberating. The two Paladins grabbed Vader by his arms again and led him to his cell.

Back on the Star Destroyer, Padmé was humming while feeling the twins kick around. "Hey, no fighting in there," she told them when the kicking became aggressive. She looked up when there was a knock on her door.

"It is Piett," the person informed.

"You may enter," she answered.

Piett walked in, bowing to the young woman. "Is everything alright lieutenant?" she asked, trying to stand up.

"No, my lady, don't try to get up," he insisted.

"I'll be fine, lieutenant," she answered getting up off the bed.

Piett sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Any news from my husband?" she asked.

"No one has received word from Lord Vader since he landed on Dantooine," Piett replied gravely.

Padmé felt fear well up inside her. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" she replied.

"We're getting ready to send a search party down to look for him," Piett informed.

She nodded her head slowly and wrapped her arms tightly around herself unable to control her fear. Walking over to the window she looked at the planet before when she felt one of the babies kick. "Your daddy's okay. He has to be okay," she said quietly.

Vader sat in his cell, staring at his mechanical arm with a heavy sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose he leaned back against the wall. They had given him food to eat but he just didn't have an appetite. All he wanted was to know if the Paladins would believe what he was saying and would train him as well as help him save Padmé. He suddenly remembered that he had yet to tell Padmé he was alright. Standing up, he searched his jerkin when he found his comlink on his right. "Padmé, Padmé can you hear me?" he called into the device.

"Anakin? Anakin what happened are you okay? They're about to send a search party for you," she answered.

"Cancel the search party, tell Piett to not search for me," he instructed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm…well…you can say I've been captured," he commented looking around his cell.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry my love," he assured her.

Padmé let out a sigh of relief. "I'll let Piett know that you are alright. Ani what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm trying to form an alliance," he replied.

Leaning forward in his bunk, he let out a deep breath. "Just trust me Padmé, this is for the betterment of the galaxy and our family," he told her.

"Please be careful," she answered.

"I will. I love you," he told her softly.

"And I love you," Padmé answered.

Vader hid his comlink away when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Delmon wants to see you," the woman guard informed as she unlocked the door. The other guard, a man, walked over and put the cuffs back on Vader's wrists before they led him to speak to their leader.

Standing in the main hall, Vader looked around the room, letting out a deep breath when Delmon returned with his counselors. To show that he respected the man, he bowed deeply to the Paladin leader. "Rise Vader," he informed. Lifting his head, the young man stared at the leader. "My counselors and I have reached an agreement on your future Lord Vader," he informed, "but we want to hear you explain more about what you wish out of this group."

"Master Delmon, I don't know about your ways, but I want to learn. From what I read in the Jedi archives, you are a powerful group of Jedi because you use both the light and the dark side of the Force. I want to learn how to use both. I wish to form an alliance with you, to change the galaxy and so my children can have a healthy, happy life," Vader explained.

Delmon nodded his head slowly after hearing his words. "Your past actions Vader, you understand make us question your loyalty, for you're loyal to Sidious," he commented.

"The Sith have no loyalty. I have no loyalty to the Sith, my loyalty is to my family," Vader replied.

"We have also looked past on your actions before becoming Vader. You are an extraordinary pilot and a cunning warrior," Delmon commented.

Vader nodded his head slowly. "When we heard about you Vader, when you were a Padawan learner, we had hoped we could find a way to see our ideals," Delmon admitted, "because you are powerful with the light and we can see you are powerful with the dark. We are curious of how powerful you will be combining them." Vader kept his mouth closed. "However, we don't rely on the Force for our skills, that is something you will have to learn," he informed.

"So that means…" Vader started.

"We will form an alliance with you. I will send two of my best with you and they will explore the Starships you go on so they can see for themselves all of the weak spots for when the time is right," Delmon informed.

Delmon looked over at one of one of Vader's guards. "Sidara release him," he ordered. She nodded as she removed the cuffs from his wrists.

"Thank you Master Delmon," he answered.

"We would like a full report in a few weeks, Lord Vader," Delmon informed.

He raised his hand. "Master there's no reason to call me by that name anymore," he answered.

"Then what name shall we call you?" Delmon asked.

The young man was silent for a second before answering, "Anakin Skywalker."

"Well Anakin Skywalker, you are now a student of the Grey Paladin," Delmon informed.

Anakin bowed low to him. "Thank you Master," he answered.

"Tomorrow you shall return to your ship. The Kath Hounds, Kinrath, and the Graul are out at this time," Delmon informed.

"Yes Master," Anakin answered.

"Sidara show young Skywalker to his room," Delmon informed.

She nodded before leading him to his room. Anakin followed her out of the room. "I need to get my wife back to Naboo before our children are born," he murmured more to himself than Sidara. The young woman nodded as she opened the door.

"This is your room," she informed.

"Thank you," he answered before entering his room.

Lying back on his bunk, Anakin closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

The next day, Anakin was flying the ship back to the Star Destroyer. "When I tell you, you'll grab two of the clones and wear their uniforms," he instructed.

"Sounds like a plan," one of the Paladins going with him.

They boarded the ship and Anakin got up. Walking off the platform of the ship, he saw Piett there waiting for him. "I hope your mission was successful my lord," Piett commented.

"Fairly," Anakin replied.

Anakin looked toward two of the clones. "I have a couple of Jedi on the ship, go retrieve them," he ordered.

"Yes sir," one trooper answered before they went on the ship.

The young newly reformed man smiled as he left to see Padmé.

Opening the door, Anakin smiled to see Padmé there. Waddling over she wrapped her arms tightly around his back wit a beaming smile. Anakin hugged her back, he suddenly surprised her when he actually was able to lift her up and swing her around once. "You look so beautiful," he said quietly, setting her back down on her feet.

"Please," she answered laughing, shaking her head slowly.

Anakin placed his hands on her stomach as he leaned forward, kissing her stomach. Padmé stared at him. "Something's happened to you," she commented softly.

"Padmé, I have made allies, allies that can help us," he answered.

"Who?" she asked.

Anakin rested his hands on her face. "They'll help me save you, they're called the Grey Paladin," he told her.

"Save me? Anakin I'm not going to die during childbirth," she insisted.

"Padmé, it'll ease my worries," he answered.

Sighing, she nodded her head slowly. "Alright, if it eases your worries," she answered, wrapping her arms around his waist. Anakin hugged her close, kissing the top of her head as he just held his wife.

Later that night, Anakin left his and Padmé's quarters when he found a clone trooper standing in front of him. "Sidara you look a little short to be a Storm trooper," he told her.

"Well I have no choice," Sidara answered.

Chuckling lightly, he looked to make sure no one was coming. "I think this is a irresponsible decision Vader," she informed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Bringing your heavily pregnant wife on a Starship, how irresponsible," she hissed lightly.

"Do not judge me Sidara that is not your mission here," Anakin answered.

"I can do whatever I please as long as it doesn't ruin the mission," Sidara told him.

Anakin walked with her through the hall, he knew she was trying to test him but he refused to let his anger grip a hold of him again. "You think just some simple words would make me believe that your treachery is easily forgotten?" she demanded.

"No," he replied, "that is why I am working on it."

"Well you better hope your children don't find you a disgrace to the Force as I find you," Sidara told him bitterly before going to her post to keep up with her disguise.

Anakin shook his head slowly as he continued on his walk to the bridge. As he stood in front of the large window, watching the stars fly by, he let out a deep breath when a little doubt entered his mind. The doubt that his children would find him a hero, that they would be ashamed of him when they were older when they know the evils he had done in the galaxy. He was ashamed of himself for all the murder he had done. The screams of the people in the temple, especially the screams of the younglings entered his mind.

The fact the had killed children, when he was going to be a father made him feel more like a monster. As their screams echoed in his mind, he rubbed his throbbing temple, closing his eyes tight. "Lord Vader, are you ill?" a soldier asked beside him.

"Never you mind," Anakin answered gruffly as he walked by the soldier, heading back to his quarters.

Walking into his quarters, he lied next to his wife, resting his hand over her stomach. Letting out a deep breath he closed his eyes as uneasy sleep claimed him.


	7. New Hope

Chapter 7: New Hope

Anakin made sure his ship to Naboo was ready, he had no plans of taking the Star Destroyer and he had given Sidious a perfect cover up story that could keep him away for days, weeks even. "Piett, make sure all of my wife's things are on the ship," he ordered quietly.

"Yes Lord Vader," Piett answered.

"Everything, I have no plans of bringing her back," he instructed.

Piett nodded before leaving the hanger. "Captain Ozzel, you are in command while I am away on my mission," he informed.

"Yes my lord," Ozzel answered.

Anakin walked by him and back towards his and Padmé's quarters.

Padmé was just about ready when Anakin walked in. "I'm just packing some last minute things," she told him.

"Most of the babies' belongings were sent on a transport ship to Naboo a week ago," he pointed out.

"I know, I know, I just feel like I'm missing something," she answered.

Reaching up toward her neck she remembered. "Oh!" she gasped, reaching into the nightstand for her Japor Snippet. Anakin smiled as she placed the necklace around her neck.

"Are you ready? The ship is ready to go," he informed.

Nodding her head slowly, Padmé pulled her hood over her head as they left their quarters.

Once they were on the ship, Padmé sat down with Anakin's help. "Piett, set a course for Naboo," Anakin instructed.

"Yes my lord," Piett answered as he followed his instruction.

Sidara practically ripped off her helmet. "I was wondering when I can finally take this stupid thing off," she muttered.

"Sidara will you just calm down?" the other Paladin demanded as he pulled off his own helmet.

"Quiet Dacken," she muttered as she went to change back into her robes.

"Hmm she seems lovely," Padmé commented as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh she's just a blast to be around," Anakin answered as he rested his hand over hers.

Padmé smiled, moving her fingers over his hand. "They're still kicking around," she told him smiling.

"They're strong," he murmured.

"The Force is strong with them," Dacken commented as he sat down.

"They'll make great Paladins, once they're old enough to be trained," Sidara commented.

Padmé looked at Anakin with wide eyes. "No one's taking our children, they'll be trained if they want to be trained," Anakin answered.

"They can't be too old or they won't be able to control their powers," Sidara commented.

"I began training at 9," he told her.

"And there is my example," she announced.

Padmé smiled a little. "Delmon will demand them to be trained and with their abilities, it won't be hard for them to find a Paladin Master willing to take them as their Padawan," Sidara commented.

"The only one who will be training the twins will be me. If you really want to train my children, you'll come to Padmé and I. You will stay with us at our house on Naboo, we won't bring our children to you," Anakin answered.

"And they will be trained if they want to be trained, if they want to do something different they can," Padmé put in.

"Exactly," Anakin agreed.

"What? Become a politician when we get this galaxy back in order?" Sidara asked.

Anakin glared at Sidara. "If they want to go into politics, they can go to politics. Padmé was and still is a great politician. I wouldn't be surprised if they want to take more after her," he answered.

"And that is why half the galaxy wanted her dead," Sidara commented.

Anakin suddenly stood up and walked over to her. "Anakin don't!" Padmé called to him.

"If I wasn't trying to change my life I would kill you here and now," he told her.

"It just proves my point that you will always be Darth Vader," Sidara answered.

"SIDARA!" Dacken shouted at her.

"Don't you shout at me Dacken Black," she answered.

"You will leave him alone. Anakin, I apologize for her behavior," Dacken informed.

"Don't apologize for me!" Sidara snapped.

Dacken stood in front of Anakin. "Go back to Padmé, Anakin, I'll handle her," he informed. Anakin glared at the Paladin before sitting back down beside Padmé. "Sidara, I am your former trainer and I don't care how much you despise the man, taunting him and trying to turn him back into the man he clearly doesn't want to be again will not get yourself any higher on Delmon's list. If anything, you will be expelled from the Paladins for your irresponsible behavior and actions. So stop it before I report you to Delmon and have your expulsion happen," he told her warningly.

"Master he is a murderer, he murdered children! How can you trust a man who murdered children! Murdering Maila, for that I will never trust him or forgive him!" she hissed before storming to the back of the ship.

Anakin lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as the nightmare of what he did that night hit him like a speeder. "Ani…" she said quietly.

"I want to take back that night, Padmé, I would give anything to take back everything I've done," he answered.

"I know," she answered, moving her fingers through his hair.

Anakin sighed as he rested his head on her stomach, just feeling the presence of his wife and children calmed him some, but it wouldn't take away the guilt.

When they arrived at Naboo, Anakin let out a sigh as he helped his wife off the ship. "Where to first?" Padmé asked.

"Well, where's the nearest medical center so we can get a final checkup on the babies before they're born?" he suggested.

"Sure," she answered.

Anakin kissed the top of her head as they tried to sneak their way over to the medical center without being seen.

Once arriving, they gave the clinic fake names before they were led into a room. Padmé put on the gown they gave her and lied back. "You know whenever we're in a medical center the babies are a lot more active," she commented laughing a little.

"They're probably like me, I can't stand seeing a healer or anything like that," he answered, rubbing her stomach.

Laughing a little more, Padmé rested her hand over his. "Anakin, you know you shouldn't listen to Sidara," she murmured.

"She's right in some ways, Padmé. I murdered children when I'm becoming a father, that makes me the worse kind of monster," he answered.

"No that makes Vader a monster," she insisted.

"They are one in the same," Anakin answered.

Padmé shook her head gently. "No, Anakin's a warm, caring, and loving man. Vader's cold, evil, and heartless," she murmured. Sighing, Anakin kept looking at her swollen stomach. "Ani…" she murmured holding onto his hand.

"Hmm?" he answered looking at her.

"You are not that evil man anymore. You're the one I fell in love with," she said quietly.

Sighing, he moved his hand over her stomach. "I'm working on it slowly, but I'm glad you think I am back," he answered. They looked up when one of the medical droid appeared in the room.

"Good evening," he greeted.

"Good evening," Anakin answered.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Jinn?" the droid asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

Padmé looked at her husband with a furrowed brow over the name. "Let's have a look at your babies," the droid commented. Nodding Padmé watched as the droid ran his scanner over her stomach. They looked at the screen at the images of their unborn children. "They are healthy, growing very well for two babies sharing one area," the droid commented. Anakin was standing by Padmé's head again, kissing her forehead as he looked at the images of their children that were on the screen.

"Can you tell what they are?" Padmé asked.

"Genders are unknown, they seem to be hiding," the droid replied.

Sighing, Padmé just held onto Anakin's hand, kissing his wrist. Anakin stroked the top of her head when he looked towards the door to see Sidara watching. He gave the Paladin a glare, which made the girl glare right back at him before closing the door. "Anakin, look," Padmé told him, snapping him out of his reverie. Looking at the screen a smile appeared on his face. "He has his thumb in his mouth," she commented laughing a little. Anakin kissed her forehead with a smile as they continued to stare at their unborn children with fond smiles on their faces.

"I would like to talk to someone about purchasing a medical droid," he informed.

"I will get the CEO," the droid answered before leaving the room.

"Why do we need a medical droid?" Padmé asked.

"Because the twins will be born in the Lake Country, this way you're safer this way," he told her smiling.

Padmé smiled as she sat up and went to change back to her dress. Walking back out, she found Anakin making a business deal with the CEO of the hospital. "We have two new droids, but they seem out of their elements here so you can take those," he informed.

"Would the be able to perform the tasks they need for when my wife goes into labor?" Anakin asked.

"Yes the protocol droid we have is very well programmed, but he kind of annoys some of the other patients here," he answered.

Padmé was giggling softly behind her hand. "Sounds like a droid we know doesn't it?" she asked her husband.

"Just a bit," he replied.

Anakin helped Padmé out of the medical center. "Wait here while I get our droids," he told her. She nodded her head slowly standing beside Dacken.

"I am sorry for how my old apprentice is treating your husband," Dacken informed.

"It isn't me Sidara should apologize to, it's Anakin. She doesn't know how many times during the night he wakes up screaming over what he had done," she answered.

"Your husband should've thought of that before he murdered children," Sidara commented.

Padmé spun around and grabbed the girl by the front of her jerkin. "You listen here _Sidara_, if I hear one more insult fly from your mouth about Anakin or to Anakin you won't have to worry about him turning back to the Dark Side, because I'll be the one taking care of you," she hissed.

"You wouldn't dare," Sidara answered.

"I have fought to save my planet when I was 13, fought on Geonosis ten years later, and I'm eight and a half months pregnant, due any day with twins. Do. Not. Challenge. Me!" she hissed angrily.

Anakin walked over after a few minutes. "Padmé, I think you'll remember two of our friends," he commented. Padmé looked over and a smile appeared on her face.

"R2! 3P0!" she exclaimed grinning.

"It's so good to see you Mistress Padmé," Threepio greeted as he walked over with Artoo beside him.

Padmé smiled, moving her hand over her stomach. "This is D4-A7, he will be your medical droid for the last of the pregnancy," Anakin informed with a droid following behind him. Padmé nodded her head with a smile. "Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Yes," she replied with a smile as they boarded the transport that would take them to the Lake Country.

Once they arrived, Anakin helped her out of the boat and helped her up the stairs. "Ani, stop worrying about me please?" she asked laughing a little.

"I'll always worry," he answered.

Padmé sighed, moving her hand over her stomach. "I want to see where our children will be sleeping," she told him as she waddled into the house. Chuckling softly, Anakin followed behind her as she went over to the room she told him about back on Coruscant.

Anakin leaned against the doorframe as Padmé ran her fingers along the new crib that was sent there. "I thought you would like that more than that iron mess I first gave you," he commented. Padmé smiled softly.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

Anakin walked over, kissing the back of his wife's shoulder. Padmé leaned back against his chest, moving her hands over his arms. "Soon my love, very soon," he murmured, rubbing her stomach. Padmé smiled as she moved her hands along his arms. "You should rest, you've had a long day," he told her quietly. She nodded her head slowly as he led her over to their room.

One week later, Sidara was sitting in the parlor with Dacken. They could hear Padmé's cries of pain every few minutes. "How could she accept that murderer back with open arms? Especially when he could be a danger to their children," she hissed.

"Sidara will you just drop it already?" he demanded.

"No," she answered angrily, sitting back.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I think her friend Obi-Wan would be interested to know that the woman he was protecting is back on Naboo," she commented.

"Sidara you will not contact to the Jedi General," Dacken told her.

Sidara gave her old master a glare. "If you contact him you will be a traitor and you will be expelled from the Paladins," he told her. She huffed before sitting back when they both could feel a surge of energy from the Force. Seconds later a baby's wail could be heard.

Padmé had tears in her eyes when the droid handed the screaming infant to Anakin. "Our son Padmé," he said quietly.

"Luke," she whispered sniffling.

Anakin smiled as he stood beside his wife with the wriggling child in his arms. Padmé reached up, stroking her son's cheek with a smile. "Oh Luke," she murmured with a smile. Anakin smiled as he held his son's tiny hand when Padmé felt the urge to push again. While he held his son in the crook of his arm, Anakin let her hold onto his free hand as she started pushing again.

A few minutes later, Anakin also felt another pulse of Force energy and a second later the second's baby scream filled the room. "It's a girl my Angel," he told her. Padmé was lying back, gasping for air. "A little girl," he murmured.

"Leia," she whispered tiredly.

She reached out. "Let me see them," she told him. Anakin helped her sit up before placing a baby in each of her arms. Smiling, he kissed her forehead gently when his comlink went off.

"This better be important Piett," Anakin informed.

"My Lord, the Emperor wants you to send out a message immediately," Piett informed.

"Thank you Piett, I shall send him a transmission," he answered.

Looking over at Padmé, he found his wife half asleep. "Padmé…" he started.

"Don't let him find our babies," she whispered with fear in her eyes.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "I promise, Sidious won't know about our children," he answered. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead gently before kissing each of their children on the top of their heads before leaving the room.

Walking down the stairs, Anakin tried to make it so he was presentable to the Emperor without him suspecting anything. "Where are you going?" Sidara demanded standing up.

"Sending a transmission to the Emperor, if I don't he will begin to suspect something is going on and the plan will be ruined," he replied as he fixed his jerkin.

Grabbing his belt that was hanging on the rail of the staircase, Anakin put it on and made sure his old light saber was still attached. "We will make sure Padmé is alright Anakin, you needn't worry," Dacken informed. Nodding he hurried out the door and toward his ship.

Finding the room he would go to when he would send out transmissions to the Emperor on the smaller ship, he knelt down on one knee. "What is thy bidding my master?" he asked as Sidious's image appeared before him.

"Vader, I want you to abandon whatever mission you are now. I have a new one for you," Sidious informed.

"What mission shall that be master?" Anakin asked, his head still lowered.

"There was two strong pulses felt in the Force," Sidious commented.

"I have also felt the pulses my Master," Anakin answered.

"Then you will go and search out the pulse and destroy the source," Sidious ordered.

Anakin swallowed hard. "As you command, Master," he answered before Sidious cut the transmission.

When entering the house, Anakin looked up when 3P0 walked over to him. "Master Anakin, I have put the twins into their respective cribs and Mistress Padmé is fast asleep," the droid informed him.

"Thank you Threepio," Anakin answered.

"Is there anything more I can do for you?" 3P0 asked.

"No, that will be all," Anakin replied before going upstairs.

Walking into the bedroom, Anakin moved his way over to the window standing in front of both cribs. Sighing, he carefully lifted Leia up, setting her into Luke's crib. Leaning against the back, his eyes looked at the two sleeping infants. Luke was in a newborn onesie while swaddled in a blue blanket and a little hat was on his head. Leia was dressed in the same way, but pink. Looking over at Padmé, he saw that she had changed into a more comfortable gown, the sheets had been changed, and she was asleep with a halo of brown curls around her head. Making his way over to the bed, he stroked her cheek gently before kissing her forehead softly. "I love you," he whispered.

After removing his cloak, utility belt, and boots, he lied down beside his wife. As he hugged her close, his eyes began to droop and sleep claimed him only moments later.


	8. Feeling Betrayed

Chapter 8: Feeling Betrayed

The next day, Padmé spent most of her time in bed, sleeping. Being in labor with the twins for twelve hours was physically and emotionally exhausting. While Padmé rested to regain her strength, Anakin spent most of his time caring for the newborn twins.

Sitting on his cushion in another room, Anakin was meditating while little Leia was sleeping in his lap. As he was meditating, Anakin suddenly became aware that someone was about to take his daughter from his lap. "If you value your hands, you will leave her where she is," he informed without opening his eyes. He felt Leia wriggle around a little before falling back into a fitful sleep. "What do you want Sidara?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Unlike my wife's presence which soothes me, your presence annoys me," he replied simply.

Sidara huffed and looked at the infant child in his lap. "She is safe where she is. Do you think I can harm my own child?" he asked, his eyes still closed as he was trying to get back to his meditation.

"You killed children before, what would make this so different?" she demanded.

Anakin opened his eyes finally, finally giving up on his meditation, and lifted Leia up into his arms. Leia yawned, her tiny hand attempting to curl around his thumb. "I have regretted the things I have done in my past. I am already punishing myself for them, but apparently you won't let me move on either. You won't let me try to make everything right," he answered.

"How can you make right with all those innocent children you had murdered?" she demanded.

Anakin cradled his daughter close. "How can you coddle a child in your arms when there were children that looked up to you? Children that wanted to be like the all Hero Anakin Skywalker were ruthlessly and wrongly killed when they ask for your help? I hope your children grow up to despise you when they realize the evil you had done," Sidara told him.

"Get out," Anakin ordered.

Sidara stared at him. "Get out Sidara, just get out!" he hissed.

"You can't order me around Vader, I know what you are. You don't fool me. You're just waiting for the right moment to take the babies to the Emperor!" she snapped.

"You have no right to be here anymore!" he snapped.

"You killed Maila! My sister! You murdered my sister!" she screamed at him.

Anakin lifted his head. "Maila?" he asked.

"Yes! She was five! How could you murder a five-year-old little girl!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't," he answered.

"You did!" she shrieked.

Leia began to cry from all the yelling. "I didn't murder Maila! I let her go," he told her.

"Where is she then?" she demanded.

Anakin cradled his daughter close, kissing her forehead. "Ask Bail Organa," he replied. Walking by the Paladin, he went back into Padmé's room.

Walking into his wife's room, he saw her sitting up with Luke in her arms. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Just another tiff with Sidara," he replied as he sat next to her with Leia in his arms.

Sighing, she shook her head slowly. "She thinks that just because I am recovering from childbirth doesn't mean I'm going to let her treat you this way," she told him.

"Don't worry, Padmé, I have figured out a way for her to not bother us again for awhile," he answered.

Before Padmé could answer, Leia began to whimper. "I think she's hungry," he commented.

"Let's trade," she agreed smiling.

Anakin went to take Luke in his arms when there was a knock on the door. "Anakin, someone's outside waiting for you," Dacken informed.

"Who is it?" Anakin asked, standing up.

"He just told me to get you," Dacken answered.

Padmé looked at him worriedly before Anakin grabbed his light saber and went downstairs.

Stepping outside, Anakin saw Obi-Wan standing outside. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same question, Vader," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin glared at him as he pulled out his light saber. "Where are Padmé and the child?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Away from you," Anakin replied.

The young Jedi glared at his old master. "You will not take them from me!" he snapped.

"You have pushed Padmé away long ago, the moment you joined the Dark Side," Obi-Wan answered.

"Is that why she joined me? I felt your presence on that ship Obi-Wan don't lecture me about how I pushed my wife away when she in fact came to me!" Anakin snapped.

"They deserve to be in a safe place away from you. I must do what I must," Obi-Wan answered as he ignited his light saber.

Anakin suddenly couldn't help but feel the anger well up inside him with the fact that Obi-Wan was going to try to take Padmé and the twins away. "You will try!" he hissed. Anakin lunged at his old master, taking a swing at his head. Obi-Wan stopped his attack as they started fighting. Their were moving so fast, Dacken wouldn't be able to stop them.

Padmé could hear the light saber fight outside and slowly got up from bed after setting Luke down on the bed. Looking out the window, her eyes widened in horror. "No!" she gasped. Not caring that she was still recovering, she pulled on her robe and hurried down the stairs.

Anakin hit the ground and held his light saber above his head to keep Obi-Wan from slicing him in half. Lifting his leg up, he kicked the Jedi General to the ground before jumping up. Obi-Wan raised his hand, knocking Anakin off his feet. "I'm not going to harm a single hair on my family's head!" Anakin exclaimed, reading his thoughts.

"You can't be trusted," Obi-Wan answered.

Padmé hurried outside to see the two of them fighting. "STOP!" she shouted. Anakin quickly jumped up on the rail behind him before flipping over Obi-Wan's hand, landing behind him. "STOP THIS!" she shouted again as they continued to fight without looking at her. She let out a gasp when Anakin was thrown again, this time his head colliding into a pillar.

"This will be the end of you my one time apprentice," Obi-Wan commented, raising his light saber.

"NO!" Padmé screamed as she ran out in front of Anakin, her arms held out to her sides in a attempt to shield him.

Obi-Wan stared at the former Senator in disbelief. "Move aside, Padmé," he told her.

"You don't understand Obi-Wan, he's changed!" she insisted.

Dacken walked over. "No, Dacken, no," Padmé told him. Anakin slowly started coming to and stood up. Spinning around, Padmé pushed against his chest. "Ani don't, stop," she insisted.

"He needs to be destroyed, he was going to take you away," he answered.

Padmé grabbed his arms. "Anakin stop, you've made such wonderful progress," she whispered. She placed her hands on his face. "Don't do this, please, think of Luke and Leia, please," she insisted.

"I am thinking about you and them, that's why I'm doing this!" he answered reaching for his light saber.

"Anakin stop! Stop! If you do this you'll go right back to being Vader and you said that is the last thing you want to become again!" Padmé pointed out.

Dacken walked over to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan," he called. The Jedi General looked at the Paladin Master with wide eyes.

"Dacken, we thought you were killed during the purge," he commented.

"Joined a new group of Jedi, a group that Anakin has now joined," Dacken answered.

Obi-Wan looked over to see Anakin struggling with all of his emotions hitting him at once. "Anakin, please, let's go inside," Padmé told him pulling on his arm gently. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan before going inside.

"The boy is unpredictable," Obi-Wan told Dacken.

"He is my apprentice and I will train him when he is completely ready to be retrained," Dacken answered.

Obi-Wan stared in disbelief. "I cannot have you here conflicting the boy's already confused emotions. He is tired and needs to be ready for his new training. I have to ask you to leave now Obi-Wan," Dacken informed before leaving. Instead of leaving, the Jedi General walked over to the window to see Anakin sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Padmé walked over and stood behind her husband, her hands on his arms. "You alright?" she asked quietly.

"I will be," he replied, resting one of his hands over one of hers.

She kissed the top of his head when C-3P0 walked in with a crying Luke in his droid arms. "I can't seem to calm him," he informed.

"I'll get him," Padmé murmured.

"No, Padmé you need to rest. I'll get him," Anakin replied as he stood up from the couch.

Walking over, Anakin took his son into his arms smiling as the boy calmed almost immediately. "He just wants to be held," he told the droid. Smiling softly, Anakin held the boy's tiny hand between his thumb and forefinger. Luke opened his eyes briefly, his tiny hand just barely wrapping around his thumb.

Padmé was lying back smiling when she saw the muscles in Anakin's back tense up. "What is it?" she asked.

"Obi-Wan's still here," he replied, while his eyes narrowed toward the window.

Dacken suddenly stood in front of Anakin with his hand close to his blaster. "Obi-Wan I told you to leave," he informed.

"I am here to observe," Obi-Wan answered simply.

"We don't want you here!" Padmé snapped as she stood up.

Obi-Wan stared at her when Anakin held onto her arm. "You will not do anything to hurt my husband!" she exclaimed.

"Padmé he is dangerous," Obi-Wan told her.

"No, the only one who is dangerous is you!" Padmé answered.

Luke began crying, his little body curling up in Anakin's arms. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan while holding Luke close to his chest. Dacken pulled out his light saber as he kept his position in front of Anakin. "You're not touching the boy, Obi-Wan," he informed. The room was completely silent when the heard crying upstairs. Padmé hurried upstairs.

"There's two of them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but get out Obi-Wan! You're endangering mine and my family's safety!" he exclaimed.

Padmé walked back downstairs with Leia in her arms. Anakin let out a deep breath as he looked at his crying children and in seconds they were both quiet again. Once the twins were asleep again, Anakin stroked Luke's face while Padmé was holding Leia's tiny hand. "Get out Obi-Wan, the boy and his family are safe with me and there's no chance of him returning to Sidious's side," Dacken informed. Obi-Wan stared at them.

"He can't be trusted," he told them before leaving.

Padmé sat down, letting out a long yawn. Anakin sighed as he took Leia into his other arm. "Padmé, just rest alright?" he asked.

"Ani…" she started.

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "Just rest, you need it," he told her quietly. As Padmé tried to fight sleep, Anakin carried the twins back upstairs.

Entering the nursery, Anakin made his way over to the crib and placed his children inside. Leaning against the rail, he let out a deep breath. "_You are doing very well Anakin_," he heard Qui-Gon say.

"It doesn't feel that way Qui-Gon. I am constantly fighting anger and the hatred I still feel," Anakin answered.

"_It is something that won't cure itself overnight Anakin. It is something you will work on with Dacken. He was a good friend of mine and very wise_," Qui-Gone explained.

Anakin pushed his fingers through his hair. "_Everything will settle young one. Right now, you need to put all your thoughts on keeping Padmé and the twins safe. With Dacken's help, it will be a goal that can be reached_," he added.

"I'll do anything for my family," Anakin answered.

"_I know, but you can't allow your weakness show to the Emperor. He will sense it and he will use that against you. You are beginning to show your vulnerability_," Qui-Gon told him.

Anakin's eyes moved toward his sleeping children. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes while resting his head against his hands.

On Dagobah, Obi-Wan landed his ship and went over to Yoda. "Master Yoda, we have a problem," he informed after bowing to the old Jedi Master.

"What problem would that be Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

"I have found Darth Vader as well as Senator Amidala, they were hidden on the planet of Naboo along with the Paladin as their bodyguards," Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda shook his head slowly. "Also I found out that there are two children instead of one like we initially believed," Obi-Wan added.

"Two you say?" Yoda asked as he raised his ears.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied.

"Disturbing this news is," Yoda commented as he scratched his chin.

"Master what should I do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You are to do nothing," Qui-Gon replied surprising them both.

They looked over to see Qui-Gon's Force Ghost standing not too far from them. "Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan trailed off in disbelief.

"You will leave Anakin and his family alone," Qui-Gone informed as he sat on a fallen log.

"Dangerous and a threat Vader still is," Yoda informed.

"I have been watching over the Skywalker family for the last month. The boy is trying to change," Qui-Gon answered.

"Vader is untrustworthy," Obi-Wan answered.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan. "You of all people should know how it feels to be tempted by the dark side when it comes to feelings for another person, Obi-Wan," he commented. Obi-Wan was silent, clearing his throat. "If you and Siri weren't so dedicated to the code, I'm sure you two would've gone the same path as Anakin and Padmé had," he added. Obi-Wan was still silent. "You will leave Anakin alone and let him work with things his own way. You will not go near his wife or his children. They are the only three people in his life that are holding him together," he explained.

"Dangerous your plan is," Yoda commented.

"And yet my plan seems to be the one working," Qui-Gon answered as he got up and disappeared.

Obi-Wan was silent for a minute. "What should we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Impossible for us to tak the children it is. Trust Qui-Gon's plan, we must," Yoda replied.

"The fate of the galaxy is now in the hands of a confused Sith Lord and a group of military minded Force users. Could this situation get any worse?" Obi-Wan asked.

" Like the situation I do not, but trust in the Force we must," Yoda replied.

"The Force I trust, those it trusts however I'm not sure of," Obi-Wan commented.


	9. Insight

Chapter 9: Insight

Anakin was standing outside as he was trying to listen to what Dacken was saying. "You have been taught to be dependent on the Force. I'm telling you that you shouldn't be dependent," he informed. Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Draw your saber and fight me young one," Dacken ordered. Anakin drew out his saber and the two of them started dueling.

Dacken smiled as he was able to block his attack. Anakin jumped over Dacken's head, moving to take off his head when Dacken ducked. Anakin took another aim at his shoulder when Dacken ducked. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Anakin took a swipe at his middle when Dacken backed up, blocking his attack. The younger man was thrown down on the ground. "You're good with a saber, how are you without one?" Dacken asked.

"Without one?" Anakin asked.

"I have heard you have been unarmed a few times," Dacken commented as he helped Anakin up.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. Dacken took their light sabers, putting them aside. "You will be in situations where you are unarmed. The enemy won't care either," he commented. Anakin let out a deep breath as they started circling each other.

Attacking first, Anakin threw several punches, which Dacken easily dodged. Ducking under the third punch, the Paladin Master grabbed the young man by his arm, throwing him over his shoulder. Rolling onto his back Anakin rolled out of the way when his new Master tried to do an axe kick to his shoulder. Rolling across the marble floor, the young man jumped back up on his feet getting back in the fighting stance.

The two of them removed their robes and they started fighting in the rain that had begun to fall earlier that day. Jumping up on the rail, Anakin spun around jumping as Dacken tried grabbing a hold of his leg. Jumping up a second time, Anakin did a back flip down to the second level. Grabbing a hold of the rail, he lifted himself back up before he fell into the lake. Swinging himself back onto the balcony, Anakin turned around just as Dacken flipped onto the second level. "Not bad," he commented. Anakin went to hold his hand up when his new Master grabbed his arm and twisted it. "No cheating Anakin, you must learn other ways to fight," he instructed.

Wincing, Anakin went to knee Dacken in the stomach when his attack was blocked. Using his foot, the Master Paladin tripped the young man again. Anakin suddenly became frustrated that he was trying to fight without the Force and Dacken knew he was becoming frustrated. "Calm yourself Anakin, the more you get frustrated, the cloudier your mind gets and you can't concentrate. That is when the hate and the anger builds up," he informed.

"How am I supposed to fight without the Force?" Anakin demanded as he grabbed Dacken's arm, throwing him to the floor.

Dacken quickly jumped back up on his feet and blocked at punch to his head. Grabbing Anakin's arm, he went to throw him onto his back when Anakin used this to his advantage, rolling across Dacken's back and onto his feet. "Exactly like that," his master commented with a grin. With Anakin's arm still in his grasp, he went to trip him once more when Anakin anticipated the attack and kick his knee out from under him, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Rolling onto his back, Dacken grabbed onto Anakin's arms, shoving his foot into his stomach, he threw the boy over his head, making him land flat on his back. They both jumped up onto their feet, both throwing punches at each other when their arms collided and they locked their arms together at the elbow. Dacken wrapped his other arm around the back of Anakin's neck shoving the young man forward.

Anakin released is grip on his trainer before kneeing him in the knee, making him lose his grip. Grabbing his wrist, he swung Dacken around sending him against the stone wall. Before Dacken could regain his balance, Anakin grabbed his arm again throwing him on the floor. Dacken held his hands up in surrender when Anakin pressed his foot against his throat. "You did well today young one," he told him smiling. Reaching down, Anakin helped his new friend up off the floor. "You're still fighting with more anger than anything," he commented.

"It's hard not to Master," Anakin answered.

"Yes but that is when your mind gets clouded," Dacken answered tapping his head.

"What are the ways of the Paladin Master?" Anakin asked curiously.

Dacken moved his fingers through his wet hair. "We do fight with both the light and the dark young one. We also just fight with what we feel is comfortable. Whether it is a light saber or a blaster or even just hand to hand contact," he explained.

"Is there an equal balance?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, if you use it correctly," Dacken replied.

Anakin stared at him quizzically. "The Jedi believe that there is only the Dark Side and the Light Side, there is no Grey Area. They are only protectors of the peace, not soldiers. While the Sith are killers and selfish, only caring for themselves. Whilst the Grey Paladin, we see a gray area in everything. You can't fight with just peace in mind, you see a comrade fall you will feel the anger. Except, it is how much anger you fight with young one. What happened that day in Coruscant, your anger and your lust for more power, more information almost destroyed everything you worked so hard for," Dacken explained.

"Yes I know Master," Anakin answered slowly.

"I also know you did those things believing you would find a way to save Padmé from death," Dacken added.

Anakin looked towards the house as he leaned against the stoned rail, not caring about the rain that was falling on his head. "There is a balance you must learn about Anakin. If you let yourself open up more to both sides of the Force, your mind will open up more to more precognitions," he added.

"You mean more visions than I do now?" Anakin asked.

"Yes and these visions you could use to your advantages. You can see an attack before it happens. If you are attune with your allies you can see everything before it happens as long as you keep an open mind to everything," Dacken explained.

Anakin furrowed his brow. "The Jedi never mentioned anything about the Grey Paladin before," he commented.

"It is not surprising young one. They don't like our aspects of the Force. They only teach the Light sides of the Force and to never once dabble with the Dark Side. However, I know all too well of many Jedi who have felt pain and anger in their lives. Even the best of Jedi have fallen because they just want a taste of the Dark Side. That taste makes them hungry for more because they are never taught about it," Dacken explained.

Clearing his throat, Dacken's eyes moved out over the lake. "As well as Jedi who have fallen in love before as well Anakin. You are not the first Jedi to have broken the Jedi code. Even Qui-Gon Jinn was in love once during his youth," he explained.

"Qui-Gon was?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes and I remember it well," Dacken answered.

He stood next to the young man. "Her name was Tahl, she was a wonderful Jedi and she was a very good friend of mine just as Qui-Gon once was," he explained. Anakin turned around, leaning against the rail so he could hear the story better. "The three of us were a great team, the three of us were usually sent on missions together because of how great of a team we used to be," he added.

"And?" Anakin asked slowly.

Sighing, the Paladin Master watched as the sun started coming through the clouded skies. "Well as I knew before they realized it, Qui-Gon and Tahl fell in love Anakin. They were going to do something about this romance when she returned from New Apslon a mission he wanted to go with her on but she refused," he explained. Dacken flicked an invisible leaf off the rail. "She never returned and the Jedi went searching for her. I watched as Qui-Gon tried to heal her through the Force but his attempts failed and she died," he explained.

Anakin swallowed, he never knew of this side of his friend and stared at the water. "Qui-Gon was devastated, complete devastated. As his friend I of course tried to be there as his friend to try to keep his emotions in check as well as Obi-Wan who was just a young Padawan at the time. None of it worked and that was the first and only time Qui-Gon almost joined the Dark Side," he explained.

"Qui-Gon joined the Dark Side?" Anakin asked.

"Almost young one, almost, but not quite. He was bent on revenge, he was hurting and was filled with so much anger and went to kill Tahl's killer. He had a chance, oh yes he had the chance of killing Tahl's killer. Except, it was Tahl who brought him back from the Dark Side. Even in death she saved him," he explained.

Dacken looked over at Anakin. "Just as I believe it wasn't just Qui-Gon's messages to you who sent you to us. I believe it was Padmé who was already helping you come back to the light side. Seeing that kind of connection that Tahl and Qui-Gon had shared, I had decided that there was more to the Force than the Jedi were telling us. When I suggested this, I was basically suspended from the Jedi Order for questioning them," he explained.

"I never heard of you before this though," Anakin commented.

"I am not surprised, because after my suspension was lifted I had willingly decided not to return to the Order. Instead I had found Master Delmon who then taught me the Paladin ways. I felt that a feeling such as love should be forbidden because it is an emotion that is uncontrollable and if it is found, why should such feelings be denied? I realized that since there are other Jedi who had a touch of that emotion, they become desperate to keep that emotion, that loved one in their lives it devastates them when it is gone just as it is found. That is what pushes them to the Dark Side because they are angry and hurt that it is an experience they can never feel again," Dacken explained.

Anakin was silent. "Love is not a weakness Anakin as Sidious might've put in your head. It also isn't a distraction as the Jedi have said. I have learned in all my years with the Paladin that love is something worth fighting for. Am I saying peace isn't? No, but peace can only serve someone for so long. It is love that is more powerful than any power in the universe. When that emotion is used correctly, it can make a person stronger than any Jedi or Sith," he explained.

"And how can it be used correctly?" Anakin asked, worried that his love for Padmé and the twins would become his weakness in battle.

Dacken looked over at him. "That love, that connection you feel toward your wife, your children, or even your friends. You fight for what you want what's best for them. Since your feelings for your family are strong, you would fight for wanting that peaceful life with them. To raise the twins in a normal, happy environment where they can learn and grow," he explained.

"It is what I want more than anything," Anakin answered.

"Then you think of it that way. You think of all the good your wife and children have brought into your life. You also need to remember that if Sidious finds out about their existence he will use them against you. He will threaten their lives and that is a test I will give you in time when I know you are ready to handle it," Dacken explained.

"Understood Master," Anakin answered.

Dacken smiled as he patted the young man on the back. "We should continue with your training some more before we call it a day," he informed.

"Yes, master," Anakin answered.

Dacken grinned as he swung a punch at Anakin's head who ducked out of the way and the sparring continued.

Later on, Anakin walked out of his room dressed in his black uniform again. Letting out a deep breath, he walked down the stairs and to the ship that still sat outside.

Once inside his room, Anakin bowed down on one knee before the hologram of Sidious as it appeared. "What is thy bidding my Master?" he asked.

"You have not reported for duty on the Command Ship," Sidious informed.

"I am on a mission my Master, I am looking for a Force source," Anakin answered.

He brought up all his anger to make sure Sidious wouldn't be suspicious of his whereabouts. "I have told you Vader you must report to the Command Ship and give me word on the status of our mission," he ordered.

"Forgive me my Master," Anakin answered.

"You will not go on missions without my permission!" Sidious snapped.

Before Anakin could react he felt the torturous pain of Sidiou's Force lightning come through the hologram and enter his body. Screaming in pain he fell to the floor holding his side in pain. "You will do as I order!" he snapped.

"Y-Yes my Master," Anakin groaned closing his eyes tight.

"Good," Sidious told him before disappearing.

Anakin slowly stood up, swallowing hard as he got up and went back inside. "He must be stopped, once and for all," he muttered.


	10. Redemption

Chapter 10: Redemption

Padmé woke up with a sigh, smiling when she felt her husband's arms wrapped protectively around her waist. When she heard noises coming from the monitor by the bed she carefully moved out form under her husband's arms. She pulled her robe on and made her way down the hall to the babies' room.

Entering the nursery, she smiled as she walked over and looked at her children. "Good morning," she cooed softly at them. Smiling she lifted Leia up into her arms, kissing her forehead. "You're the fussy one hm?" she asked. Leia let out a little noise before grabbing at her mother's long brown curls. Smiling, she kissed her daughter's forehead again before walking over to the changing table.

After putting her daughter in a clean diaper, she put her in a little pale purple dress before kissing her cheeks. "You're so precious," she cooed softly at her gurgling daughter. Smiling she placed Leia into her swing before walking over to Luke who was now wide awake. "You want attention now?" she cooed softly as she lifted Luke up into her arms. Luke let out a little noise before his tiny hands grasped the front of her nightgown. "Yes you are always the hungry one," she commented softly as she sat down in the rocking chair.

While Padmé was busy with the twins, Anakin was struggling against his dreams. Waking up with a gasp he sat up from bed. His head and torso was covered in sweat. Letting out a shaky breath he put his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself. Climbing out of bed he pulled on a shirt before standing out on the balcony. Clasping his hands behind his back he closed his eyes as he began to meditate to try to calm his frazzled nerves. "_Master Skywalker there are too many of them what are we going to do_?" the little boy's words echoed in his head.

Unable to concentrate on his meditation, he sat down on the marble floor with his hands buried into his hair. "I'm a monster, I am truly a monster," he told himself. The screams of the younglings he had murdered echoed through his head. Swallowing hard he lowered his head as his eyes closed, his guilt for his crime gripping him.

Padmé walked back into the bedroom to find her husband not in his bed. Looking up she saw that the balcony doors were open and went outside, expecting to find him meditating. Stepping outside, she didn't find him in his usual position meditating she looked to her side to find him sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. "Ani, what is it?" she asked worriedly as she kneeled in front of him.

"I'm a murderer," he told his wife his voice low and broken.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck. "Why are you here with me? Why? I killed so many people. I killed children Padmé! You should be wanting to keep Luke and Leia away from me. I don't deserve to be part of their lives," he told her. Shaking her head slowly she tried to grab a hold of his hands but he wouldn't budge.

"No, I'm not going to do that to you," she answered.

"Why? I deserve that much punishment. I deserve to be hated and unwanted, I deserve it all," he told her.

Still shaking her head, this time she was able to pry his hands from his hair. "Anakin, look at me," she insisted forcing him to look up.

"You should hate me," he answered.

"I don't hate you. Anakin, we can't change the decisions we have made in our past. No matter how hard we wish for it, it is done and it can't be undone. You can however, is try to show the galaxy that you are that good person everyone remembers you by again," she explained.

Anakin leaned forward, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "I see the children in my dreams, Padmé. I hear their screams in my head. I see myself killing people that I once called my friends," he explained.

"You made a mistake," she whispered.

"I made several thousands of mistakes that night," he answered.

"Palpatine used you against us. We were betrayed Anakin, someone told him that we were married and he used that against you," she told him pulling back.

Letting out a shaky breath, he closed his eyes as he lowered his head. "I love you Anakin. I love you and our children love you. Their eyes light up like fireworks when you walk into the room," she added. He sat in silence for a little while longer before he suddenly got up off the ground. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to prove to one person that I am trying to change," he told his wife as he began to change into his Sith robes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll return as soon as I can," he replied.

He kissed her gently before leaving.

Arriving on the Star Destroyer, Anakin got off the ship with Piett right behind him. "Welcome back Lord Vader," Ozzle greeted.

"Set a course for Alderaan," Anakin replied without a second glance.

"Right away my lord," Ozzle answered.

"And I want a full status report on the ship," he ordered.

"Right away," Ozzle answered.

Anakin made his way to one of his private rooms to send a message to Sidious.

When they arrived at Alderaan, Anakin made his way to the main hanger. "Lord Vader, are you sure you don't need to be accompanied?" Ozzle asked.

"I have no need of bodyguards Ozzle just stay on this ship," he ordered.

"Yes my Lord," he answered.

Anakin got on the ship and piloted the ship toward Alderaan.

Landing on the platform, Anakin got up and walked down the ramp to see Bail Organa waiting for him. "Lord Vader, what a surprise," he commented.

"Thank you Viceroy, we have much to discuss," Anakin answered.

"Of course, right this way if you please," Bail told him.

Anakin followed the Viceroy inside and looked around. "What brings you to our peaceful planet?" Bail asked.

"I am here looking for a child Viceroy," Anakin replied his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"A child?" Bail asked curiously.

Anakin nodded his head slowly when he looked outside to see Breha Organa sitting in the gardens with a smile on her face as a little girl ran up to her with a flower in her hand. "And that would be the child," he commented.

"That child? That's my daughter, Amara," Bail told the young man.

Anakin looked at the Viceroy. "I am well aware that you took that girl from the Jedi Temple during the purge," he informed. Bail cleared his throat as he stood by the window watching his wife play with the child.

"Lord Vader please have mercy on the child. Especially for my wife, she has grown attached to the girl," he answered.

"She is still a Jedi in training," Anakin told him.  
"If I may, she hasn't used her abilities since the night of the purge. She is too afraid to even want to become a Jedi anymore, please Vader. Let her stay here, let her live a normal life with Breha and me," Bail insisted.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Bail, I have no desire to hurt the child. I just want to bring her home to her sister who believes I have murdered her sister. I have turned from the Dark Side, Viceroy. I am once more Anakin Skywalker working undercover for Sidious so I can keep my position as head of the Imperial Army," he explained. Bail stared at him in disbelief.

"And why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Because I know that Padmé Amidala is still alive," Anakin replied as they walked down the hall.

"She truly isn't dead?" Bail asked.

"No, she is alive and well. She is back home," Anakin replied while he watched as Breha lifted the giggling girl into her lap, tickling her.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "I would like to speak to your wife," he informed.

"You will not," Bail answered.

"I just need to talk to her about the girl," he answered.

"Amara has traumatized enough in her young life. She doesn't need to see you," Bail told him.

"I mean her no harm," Anakin answered.

"Do you think she will understand that? She's only four," Bail pointed out.

Anakin looked back at the girl before nodding his head slowly. "I understand," he answered.

"I hope you do, we're still calming her when she screams at night. You might've freed her from death, Vader…" Bail started.

"Don't call me than anymore," Anakin answered.

Bail nodded his head slowly. "My answer remains the same, you won't be seeing the girl," he informed.

"Then I'll find a way to bring her sister here, because she believes that I murdered her as well as the rest of the children," Anakin answered.

During the conversation, they didn't hear the door open. Little Amara ran in with a smile. "Daddy! Look!" she exclaimed as she ran over to Bail. Seeing the girl sprint over to Bail with a smile, Anakin pulled his hood over his head as he moved back into the shadows.

"What do you have precious?" he asked squatting in front of her.

The little girl smiled as she opened her clasped hands to reveal a tiny bird. "Did you catch that?" Bail asked.

"No, it landed in my hands," she replied.

Breha was standing behind her with a smile. "Who was here?" she asked as she lifted the little girl up into her arms. Anakin closed his eyes, lowering his head a little.

"_He_ was here," Bail replied, refusing to say his name so he wouldn't scare his daughter.

"Is he still here?" she asked.

"Who mama?" Amara asked as she played with the necklace around her mother's neck.

"No one sweetheart," Breha replied.

Bail went to look over at Anakin when he saw that he was gone.

Walking towards the door, Anakin saw R2-D2 standing there. "Did you get what we needed Artoo?" he asked.

"Whirl, whirl," the droid answered.

Anakin made sure his hood was still over his head. "Let's go home," he murmured as they went back to the ship.

When they arrived back at the Lake Country, Anakin got out of the boat after lifting the droid back onto the dock. Padmé was waiting at the top of the stairs with Luke in her arms. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"Where's Sidara?" he asked.

"She's training, what's going on?" Padmé asked.

He kissed her gently, his hand on the side of her neck. Pulling away, he kissed the top of Luke's head. "What's going on?" she asked a little stunned by his greeting.

"I'm going to show her that I didn't harm Maila," he told her.

She gave him a quizzical look as they went inside.

Sidara was training with Dacken when Anakin walked in. "What do you want?" Sidara demanded.

"You wanted proof that your sister was alive?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but I know it's something you _don't_ have,' she replied.

Anakin looked down at the Astrodroid. "Artoo, show her the evidence," he instructed the droid. The little droid made a few beeping noises before a light came from his lense and a hologram appeared on the table. Sidara's eyes widened when she saw the hologram of her little sister playing in a garden while a woman was watching her with a smile.

"Maila!" she gasped as she kneeled in front of the table.

"Her name is now Amara Organa and she is in the care of Bail and Breha Organa on Alderaan," Anakin informed.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the hologram. "She really is alive," she whispered.

"I tried to bring her here for you, but Bail was right, she wouldn't understand that I am not that person who killed her friends that night," Anakin explained.

Sidara sniffled before looking at Anakin. "Thank you," she murmured. Padmé rested her hand on her husband's shoulder with a small smile. Anakin kissed the side of his wife's head with small smile.

"I'm proud of you," she murmured.

Anakin smiled, resting his forehead against the side of her head while holding Luke's tiny hand.


	11. The Worse Fear

Chapter 11: The Worse Fear

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh as he fell on the ground again. "You're not concentrating Anakin," Dacken told him.

"Yes I am," Anakin answered frustrated as he stood up.

"You are still so tempted to use the Force to help you. The Force shouldn't be your only use of fighting," he told him.

"I heard this before," Anakin answered.

"You heard it but you won't use what I told you to your advantage," Dacken told him.

"I'm just not good with a blaster or a Slugthrower," Anakin answered.

Dacken stared at him. "What is useful to you, Anakin?" he asked.

"I'm a good pilot," Anakin replied.

"I heard about that," he commented smiling.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Anakin, you must concentrate. I'm sure you would be great with another weapon besides a light saber. You won't have a ship nearby and a light saber is nowhere for you to use," he explained.

"I know! You told me this before!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Anakin, calm yourself. This is where your weaknesses begin to show themselves," Dacken answered.

Closing his eyes, the young trainee moved his fingers through his hair. "You must concentrate Anakin. Your mind is filled with your thoughts on Padmé and the twins. Remember Anakin the love for your family can be a strength, but you're using that using that emotion in a way that turns it into your weakness," he explained. Anakin was silent. "You are worrying about them, you worry about their safety. That is when the emotion becomes a weakness," he added.

"Of course I worry about them. They are my family," Anakin answered.

"Yes but the enemy will sense that, it doesn't take a Force-sensitive being to sense fear," Dacken told him.

"Then tell me Master, how do I use my emotions the correct way?" the young man asked.

Dacken removed his blaster as he swung it back and forth on his finger. "Anakin, instead of constantly worrying about them, you have to channel that love into a positive emotion," he replied. Nodding his head slowly, the two of them circled each other again. "Think about the future you want for your family. Picture those dreams in your mind, because those are the positives you must think about," he added.

"I understand Master," Anakin answered.  
"But you can't let those dreams cloud your mind either. They are to make you stronger, make it your advantage and not the enemy's," Dacken explained.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Now again," he ordered.

While Anakin was outside training, Padmé was sitting in the living room with the twins. Luke was sleeping in his swing while Leia was in her lap. Smiling she stroked her daughter's cheek while cradling her close.

Later that day, Anakin and Padmé had decided to take the twins to the fields. They had a blanket spread out and they had the twins lying on their backs staring at the sky. "I would love it if we could stay here forever," she murmured. Anakin smiled as he placed his hands under his son's feet, chuckling as the baby kicked against his hands.

"It would be a good place to raise them," he answered smiling.

He made a face at Luke, who began to gurgle and he gripped his father's fingers. Padmé watched as Anakin lied back on the ground, having his son lie on his chest. The little boy yawned before resting his tiny head over Anakin's heart. Smiling, the young man moved his hand over the infant's back watching as he began to fall asleep.

Padmé was lying on her side with Leia lying beside her, the infant grasping one of her mother's curls. Smiling, the new mother kissed her child's forehead while holding her tiny hand in hers. "They make life seem so easy," he murmured.

"They do," she agreed.

Sighing, he lifted Luke up, holding the baby above his head chuckling as his son wriggled around in his hands while clapping his hands. Lifting the baby up and down, Anakin pulled the baby close and kissed his forehead before lifting him back up. "I can't believe how big they're getting," he commented.

"I know, hard to believe they're four months old already," Padmé agreed.

Anakin smiled as he used the Force to give Luke to Padmé. Laughing softly, the young woman reached up, taking her son into her arms. Anakin smiled as he lifted Leia up, sitting up as he cradled the little girl in his arms. Leia let out a little noise as she reached up, her tiny hands resting on his face. Kissing her tiny forehead, he stroked her cheek gently before he looked at the three of them. This was one of the happiest moments of his life, spending time with his family.

That night, while everyone else slept peacefully in the house, Anakin was struggling against another dream.

_**Anakin was in a corridor with his light saber drawn as he quietly made his way down the hall. "You have failed me Lord Vader," a voice hissed behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sidious standing behind him.**_

_**"I won't allow you to torture my family any longer!" he snapped.**_

_**"You have done the damage yourself Vader," Sidious cackled.**_

_**Anakin shook his head slowly, backing up he bumped into something. Turning around his eyes widened in horror to find Padmé on the floor. "Padmé!" he exclaimed dropping to his knees.**_

_**"In your anger Vader, you had killed her," Sidious laughed.**_

_**"No, no, I didn't kill her. I didn't," he insisted.**_

_**Anakin placed his hands on his wife's face. "Padmé wake up, please wake up," he begged. He suddenly heard infants crying. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Luke and Leia in Sidious's grasp.**_

_**"I have the two perfect apprentices now," Sidious sneered.**_

_**"NO!" Anakin shouted.**_

_**Standing up, he grabbed a hold of his light saber when he suddenly couldn't breathe. Dropping to his knees he grasped at his throat while Sidious began fading away with the twins. "Goodbye my one time apprentice," Sidious cackled.**_

Anakin shot up from bed gasping for air. This time, Padmé was awake and she had her hands on his back and chest. "Ani, what is it?" she asked. He lied back on the pillows, gasping for air. "Anakin…" she whispered.

"I killed you and Sidious took our children away and there was nothing I could do to stop him," he babbled.

She hushed him gently. "It's alright, everything's alright," she whispered gently, stroking his hair. Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "Luke and Leia are safe, I'm safe, we're all safe," she reassured him. Pulling her close to him, he kept his arms tightly around her as if she would fade away right before his eyes. Padmé moved her hand up and down his arm in an attempt to relax him. After what seemed like hours, Anakin finally fell back to sleep with Padmé still in his arms.

The next day, Anakin was sitting on the couch in the living room looking over a status report Ozzle had sent him. Setting the data pad aside, he put his head in his hands as his nightmare continued to plague his mind. Padmé was standing in the doorway, feeling like this was déjà vu all over again. Biting her lower lip, she made her way over to the couch. "Ani," she said softly. She placed her hands on his shoulders, moving soothing circles into his shoulder blades.

Lifting his head, Anakin placed his hands over hers. "Everything's going to be alright," she assured him as she continued rubbing his shoulders.

"Padmé I don't know what to do," he said quietly.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "You're doing your best, Ani and you're doing a wonderful job at it," she said quietly.

"Living two different lives? I live here training to be a Paladin and then I leave to become Darth Vader. It's hard to pretend to hate when I can't direct that hate to the actual person," he explained.

Resting her forehead against his temple, the young woman let out a deep breath. "Anakin, you will beat the Emperor, I'll be right there when it happens," she told him softly. Anakin remained silent, just holding one of Padmé's hands against his chest as he continued to ponder everything he was doing and what he was planning.

Two days later, Anakin walked out of the house to see Piett standing there waiting for him. "Is my ship ready?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord," Piett replied.

Anakin nodded as he made sure his cloak was secure. Turning around, he sighed to see Padmé standing there. Walking over, he hugged her tight. "I'll return as soon as I can," he whispered. She held onto him, closing her eyes tight.

"Please be careful," she answered.

Kissing her shoulder and neck, he pulled back while resting his hand on the side of her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

He leaned forward, kissing her gently. Kissing him back, she gripped the front of his jerkin when he pulled back. "Give our children my love," he whispered.

"You know I will," she answered quietly.

Anakin kissed her forehead before walking over to Piett. "Let's go," he told his comrade as they left. Padmé walked over to the balcony and watched as the two of them got in the boat that was waiting for them.

"Please be safe," she whispered as she grasped the japor snippet around her neck.

She watched as the boat sped off with her husband and two of their comrades until they were only a dot in the distance. Swallowing hard, she turned around and went back inside the house where Sidara waited with the twins.

As the shuttle landed in the main hanger of the Star Destroyer, Anakin got up from his seat and pulled on his hood. Dacken pulled on his Storm Trooper helmet while Piett exited the ship to take his place in line. "Go Dacken," Anakin told his master before making sure he was presentable to his soldiers. Dacken nodded as he grabbed his blaster and exited the ship. Letting out a deep breath, Anakin turned on his heel and left the ship after pulling his hood over his head.

"Lord Vader welcome back," Ozzle greeted.

"Any messages from my Master?" Anakin asked, putting on his cold soldier persona.

"Nothing my Lord, but good news the Death Star is well on the way of completion," Ozzle informed.

"It would be better news if the Death Star was completed. The Emperor is becoming impatient," Anakin answered.

He continued to walked towards the doors with Ozzle rattling off anything and everything he felt was useful information to him. "And the Emperor has sent you a new advisor," Ozzle informed. Stopping suddenly, Anakin looked at the Captain.

"A new advisor?" he asked.

"Yes, since Tarkin is now gone the Emperor felt that…" Ozzle started.

"I had just asked you if the Emperor sent me any sort of message and you told me no," Anakin told him irritated.

"This wasn't a message he left for you my Lord, this was a message he left to me," Ozzle explained his eyes widening in fear.

Anakin was silent, his eyes moving over toward Dacken who was following him with his own squadron. "And what is the name of this new advisor?" he asked.

"Commander Kerlos Eriston," Ozzle replied.

Nodding his head slowly, they continued walking. "And when should I expect this new advisor?" he asked.

"Tomorrow my lord," Ozzle replied.

"Make sure everything is prepared for his arrival," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," Ozzle replied.

"Now, I shall retire," Anakin informed.

Ozzle stopped and bowed as his leader walked by him and to his quarters.

Once he was alone in his quarters, he looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is there?" he demanded.

"Piett my lord," Piett answered.

Anakin unlocked the door, letting his two comrades in. "I am not liking this at all," Dacken commented as he pulled his helmet off. Anakin shook his head slowly as he began to pace the room.

"It is obvious this new 'advisor' is a pawn for Sidious to keep track of my whereabouts," Anakin answered.

Piett nodded his head slowly. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked. Shaking his head slowly, Anakin tapped his chin as he continued to pace as he tried to think of a plan.

"Right now, we keep a low profile. All three of us. We keep our minds closed because we don't know if this is one of Sidious' Force sensitive allies," Anakin explained.

"I agree, it is much too dangerous now. We know nothing about this Eriston," Dacken answered.

"That is why we keep low but we still continue with our plans. Piett can you get into Erison's files?" Anakin asked.

"It will take some work but I'm sure I can unlock his classified information," Piett answered.

Nodding his head slowly, the young man let out a deep breath. "Then get to work on unlocking those files and keep it quiet. Sidious is already paranoid. He's going to be watching the computer systems and what goes on in them," Anakin explained.

"It will be done," Piett answered.

Anakin looked over toward Dacken. "Send a message to the Paladins, tell them our arrival to Dantooine has been delayed," he instructed. Dacken nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Send a message to Naboo for me as well," Anakin added.

"And what should I tell her?" Dacken asked.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "That I'm sorry that I won't be home as soon as I had promised," he replied. Dacken nodded again. "We need to disperse, we don't need to have anyone wondering what we're doing," Anakin informed. They nodded as Dacken pulled on his helmet and left with Piett behind him. Once the door was closed, Anakin sat down with his head in his hands with a frustrated sigh.

"Soon old man, very soon will you fail," he muttered to himself.


	12. The Spy

Chapter 12: The Spy

Anakin was standing on the bridge watching the construction of the Death Star when Ozzle nervously walked over to him. "My Lord," he called.

"Yes," Anakin answered without looking at him.

"The new advisor's ship has arrived," Ozzle informed.

Anakin nodded as he made sure his hood was secure as he left the bridge to greet his "new advisor".

Walking into the main hanger, he watched as the platform extended and Commander Eriston walked down the ramp. "I hope your trip was productive," Anakin commented.

"Fairly thank you Lord Vader," Eriston answered.

The commander stopped, forcing Anakin to stop. He suddenly held out a data pad. "This is my data, the Emperor felt you should know all the information you need about me before I take my position," he informed.

"It will be useful to me thank you," Anakin replied.

He turned to Piett. "Make sure things gets to my quarters," he instructed.

"At once my lord," Piett answered before leaving.

They continued on their walk to the bridge. "Your place will be here on the bridge, and you will be advising me on events dealing with rebels or any Force signatures detected on the scanners," he ordered.

"It doesn't seem that hard of a job," Eriston commented.

"Do not fail me. My last advisor failed me one too many times," Anakin answered, trying to intimidate the new officer.

Eriston nodded his head slowly. "Of course," he answered before he began working almost immediately. Anakin started walking along the ramp before he made his way out off the bridge and towards his quarters.

Once he knew he was alone he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He was completely exhausted, ever since he was stuck on this ship he hardly slept. He was constantly fearing for his family's safety. Letting out a deep breath, he shook his head slowly when there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" he called.

"TK153," the person answered.

Anakin got up and opened the door, letting Dacken in. Dacken removed his helmet. "You're revealing your weakness again young one," he informed.

"It's hard not to. It has been so long since I've been apart from Padmé and the first time I've been apart from the twins," Anakin replied.

"Yes but remember, Sidious can sense everything," he said quietly.

"I know Master," Anakin answered.

The Paladin Master nodded his head slowly. "Think of those dreams when you begin to doubt yourself. That is your weakness, Anakin. Self-doubt, you do it constantly," he explained. Anakin nodded his head slowly. "As well as insecurity, Sidious has been feeding off your insecurity," he added.

"I just can't seem to get that nightmare I had out of my head. I don't even know if it's a nightmare or a vision," Anakin answered.

"You're letting your fear take over. You're afraid of becoming that monster again, fulfilling that plan Sidious has had all along," Dacken explained.

Anakin gave him a quizzical look. "What plan?" he asked.

"Anakin, all Sidious has ever wanted was for Padmé to die. All the assassination attempts on her life? Those were all his planning, he might think she's dead right now, but if you don't start controlling your feelings he's going to find out that you lied," Dacken explained.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Concentrate, don't let him figure out the plan," he instructed.

"I understand Master," Anakin answered.

"Be mindful, do as I had taught you and you'll be able to see what this Eriston is planning eventually," Dacken added.

Anakin nodded his head slowly in agreement.

Later on, Anakin was in the gym making sure the door was closed and locked before he started practicing with the holograms. He ducked when a hologram punched at his head and did a back flip when another one attempted to trip him. He had to practice his hand to hand combat if he was going to be worthy enough to really be part of the Paladins. "_Concentrate Anakin, concentrate_," Qui-Gon told the young man. Anakin suddenly had the feeling one of the holograms had pulled out a blaster. Grabbing his light saber from his belt he began deflecting blaster shots.

Doing a back flip over the hologram behind him, he took a swipe at the hologram, the hologram disappeared when it was defeated. Raising his hand to deflect another blast, his light saber was shot out of his hand. Seeing that the hologram was still firing several more shots, he rolled across the ground, staying behind a pillar that was in the room. Seeing a discarded blaster on the floor, Anakin got up and deflected the blaster shots with his hand before grabbing the weapon off the floor. Spinning back around he fired a shot, the blaster shot going right to the hologram's head. Smiling at his triumph, Anakin stood up from the floor, letting out a deep breath. "_Well done, Anakin, well done,_" Qui-Gon told him as he appeared before him.

"I'll be a Paladin Master yet," Anakin quipped as he put the blaster in his belt before grabbing his discarded light saber off the floor, attaching it to his belt.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he sat down. "Well you have a long ways to go before that happens young one," he commented. Anakin sighed as he moved his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you say anything about how you were tempted to join the Dark Side?" he asked suddenly.

"It was a subject that was never brought up," Qui-Gon replied simply.

Anakin sat down. "I do know what it's like to be tempted Anakin. Tempted and almost joining, I never felt so much anger in my life than when Tahl died in my arms," the Jedi Knight told him, shaking his head slowly, "it was possibly the worse day of my life."

"You were tempted but you didn't join," Anakin commented.

"No, that's because Tahl stopped me from killing her killer," Qui-Gon replied.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Things weren't supposed to end up this way Master," he said quietly.

"No, but you are trying to fix it," Qui-Gon answered.

"What if it can't be fixed? What if I have done too much damage to the galaxy?" Anakin asked.

"Your fears and insecurities are clouding your mind again," he replied.

"It is impossible to escape the fear and insecurities of the cruelty I have done," Anakin told his friend standing up again.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Anakin, keep an open mind. The Paladins are willing to help you, once people begin to see that the Empire is beginning to fall apart from the inside out, the galaxy will be fixed, you just can't do it alone young one," he explained. Anakin was silent as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't this 'Chosen One'. I wish I wasn't Force sensitive at all. I just want to be back on Naboo with Padmé and the twins where we can be a real family," he commented.

Qui-Gon nodded his head slowly. "I just want my family Qui-Gon, but I guess for anyone that is too much to ask," he muttered as he sat down. He moved his fingers through his hair.

"Anakin, it's not wrong to want a family. If Tahl had survived I probably would've left the Order myself," Qui-Gon admitted.

"What do I do? I'm just terrified that Sidious will find out I had lied and I won't be able to protect them," Anakin answered.

"That is where you need to be mindful young one. You need to think about what Dacken had told you. You need to think about those dreams you have about being with Padmé and the children. To give your children a normal, happy life, but you can't…" Qui-Gon started.

"I can't let those thoughts cloud my mission either," Anakin finished for him.

Chuckling softly, the old Jedi Knight patted his shoulder gently. "You are becoming wise young one," he commented.

"I'm just trying to do what is right for my family," Anakin answered.

"I understand," Qui-Gon answered.

Standing up, Qui-Gon looked at the young man. "You will do what is right Anakin and you will succeed," he informed before disappearing. Standing up, Anakin walked out of the gym to find Eriston standing there.

"Ah Lord Vader, there you are. I have brought you the status report on the search for any Force signatures on Tatooine," the advisor informed holding up a data pad.

Anakin looked at the data pad. "Why Tatooine? It is obvious no other Force empowered people or creatures live there," he answered thrusting the data pad back to him.

"The Emperor has instructed to look all the planet's systems," Eriston informed.

"Look at Vortex or Anobis," Anakin answered.

"Of course my lord," Eriston answered.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he walked down the hall and the advisor was right on his heels. "I would like to be alone Commander," he informed.

"Yes, of course," Eriston answered as Anakin continued on his walk.

As Anakin made his usual check on the rest of the soldiers, he suddenly felt like he was being followed. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Eriston trying to follow him in the shadows. "If you are trying to spy on me, you are doing a very bad job at it," he informed. Before Eriston could react, Anakin grabbed him by his throat, shoving him against the wall. "Why are you spying on me?" he demanded.

"It is what the Emperor has ordered," Eriston answered.

"Why!" Anakin snapped slamming his back into the iron walls.

"He believes you are hiding something," Eriston replied.

Feeling frustration fill his veins he grabbed Eriston by the throat. Just when he felt his anger grip him, he instead dropped the Commander and waved his hand. "You did not see me here, you did not follow me, and you did not tell me the Emperor's plan," he told the soldier.

"I did not see you here, I did not follow you, and I did not tell you the Emperor's plan," the soldier repeated before walking away.

Anakin let out a deep breath before he walked to one of his secret rooms. Sitting down, he sent out a transmission to Naboo. A few seconds later, Padmé's face appeared on the screen. "Ani! Are you alright? What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm alright angel, I'm just fine. We have a bit of a problem. The Emperor has sent a new advisor on the ship and I know he is a spy to keep track of what I am doing," he explained.

Padmé swallowed. "What's going to happen?" she asked.

"Have faith my love, everything will fall into place don't worry," he assured her.

He suddenly heard gurgling and a smile appeared on his face to see one of the twins in her lap. "Hey Luke," he said smiling.

"Guess what," Padmé told him smiling.

"What?" he asked.

The young woman smiled. "He stood up today," she replied as she got Luke to stand up on her knees.

"He stood up? By himself?" he asked shocked.

"For a full five seconds," she replied smiling.

Anakin smiled. "Now that she saw her brother standing Leia's trying to now," she commented laughing a little. Anakin smiled a little when Padmé pointed the screen over to Leia who was standing up while holding onto Artoo. Anakin chuckled lightly.

"You're getting so big Leia, I'm so proud of you both," he told his infant children.

He looked over his shoulder. "I have to go, they'll start to wonder where I am," he told her. Padmé nodded her head slowly. "I love you, all three of you," he told her.

"We love you too," Padmé answered.

Padmé placed a kiss on her fingertips before placing them on the screen. "Say bye, bye daddy," she told Luke and Leia. Anakin smiled as she got Luke to wave. Anakin waved at his family before cutting the connection.


	13. Unconditional Love

Chapter 13: Unconditional Love

Padmé sighed as she sat outside on the sand with Luke in her arms and Leia trying to crawl in the sand in front of her. "What are you doing big girl?" she cooed. Leia stopped and sat down, her tiny hands trying to grab a handful of sand but it would fall between her fingers. Padmé was laughing, setting Luke down. "Oh no!" Padmé exclaimed when her daughter started sticking her hands into her mouth. "No, Leia, no," she told her daughter laughing as she wiped her hands, "not good to eat, no, no."

After cleaning her hands she smiled as she lifted both the twins up into her arms. Scooting towards the water she smiled as she carefully dipped Luke's toes into the water. The baby let out a shriek before pulling his feet up. Padmé laughed as she kissed the top of his head while Leia tried to lean forward to splash the water. Smiling she carefully set Luke beside her before picking Leia up, letting her daughter's feet touch the water. "Need some help?" Sidara asked as she sat next to Padmé.

"Yeah could you just hold Luke? It's hard to keep an eye on two babies," Padmé answered smiling.

Sidara nodded as she lifted the other twin up into her arms. Luke let out a little noise as he clapped his hands together. "He's looking like his dad," she commented. Padmé glanced over at her son with a smile.

"So much like him," the young woman agreed.

Padmé smiled as Leia let out a shriek as her feet touched the water and kept splashing, making her laugh softly. "This one has the adventurous soul like Anakin does," she commented. She kissed the top of her daughter's head while helping her stand up in the water. "I'm still having a hard time believing that in a week they'll be five months old," she added. Padmé pulled Leia back into her lap. "They're getting too big too fast," she commented before placing a kiss on Leia's cheek. Leia let out a little noise while grasping at Padmé's necklace.

Sidara watched as Padmé played with her children with a smile. "They are getting quite big," she agreed after a minute. Padmé smiled as she took both of her babies into her arms, kissing them both.

"Time to get you two inside," Padmé commented as she stood up from the ground.

Sidara took Luke into her arms as they went back towards the house.

After putting the twins down for their naps, Padmé sighed as she walked down the stairs to find Sidara sitting on the couch watching the video of Maila again. "I can't believe he went all the way to Alderaan to get this," she murmured.

"Anakin wanted to show that Maila was safe and well taken care for," Padmé answered.

Sidara nodded with a heavy sigh as she watched as her little sister skipped over to her new mother with the bird in her hands. "Anakin is not a bad person, it's Vader who's evil," Padmé told her.

"They are one in the same to me," Sidara answered.

"You don't know Anakin like I do. I have known him for so long…" Padmé murmured.

Standing up again she walked over to the window to stare out over the lake. "How could you stay with him after everything he did?" Sidara asked as she stood up. Padmé glanced over at her before turning back to the water.

"Because it wasn't the Anakin I knew. That was not the man I fell in love with, not the little boy I met on Tatooine. It wasn't Anakin and I was determined to prove that there was still good in him and I was right," Padmé explained.

"Weren't you terrified of the things he could've done if your plan for his redemption didn't work?" Sidara asked.

Padmé turned around, leaning against the wall while her eyes looked up the stairs where her children slept. "Everyday scared me from the moment I woke up to the moment I fell asleep, or tried to fall asleep. I started wondering in my head if the twins were going to be raised on the ship and if Anakin was going to raise them the ways of the Dark Side. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my children the same way I lost my husband, but I couldn't leave him either. He needed me. He denied it, but he needed me. I could see it in his eyes every time he walked into our room. His eyes screamed for help, they screamed for freedom," she explained.

"You would think a monster…" Sidara started.

Padmé held her hand up. "Don't call him that," she told the young woman in a warning voice.

"Forgive me," Sidara answered.

The former senator walked by Sidara, heading towards the stairs. "You don't know Anakin like I do. You won't really understand why he did the things he did unless you talk to him. Instead you belittle and ridicule him. You have done it again and again, especially in front of the children. What will you accomplish if you get his children to become frightened of the father they adore? Will it give you the satisfaction you are looking for by taking away the only reason he lives? After he risked his life to bring you footage of your living sister you still say these horrible, horrible things about Anakin. You don't hear his screams at night from that night, but I do. So before you open your mouth to call him another name, _think_," Padmé told her before going upstairs.

Entering the nursery, Padmé walked over and lifted Leia up into her arms. Sitting down in the rocking chair she stroked her infant daughter's cheek gently. Leia opened her eyes sleepily, her tiny hand gripping her mother's thumb before falling back to sleep. "Daddy will be home as soon as he can," she whispered. She stroked her daughter's cheek with a gentle smile.

Back on the Star Destroyer, Anakin was practicing his fighting techniques with Dacken. The Paladin Master gained the upper hand and defeated Anakin, throwing him to the hard floor. Groaning, Anakin just lied there on the ground frustrated. "You're doing it again, Anakin. You listen to my words but you won't heed them," Dacken told him.

"I'm trying!" Anakin snapped.

"You aren't trying hard enough! You're not going to win this war! You're going to lose Padmé and the children if you don't fight! You will lose, you are losing now!" Dacken told him.

"I am not losing!" Anakin answered.

"You are losing! Everyone doesn't believe in you! Everyone is rooting for you to fail, to become Sidious's right hand man! You're going to lose whatever it is you have left! Sidious will take away Padmé and the children! He will kill them and you will never see them again," Dacken told him.

"SHUT UP!" Anakin shouted.

"You will lose! You are weak! You are a spineless coward who can't do anything right!" Dacken answered.

Anakin let out a shout as he charged at Dacken with his light saber drawn. Dacken blocked Anakin's attacks, grinning to see that his plan had worked. Anakin grabbed Dacken's arm, throwing him over his shoulder. Dacken hit the iron floor, closing his eyes tight from the impact. "You did great Anakin, I knew you would," he told the young man. Anakin was breathing heavy before he helped his friend up.

"Is this part of your weird Paladin training?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, you weren't fighting, I need to see the actual power you can give off," Dacken replied.

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "The enemy knows about your insecurities, that is how Sidious turned you…" Dacken stopped.

"I know how he turned me!" Anakin snapped irritably.

Dacken held his hands up. "Calm yourself Anakin, see that is your weakness. When you get wound up, you continue to let yourself get wound up until you explode," he explained.

"And what do you propose I do about that?" Anakin asked.

"Calm your thoughts, calm your feelings," Dacken replied.

"Calm my thoughts and feelings? You just sat there playing them against me!" Anakin exclaimed.

"That is because that is EXACTLY what the enemy will do if you don't calm yourself and think," Dacken answered calmly.

Closing his eyes, Anakin paced the floor letting out a deep breath. "Anakin, something is troubling you. What is wrong young one?" he asked concerned. Anakin sat down with a deep breath.

"Master, I feel like a monster. No matter what I do, no matter what kind of plans I come up with. I still feel like a monster, no matter how hard I am trying to redeem myself. I can still see the younglings screaming for help, looking at me in horror. The fact that these children turned to me, looking to me to save them. Instead I…I ruthlessly murdered them…" he trailed off.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "No matter what I do I can't forgive myself for those ruthless murders. They were only children…and me being a father now makes me disgusted with myself even more," he added.

"Anakin, you were seduced by the Dark Side. You were no longer in control with anything but anger and hate. Sidious poisoned your mind. He made you believe what he wanted you to believe," Dacken explained.

The Paladin apprentice lowered his head, his eyes closed. "Anakin…" Dacken started as he sat across from him.

"I didn't care, Master. I feel like the monster Sidara calls me. I do feel like a monster, an evil being that shouldn't be worth exploring this galaxy," Anakin explained.

Dacken shook his head slowly. "Anakin, that was not you. That was Vader who did those evil things," he insisted.

"I _am_ Darth Vader," Anakin answered as he stood up from the floor.

He walked over to the small window of the training room, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I can still feel so much anger and hate. I feel the Dark Side tugging at me, beckoning for me to return to that side, to return to the power that I had before. The power that I pretend that I have now," he explained.

"You are powerful Anakin. You still have that power," Dacken answered.

He looked at the young man before him. "You have so much potential, potential that needs to be unlocked. If you concentrate enough, if you let go of the constant hate and anger that is still resonating within you, you can be an amazing Paladin Master," he explained.

"But you said the Paladins use the dark side as well?" Anakin asked.

"We balance it out, because you can't control anger and hate. I don't know how most of the Jedi could do that. We are still living beings that have feelings, to see a comrade or a loved one dying before your very eyes is not something you should have to push away. To basically say 'They are dead there is nothing we can do', it is almost heartless. To not miss them or mourn them, that is something I never understood with the Jedi. I know very well that you miss your mother," Dacken explained.

Anakin lifted his head, his eyes going over to his new Master. "Yes, Anakin, I know what happened to your mother. I know how she died the way she did. I also know that you had visions of her death and only had them disregarded as dreams. I can see where your anger and hatred began young one," he explained. Anakin lowered his head, closing his eyes tight as his mother's death appeared in his head again. "Anakin, you are loved. Three people back on Naboo love and adore you. Am I telling you to forget your mother? No, but I do want you to remember that she loved you and she would want you to do what is right in this galaxy," Dacken explained.

Dacken rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You think of her final moments, you shouldn't think of those moments. The moments before that fateful day are the ones you should think about. The days that should be cherished, not a bitter memory," he added. Anakin was silent, tapping his fingers on the windowsill. "I will leave you to your thoughts, but remember what I said young one," he informed before he put his Storm Trooper disguise back on and left. Anakin watched him go before he looked back out the window, his mind drifting to everything his Master had told him.

"_My son…oh my grown up son…I'm so proud of you Ani. Now I am complete…"_

Closing his eyes, Anakin swallowed hard as his mother's words echoed in his head. Dacken was right. All this started on the fateful day on Tatooine, when his mother died in his arms. The anger and hate started to grow from there. He blamed the Jedi for her death. For a longtime the hate and anger grew from there and he didn't know how to let go. "I have to change…for the galaxy…for democracy…and for my family. I promise mom, I still promise that I won't fail again," he murmured before leaving the training area.


	14. Still the Same

Chapter 14: Still the Same

Anakin was sitting in his room meditating. For the last three months he was on this ship, three months since he was under Sidious's ruling, three months since he last saw his wife and children. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the holo on his stand. Lifting it up, he smiled a little. The holo was of Padmé sitting out on the veranda of their Lake Country home with Luke and Leia in her arms. Looking up, he heard a knock on the door. Putting the holo back in the drawer, he stood up. "Yes," he answered.

"My lord, we have arrived at Coruscant," Ozzle informed.

"Why are we at Coruscant?" Anakin demanded opening the door.

"The Emperor has requested your presence my lord," Ozzle got out nervously.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Very well, have Piett and TK153 waiting at the ship for me as usual," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," Ozzle answered before leaving.

Anakin closed the door, pinching the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh. Pulling on his hood, he left his quarters. Putting the security code into the data pad so no one could get into anything while he was gone, Anakin turned and went to the main hanger.

When he arrived at the Imperial Palace, Anakin got off his ship and looked toward his friends. "Keep an eye on everything," he told them. Piett nodded his head slowly as he stood by the ship with Dacken on the other side of the ramp.

Entering the Emperor's office, Anakin bent down on one knee. "What is thy bidding my master?" he asked. Sidious turned around in his chair, his yellow eyes staring at the young man before him.

"Lord Vader, you have not been doing your job," he commented.

"I am searching for the traitors my Master," Anakin insisted.

"You are not looking hard enough," Sidious hissed at him.

Anakin kept his head lowered, closing his eyes tight. "You are not doing your job Lord Vader," he snapped.

"I am awaiting your orders my Master," Anakin answered.

Sidious's eyes were glaring at Anakin. "My orders? In order to get orders my apprentice is to contact me! It shouldn't be my job to chase you," Sidious snapped.

"I have been trying to find the traitors Master that I haven't been able to con…" he was cut off with a jolt of electricity shooting through is body.

Crying out in pain, Anakin fell to the floor as the sheering pain from the electricity rushing through his body. "Do not argue with me!" Sidious snapped. Feeling the pain rush through him, Anakin tried to sit up when Sidious pumped more electric volts into his body. "You will pay for your lack of respect," Sidious snapped before he continued with his torture. Anakin was screaming in pain as the pain ripped through his body.

On the roof, Dacken could feel Anakin's torture. "Something's going on," he told Piett.

"Should we do something?" Piett asked.

Dacken's eyes moved towards the door. "No, Sidious will not kill him. He still needs Anakin alive," he answered.

After what felt like an eternity, the torture stopped and Anakin was lying on the floor gasping for air. "Do not fail me again Lord Vader," Sidious snapped.

"Yes…Master…" Anakin answered, pain etched in his voice.

"Now get out of my sight!" Sidious snapped.

Slowly getting up off the floor, Anakin left the room while trying to fight to stay conscious.

When he was able to reach the landing platform, Anakin just stared at his two friends before his body gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Dacken and Piett ran over to him. The Paladin Master placed his hand on Anakin's head, checking for a life Force reading. "He's alive, we need to get him out of here," he told Piett. Nodding in agreement, they both got Anakin onto the ship and flew back to the Star Destroyer, what they didn't know was they had a stowaway onboard.

Piett turned on the comlink. "Ozzle, this is Lieutenant Piett, I am informing you on Lord Vader's behalf that we are on our next mission. You are in charge while Vader is in absence," he instructed.

"Very good Lieutenant," Ozzle answered before the transmission was cut.

"Set a course for Naboo," Dacken instructed.

Piett nodded before putting in the coordinates.

Back on Naboo, Padmé was playing with the twins. Luke let out a gurgle before putting his rattle in his mouth. "And it goes right in the mouth," Padmé quipped smiling at her children. Leia let out a shriek of laughter as she shook her hands when one of her toys made a funny noise. "I still can't believe you two are eight months old, where does the time go?" she asked quietly.

"Mistress Padmé," Threepio called as he made his way to her.

"Yes Threepio?" she answered.

"We have visitors my lady," the gold droid told her.

Padmé gave him a quizzical look. "Keep an eye on the twins," she told him.

"Of course," he answered as she left the room.

Walking out onto the veranda, she let out a gasp to see Piett and Dacken trying to get an unconscious Anakin out of the boat. "Anakin!" she gasped hurrying down the stairs. They looked up as she was beside Anakin. "What happened?" she asked.

"Sidious," was Dacken's only answer as they got Anakin inside.

"Set him right here," she told them, gesturing to the couch.

She undid his cloak from around his neck, tossing it aside. "Ani," she whispered, her hands on his face. She stroked his cheek gently with her thumb. "Ani, can you hear me?" she asked quietly. Anakin groaned softly as he started coming to. "Anakin," she whispered.

Opening his eyes, his vision was blurred when he saw Padmé kneeling beside him. "Padmé…" he started as he tried to sit up.

"No, don't try to sit up," Padmé told him as she tried to push him back down.

Feeling the after affects from the torture grip him, it didn't take much convincing to lie back down. "Anakin what happened?" Dacken asked.

"Sidious is displeased with my actions lately," Anakin replied.

He winced, letting out a deep breath. "Force lightning. Still hurts like last time," he muttered closing his eyes tight. Padmé stroked her husband's hair when Luke crawled over and stood up by the couch.

"Da, da, da, da," the boy gurgled as he pulled on his father's sleeve.

Anakin stared in disbelief. "When did he start talking?" he asked as he lifted his son up into his arms.

"They both began talking a week ago," she replied smiling.

Anakin stared at his son in disbelief as the baby sat down on his stomach letting out a noise. "I just cannot believe how big they are," he murmured. Sitting up slowly, he kissed his son's forehead when he suddenly felt a presence. Padmé saw his blue eyes turn cold, a stare going towards the door.

"Ani…" she started when Leia was tugging on her mother's dress.

"Ma, ma, ma," the baby called holding her little arms out to be held.

Padmé held her daughter in her arms. "Someone's here," Anakin informed as he went to stand up.

"Anakin don't try to get up or fight anyone, you are in no position to do anything of the sort," Dacken told his apprentice.

"I will do what I must if I have to protect my family," Anakin replied defiantly.

Luke rested his little head on his father's chest, his tiny hands gripping his father's tunic as the young man walked out onto the veranda. "I thought you were told to never come back?" he asked as he covered his son up with his cloak. Obi-Wan stood there in silence.

"I am not here to fight you," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin made sure his son was hidden from his old Master's prying eyes. "You are not taking my family from me," he said coldly.

"Anakin, I am here to speak in a peaceful manner. Nothing aggressive, I promise," Obi-Wan answered.

"Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me in front of my own wife the last time we met," Anakin pointed out.

Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh. "I am not going to kill you," he assured him. To prove his point, the Jedi General took his light saber and tossed it on the ground. "I am here to help you. I have been keeping an eye on you from afar during the last three months since your return to the Star Destroyer," Obi-Wan informed.

"You've been spying on me? How could you do this without me feeling your presence?" Anakin demanded.

"I have been shielding myself, to make sure that you couldn't see me and that I was able to see if what Padmé and Dacken have told me is true," Obi-Wan answered.

"Da, da, da, da," Luke gurgled, pulling on his father's tunic with a gurgle.

Anakin sighed as he rubbed his son's back. "Your children, they are strong with the Force as you are," Obi-Wan commented.

"I am aware of that, very aware," Anakin replied still not trusting him.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "You won't teach your children the ways of the Jedi, I won't allow it," Anakin told him.

"You will teach them the forbidden way?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You mean the better way? A way that my children can still live normal lives instead of being torn away from their parents at such a young age? To cut love from their lives and to lock it up telling them that it is forbidden and for people with their abilities it doesn't exist?" Anakin demanded.

The younger man shook his head slowly. "The Jedi have made it sound like the love for a parent, or a lover, or a child is the path of the dark side. The Jedi are not to mourn or miss ones they have lost, but why? What makes love so evil? It isn't evil, I won't let you take that away from Luke and Leia," he added.

"They could fall into that path," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin shook his head again. "Not with me as their trainer, if they even wish to be trained. I will teach them how to control their powers, the rest of the training is up to them," he added. Luke looked up at his father with bright blue eyes. Kissing the top of his son's head, he cradled him close.

"Even if they wanted to be train, it is impossible for you to take two apprentices," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I am not a Jedi anymore," Anakin replied.

Anakin glanced back at the living room before looking back at Obi-Wan. "I am a Paladin Apprentice to Master Dacken. I am not teaching my son and my daughter the ways of the Jedi. They will learn the ways of the Paladin where they don't have to be emotionless people to live their lives. To only learn the Light side of the Force, but to learn the Dark Side and what to do when the anger and the hate begins to surface. You can't cut out anger and hate forever, Obi-Wan, everyone has hate. Qui-Gon hated, he also loved too. I know all about it. What puzzles me is that you saw it all, you saw the bad effects love had on Qui-Gon, but you also saw the good too. If it weren't for Tahl, Qui-Gon would've been a full-blown Sith lord," Anakin pointed out.

"It was love that made him hate," Obi-Wan answered.

"You can't have love without hate! You can't have happiness without anger! You can't just keep some emotions and ignore others!" Anakin exclaimed.

Luke began to whimper softly from the frustration he was feeling from his father. "Sorry, Luke, I'm sorry," Anakin whispered softly as he cradled him close, trying to calm him.

"Anakin, there are reasons the Jedi have done the things they have done," Obi-Wan answered.

"Well then you and whatever Jedi is left that I haven't killed should think the oath over," Anakin told him before turning around to reenter the house.

Just before he walked in the door, the former Jedi Knight stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You are not my enemy, Obi-Wan, but you're not my ally either," he added before going inside. Instead of leaving however, Obi-Wan sat outside as he tried to ponder everything Anakin had told him.


	15. Last Moments

Chapter 15: Last Moments

Two days later, Anakin was pacing the nursery with Leia over his shoulder. He gently patted his daughter's back, trying to get her to burp after her feeding. Padmé walked in with a small sigh. "He's still out there," she commented.

"I know, I can sense him out there," Anakin replied.

"Whatever you said to him, he is really thinking on it," she commented.

Anakin sighed softly before pulling Leia away after she finally burped. Throwing the rag he had over his shoulder down the chute next to him, Anakin continued to pace the room. "I just refuse to let Obi-Wan control my life any longer," he replied.

"He has been your friend, your mentor, your brother," Padmé told him as she lifted Luke up from his crib.

"I know what he wants, Padmé. He wants our children," Anakin answered as he lifted Leia over his head.

Leia let out a gurgle, clapping her tiny hands together. "Da, da, da," she gurgled.

"Why would he stowaway on your ship to do such a thing?" Padmé asked.

Anakin sighed as he cradled Leia in his arms again. "He senses their abilities like I do. He wants to train them like Jedi and I don't want that," he answered.

"Anakin, remember you used to be part of the order," she pointed out.

"Yes and look what I almost had to give up because of their ridiculous oath," he replied.

He kissed his daughter's forehead as he stared out the window. "There were some days that I wished that I stayed behind on Tatooine with my mother. Maybe things would've turned out more different…better," he murmured. Padmé bit her lower lip.

"If that happened Ani, I don't think we'd be here right now with our children," she answered.

"I don't think that's true," he told her.

Looking up, a small smile appeared on his face. "I would've thought about you everyday. I would've found work, probably working as a mechanic to fix speeders or ships. I would've saved up credits so I could go looking for you," he replied. Padmé stared at him with a surprised expression.

"You had given this a great deal of thought," she commented.

Anakin shrugged a little as he sat down. "I would give anything to have a normal life. My life has never been normal. I was born into slavery only to be taken and trained as a Jedi, something I thought I would love and be grateful for but…" he trailed off letting out a heavy sigh.

"But you wanted more in your life, something that would be fulfilling. You had an empty space in your heart and soul?" Padmé asked as she stepped closer, her free hand caressing the side of his neck.

He gave her a quizzical look. "I felt it too," she answered. Anakin kissed her forehead gently, closing his eyes. "I love you," she told him softly.

"I love you too," he replied.

After they put the twins back down in their cribs, the couple left the nursery hand in hand.

Without a second thought, they had walked out of the back hand in hand into the gardens. These were the moments Anakin cherished with his wife. With all the short time he had with her, he was going to spend every last moment he could with her. "Where do you go next?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his back. Sighing, he rubbed her arm as they continued walking.

"I have to go to Carida to check on the next squadron of Clone Troops' training," he replied.

Stopping, he wrapped his arms around her back. He moved his hand over the back of her neck while resting his forehead against hers. "I don't know when I'll see you again," he whispered regretfully. Padmé moved her hands over his arms.

"Then this is all we have," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Reaching up, he pulled the pins from her hair watching as her curly, chocolate brown tendrils tumbled down her back. Moving his fingers through her hair, he closed his eyes. He wanted to remember this; he wanted to remember the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair. He just wanted to be sure he had every part of her etched in his memory, something to comfort him during the nights he was away from her. Kissing her tenderly, he stroked her jaw with his fingertips, pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling away from her lips, he trailed soft, tender kisses down her neck, taking in her scent as he did so. "Ani…" she whispered softly, gripping the front of his jerkin.

"Master Anakin," Threepio called.

Sighing, Anakin pulled back, resting his hand on his wife's cheek. "What is it Threepio?" he asked.

"Master Anakin, General Kenobi would like to speak to you," the droid informed.

"Of course he does," he sighed.

Padmé rubbed his arms gently. "Go talk to him," she told him softly. She pressed a tender kiss against his lips with a smile.

"Alright," he answered.

Leaving the garden, he went to speak to Obi-Wan.

Walking out on the veranda, he saw his old Master now standing. "I was told you needed to speak to me?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied.

There was an awkward silence. "Well…I'm waiting," the young man said impatiently.

"Anakin, I would like to help you on your mission," Obi-Wan answered.

"Why? Why do you want to help? I hope it's not to try to get me to train Leia and Luke as Jedi," Anakin told him.

"No, I am going to help you because you are right," the older man replied.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in disbelief. "Wait…what?" he asked.

"You are right about how wrong it is of me to try and tell you how to raise your children. I was wrong on a lot of things, Anakin. I want you to know that everything I did. All the training, the being constantly hard on you for every mistake you made. I was just trying to do what was best for you my one time Padawan," Obi-Wan replied.

Nodding his head slowly, Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you join us Obi-Wan?" Dacken asked as he stood next to Anakin.

"We could use someone with your skills with the Paladins," Anakin agreed.

Chuckling softly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm afraid I am too old to be retrained Anakin," he answered.

"I wasn't much older than you Obi-Wan when I trained to become a Paladin," Dacken commented.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. "I will just stay with what I know right now," he assured him. Anakin nodded his head slowly.

"When do we leave?" Anakin asked Dacken.

"We leave at 0400 tomorrow. Get some rest my apprentice," Dacken replied patting his shoulder.

Anakin nodded his head slowly, letting out a deep breath. He looked over at Threepio. "Threepio, could you please escort Obi-Wan to the guest quarters?" he asked.

"Most certainly," Threepio replied.

Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin before following the droid inside. Sighing, Anakin stared out at the lake for a little while longer before going back inside.

Walking up the stairs, he took a look into the nursery. Making his way over to the cribs, he stared at his sleeping children with a heavy heart. The fact his children were growing up without him there made leaving even worse. He didn't want to leave his family; he wanted to stay on Naboo with them. Sighing, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of his children's heads. "I love you, both of you," he said quietly.

"As they love you too," Padmé answered as she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She rested her cheek against his back, closing her eyes. Anakin moved his hands over hers. Taking one of her hands in his, he kissed her knuckles gently with a sigh. "When do you leave?" she asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"Early tomorrow morning," he replied.

Turning around, Anakin held his wife's hand as they left the nursery. "I still have to keep my appearance as Darth Vader. Especially now that the Emperor's trust in me is beginning to waver," he told her.

"I know," she murmured.

As they entered their room, Padmé turned around and pressed her lips against his. If this was going to be the last time she would see her husband for Force knew how long, she was going to make the best of things. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him if it were possible. Moving his hand to the back of her dress, he lifted her up off the floor and moved her towards the bed.

When the early morning arrived, Anakin stood out on the veranda was making sure he had everything on his utility belt. "You forgot something," Padmé said quietly as she held out his light saber. Anakin took the light saber and attached it to his belt. Lifting his hand to her cheek, he stroked her soft skin with a heavy sigh.

"I'll send messages when I can. I'll come back as soon as I can," he whispered.

Padmé wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Just come back to us safe, please," she answered. He hugged her tight, closing his eyes. "I love you," she told him sniffling.

"I love you too, so much," he answered.

He kissed her shoulder and neck gently before pulling away. "If anything happens, if something happens to me…" he started. Shaking her head slowly, she hushed him quietly with her fingers resting on his lips.

"Don't talk like that to me please? Please don't do that to me," she insisted.

She placed her hands on his chest. "You will come home to us," she added quietly. Nodding his head slowly, he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, her hands resting on the sides of his neck.

"Anakin, it is time to go," Dacken called out.

Pulling away, Anakin caressed his wife's cheek gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Anakin kissed her once more before leaving. Padmé held onto his hand until he was out of her reach. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her husband disappear down the stairs. Walking over to the railing, she watched as he got into the boat.

Looking up, Anakin saw his wife standing at the rail. The moonlight was bouncing off the water, giving it a shimmering look and it only enhanced his wife's beauty. She was leaning against the rail wearing her white nightgown and her blue robe hung over her shoulders. Seeing her standing there, looking so beautiful made it harder for him to leave. He placed his hand over his heart and outstretched his hand toward her. He smiled softly when she returned the gesture, even though the sadness was evident on her face. Sitting behind the wheel of the boat, he started it up and drove off across the lake.

Watching as her husband disappeared into the distance; tears fell down her face as she lowered her head, letting out a small sob. She wrapped her arms around herself as sobs wracked her body from the reality that she wouldn't know when she would see her husband again.

Once they arrived at their distance, Anakin got out of the boat and over to his ship. "Everything is ready my lord," Piett informed.

"Thank you Piett," Anakin replied as he climbed the ramp.

Sitting in the captain's chair, Anakin was leaning back with a heavy sigh. Dacken looked over at the young man next to him. "You alright?" Dacken asked.

"Let's just get to Corida before Sidious tortures me for not getting there on time," Anakin replied.

Dacken nodded and set a course for Corida. Looking out his window, Anakin watched as Naboo only because a dot in the galaxy. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath before he took control of the ship. "Obi-Wan, the extra Clone Trooper's armor is in the back. You might want to get into the disguise," Anakin informed.

"I agree," Obi-Wan answered as he went to leave.

Looking back at the young man, he walked over and rested his hand on his shoulder. "You will see them again, my friend," he assured him before leaving. Anakin watched him leave before leaning back and closing his eyes, knowing this mission was going to be long and difficult. All he could do was hope that he would return to his family soon.


	16. A Struggle

Chapter 16: A Struggle

The house was quiet except for the sounds of a music box playing in the nursery. Padmé was sitting in her rocking chair watching her children sleep. Everyday they were growing; they were curious babies that wanted to learn everything. She was beginning to see the personality differences between her children. Luke was beginning to look so much like his father, but he had her calm demeanor. Leia was looking like her, but she had Anakin's outgoing, adventurous personality. "Ma, ma," she heard a little voice call. Looking up, she found her son standing up in his crib, bouncing a little.

"You should be napping," Padmé commented as she lifted her son up.

The baby reached for her curls while letting out a gurgle. Smiling, she kissed her son's forehead before leaving the nursery.

Back on Corida, Anakin was watching as the soldiers were training for their first assignments. "What do you think my lord?" the general asked.

"They are perfect for my Master's army," Anakin replied.

Anakin continued to watch the soldiers train when Piett walked over to him. "My lord, you are needed onboard," he informed.

"Thank you Piett," Anakin answered.

Walking onto the ship, Anakin bowed down on one knee in front of the hologram system as Sidious appeared. "What is thy bidding my master?" he asked.

"Go to Kamino and check on my next batch of soldiers," Sidious ordered.

Anakin kept his head lowered. "As you wish Master," he replied solemnly.

"After you make sure everything is progressing on schedule, check on the construction of our ultimate weapon," Sidious ordered.

"Yes Master," Anakin repeated.

"Then I want you to go to Dantooine. I have heard rumors of surviving Jedi living on the planet," Sidious explained.

"Yes Master," Anakin repeated a third time.

Sidious disappeared without another word. Anakin stood up and turned around to see Dacken standing in the dark corner. "When we arrive at Dantooine, it might be a safe idea to take the Paladins to another planet to hide," Anakin informed.

"I agree. I'll find Obi-Wan and Piett, we'll board the ship and go to Kamino," Dacken agreed.

Anakin nodded as his new master left. Sitting down, Anakin began to think of what he had to do. He had to make sure everyone believed that he was returning to the good side, but also keep it so Sidious wouldn't find out. There was so much he had to do yet and he felt like the time was running out. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he got up and got the ship ready for take off.

Back on Naboo, Padmé was standing out on the veranda in some training clothes. Sidara grinned as she held a slugthrower up, taking aim at the former Senator. Padmé jumped off the ledge she was standing on, doing a back flip before she landed on one knee, pulling out her blaster. Sidara easily dodged the blast before she aimed at the other woman's blaster, the weapon shot out of her hand.

Running at the Paladin, Padmé grabbed a hold of the slugthrower before Sidara could get off another shot. She fell back on the floor in order to gain leverage of the weapon. She threw the woman in the air, watching as she hit the floor. Both women got up and Sidara threw a punch. Ducking, Padmé tried to grab a hold of Sidara's arm when the younger woman spun around so her arm bent and Padmé lost her grip. The Paladin dropped to the floor to do a sweep kick when Padmé jumped over her leg, flipping over Sidara's head. Grabbing her discarded blaster, she grabbed Sidara by the arm, shoving her against the wall with the blaster pointed at her head. Sidara grinned and both of them began laughing. "You're a fast learner for someone who doesn't like fighting," Sidara commented.

"If it protects my family, I'll do what I must," Padmé replied as she pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

They heard giggling and looked over at the twins who were in their playpen watching them. "What did you find that funny?" Padmé cooed as she walked over to her children.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma," the twins chanted in unison while they bounced up and down.

Sidara smiled as she put their weapons back in the chest that was in the living room. "Have you heard from that double agent husband of yours?" she asked. Padmé sighed as she bounced Leia on her hip.

"No, I suppose he's trying to keep contact minimal so the Emperor isn't suspicious," she replied.

"That is a good point," Sidara agreed while she picked Luke up.

The infant boy stared at Sidara curiously as he went to grab at her loose strand of hair. "No don't grab that, that's still attached," Sidara commented, which only made the little boy laugh hysterically. Both women laughed at the Luke's antics while Leia looked bemused at her twin.

"What's the matter Leia?" Padmé cooed softly, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Do you know what Anakin has planned so far?" Sidara asked.

"No, there wasn't much of a plan before he left for Corida," she replied as they went back inside.

Putting Leia down by her toys, Padmé turned around to close and lock the main doors. "You know the Force is very strong with them," Sidara commented as she squatted down in front of the twins.

"That's what I've been told," Padmé answered as she sat by her children, smiling as Luke handed a block to her.

"Do you think Anakin will train them?" Sidara asked.

Padmé stroked the top of Leia's head gently. "He's going to train them to keep control of their powers, it'll be up to them whether or not they'll want to continue their training," she replied as she lifted Luke into her lap.

"Dada," the boy whimpered.

"I know you miss dada," she answered hugging her son close.

Luke let out a little whimper before throwing his toy on the floor. Leia looked at the discarded toy, deciding that she wanted it; she pulled herself up with the help from the table. Padmé let out a gasp when her daughter let go of the table, standing on her own. "She's trying to walk!" she exclaimed. She looked at Artoo. "Artoo are you recording this?" she asked.

"_Whorl…whorl_," the droid answered.

Padmé quickly looked back at Leia to see her daughter take her first few steps to the toy before falling on her bottom. Placing Luke on the floor carefully, she lifted Leia up. "Leia! You walked sweetheart you walked!" she exclaimed. Leia just giggled and clapped her tiny hands. "You're getting so big you beautiful little girl," she commented before kissing her daughter's forehead. "Your daddy's going to be so proud of you," she cooed.

Looking at her son, Luke was standing up just staring at his mother. "Wait until you start walking Luke," she told her son. Lifting him in her free arm, she kissed both her children while holding them close. "I only wish your daddy was here to see this," she whispered, feeling the heaviness in her heart that Anakin had missed yet another milestone in their children's lives.

Anakin piloted the ship to Kamino. "Unknown aircraft identify yourself," a pilot informed flying next to him.

"This is Darth Vader requesting permission to land," he replied.

After a few minutes, the pilot returned. "Of course Lord Vader, please enjoy your stay on Kamino," he informed before flying away.

Landing his ship on the landing platform, Anakin stood up from his seat and looked at his friends. "I think it would be safer if you stayed here and wait for my orders. We don't want the Kaminoans unknowingly tell Sidious," he informed.

"I agree," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin nodded as he pulled on his hood and exited the ship.

Walking through the doors, Anakin pulled off his hood to see Lama Su waiting for him. "Lord Vader, welcome back. I hope your trip here was productive," he commented.

"Fairly," Anakin replied.

"You are here to check on our progress?" Lama Su asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"Right this way please."

Anakin followed the Kamino leader. "These first million troops are ready for their training and a million more clones are well on the way. You can tell the Emperor that the army is right on schedule," Lama Su explained.

"It will please my Master greatly," Anakin replied.

Looking out the large window, Anakin watched the clone troopers get their helmets that were all prepared for them. "Lama Su, I will pay you a considerable amount if you change an order for the next million of troopers as well as anymore clones you create," Anakin informed.

"Of course Lord Vader, what are the orders?" Lama Su asked.

Anakin walked back to the area where all the clones were being created. "For now, have them serve the Emperor until I activate the Order 77, which is the order that the Emperor has betrayed the galaxy and we must destroy him as well as any of his followers. Those troops will become loyal to me," he instructed.

"Of course Lord Vader," Lama Su answered.

Anakin turned to him and reached into his cloak, pulling out the credits that would be needed as payment for his new orders. A small grin appeared on the Paladin apprentice's face as Lama Su left to give his workers their new orders. "I will give you a taste of your own tyranny, _my lord_," he sneered to himself before looking back at the troops that were still loyal to the Emperor while looking at the clones that would become loyal to him when the time was right.

Later that evening, Anakin led his friends into the building. "What is going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have started our own rebellion my friends," Anakin replied simply.

"Your own rebellion?" Dacken asked.

Anakin tapped against the glass towards the clones that were being created. "When the time is right, we will have or own clone army to help us defeat the Empire," he informed. He gestured to the millions of clones that were almost ready, watching as they were given new orders. "These next batches of clones are going to be loyal to me. Darth Sidious will be getting a taste of his own medicine, his own betrayal," he explained. Obi-Wan grinned as he patted his shoulder.

"You have done will my friend," he commented.

"I agree Anakin, well done, a clever idea, very clever," Dacken agreed.

Anakin turned towards Piett. "Piett, when the time is right. You will tell the soldiers who are loyal to me on the Star Destroyer as well as the other ships about Order 77," he informed.

"Yes my lord," Piett answered.

The young man held his hand up. "You don't need to call me that anymore, Piett, call me Anakin please," he insisted.

"Of course," Piett answered.

The four of them made their way down the white halls, glancing at the army that was still being created. "Be prepared for another war. This is something that won't end easily," Anakin commented.

"It never does," Obi-wan agreed with a sigh.

"What do we do until that point Anakin?" Piett asked.

"I have to continue my training with the Paladins. We will continue with what we have now, keep ourselves hidden, our plans hidden so that way Sidious can begin to trust me again," Anakin explained.

"You do realize that if the Emperor finds out we will be executed for treason," Piett commented.

Feeling the lieutenant's fear, Anakin stopped and looked at him. "That is why we have to keep our plans quiet, the fate of this galaxy depends on this plan," he answered.

"Of course," Piett agreed nodding his head slowly.

"Have faith my friend, if things continue to grow in our favor we will be able to defeat the Empire as well as Emperor. We will put democracy back into the systems and all the planet systems will regain their freedom," Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan started chuckling, making Anakin stop. "Did I say something amusing?" he asked perplexed.

"No, no, I am just impressed to see that you have grown so much since our last meeting. You are stronger and wiser, which makes me prouder," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin smiled a little. "I'm sure Padmé is proud and when your children are older they will be proud to know how courageous their father is. It takes a lot of courage to be able to come up wit ha plan like this while working so close to the Emperor," Obi-Wan commented.

"It is not an easy plan to establish while Sidious is watching my every move," Anakin agreed.

"No but is a plan being created and will be executed," Dacken answered.

Anakin nodded his head slowly as they made their way to their separate quarters that Lama Su had given them.

Once in his room, Anakin sat back while staring outside the window. The usual cloudy, rainy skies did nothing to calm his thoughts. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes as sleep overcame him. His dreams filled with living in peace with his family. A dream he hoped would come one


	17. Continuous Training

Chapter 17: Continuous Training

Anakin did a flip through the air, landing right behind Obi-Wan while they two of them were sparring. "Anakin remember what I taught you, you're not concentrating again young one," Dacken told him. Before Anakin could answer, he jumped away from Obi-Wan's saber from cutting off his legs. Jumping on the ledge, Anakin blocked another attack. "Don't keep dodging Anakin, you have to attack as well remember," Dacken reminded him.

"I know Master," Anakin replied.

Anakin went to raise his hand out of habit. "Don't Anakin," Dacken warned him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Anakin jumped down from the ledge, dropping down on the floor to kick Obi-Wan's legs out from under him. The Jedi General jumped away and with him being distracted, Anakin was able to disarm him. Obi-Wan went to use the Force to get his saber back just as Anakin went to finish the duel.

"You have become quite a fighter Anakin," Obi-Wan commented.

"I've had two great Masters," Anakin replied with a grin.

Obi-Wan grinned as he kicked the young man in the stomach, sending him to the floor. Losing his grip on his light saber, the weapon slid across the floor. Anakin rolled out of the way, grabbing the blaster that was lying on the floor, firing several shots, which Obi-Wan blocked. Anakin gave up on the blaster grabbing his light saber again.

There didn't seemed to be an end to the duel until Anakin kicked Obi-Wan down, kicked his light saber from his hand, and held his light saber above his head. Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "You are a strong fighter," he commented. Anakin helped him up with a grin.

"Very good Anakin, you're learning to concentrate better. This is good," Dacken commented as he stood up.

Anakin bowed to his Master. "Thank you Master," he answered.

"Anakin, we have reached Dantooine," Piett informed.

"Thanks Piett," Anakin answered.

Once the ship landed, Anakin got off the ramp to the large greeting party of Paladins. "Master Dacken, Master Delmon is anxious to hear the status on Vader's training," one Paladin informed.

"Of course," Dacken answered as they made their way to the Paladins' hideout.

Once they were inside the main room, Anakin bowed to Delmon. "Greetings Master Dacken, how is the boy's training?" Delmon asked as he looked at the young man before him.

"His training is going extremely well Master. He is able to concentrate better than he had when I first began training him. He actually has a plan to defeating the Emperor and bringing the galaxy back to it's balance," Dacken explained.

"Is that so?" Delmon asked.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied.

Delmon sat back in his seat. "I would like to hear this plan," he commented. Anakin looked around to see the group of Paladins staring at him.

"Master Delmon, for now Sidious only entrusts me with any of his battle plans. He tells me what needs to be done and he makes me come up with the plane to execute his orders. A few weeks ago, he sent me to Kamino to check on his next group of clones that are being prepared to continue taking over the planet systems," he explained.

He heard the murmurs of all the other people listening to him. "I have gone to Kamino to carry out his orders, what the Emperor does not know is that I have come up with a plan of my own. While I was there, I had paid the Prime Minister a considerable amount of credits to change the orders on the next group of clones and anymore clones that are about to become. I called this order, Order 77. When the time is right, I will have the plan carried out and the clones will believe that the Emperor has turned against them. The troops will then turn against their own allies as well as the Emperor, it will give me enough time to go in and destroy Darth Sidious myself," he explained.

Dacken and Obi-Wan looked at the young man in disbelief, they hadn't heard the last bit of his plan before. "All I ask, is for my family's safety. If Sidious knows of their existence, he will stop at nothing until my children are under his ruling and my wife is dead," he explained.

Delmon stared at the serious yet worried young man in front of him. "Your feelings are betraying you young one," he commented.

"Master Delmon, I only show my worry when it is needed. This is a time when these feelings are needed, because my family's safety means everything to me. If Sidious' plan for me had worked, I'm sure my wife would be dead and my children's futures would be unknown," Anakin explained.

Anakin bowed down on one knee before the Paladin leader. "Please Master, I only ask for their safety. I don't care about anything else," he told them.

"It is a small request the boy is asking Delmon, compared to what the galaxy is basically asking from him," Dacken answered.

Delmon nodded his head slowly as he tapped his chin. "So be it, we will make sure your family is well protected. Where are they now?" Delmon asked.

"They are at mine and my wife's secret home in the Lake Country. No one knows of their existence there, but I have to request their safety just in case they are discovered," Anakin replied.

"You have my word that your family will be protected Anakin," Delmon told him.

Anakin bowed to him. "Thank you, Master," he murmured.

"For now, I would like to see what you have learned," Delmon told him.

"As you wish," Anakin replied as he stood up from the floor.

Pulling off his cloak, he tossed it aside as several Paladins surrounded him. In a flash he pulled out his light saber, doing a back flip over their heads landing behind one. The Paladin spun around with his own light saber, their weapons clashing together. Anakin blocked several blows before rolling out of the way when a blast was fired in his direction. Standing back up, he blocked several more blasts that were aimed from the front and behind.

Dacken and Obi-Wan were watching with grins on their faces to watch Anakin take the test Delmon had placed before him.

Spinning around, Anakin grabbed one Paladin by his arm, throwing him over his back when his light saber was suddenly blasted from his hand. Turning around, he saw the Paladin take aim again. Ducking out of the way, he grabbed the blaster from the Paladin he defeated, going behind a wall to fire shots back at him. Disarming the Paladin, it didn't stop his opponent from attacking again. Ducking from the punch, Anakin dropped to the floor kicking his feet out from under him. Another opponent tried to attack him from behind when Anakin suddenly grabbed his arm, throwing him over his shoulder.

Anakin grabbed his light saber off the floor, swinging the weapon around it collided with a saber that was aimed at his head. Jumping up, he landed on the ledge with the Paladin right behind him. They were both trying to cross a pipe in the ceiling, both trying not to fall off. Anakin blocked and parried, trying to keep himself from falling over the edge. Disengaging his light saber, he easily dropped down, hooking his legs over the bar, and swung himself back down on the floor with his opponent right behind him. Their light sabers clashed together again.

Swinging their blades around in circles around their backs, Anakin swung his saber at the Paladin's head while the Paladin blocked the attack. Taking this distraction, Anakin kicked his leg out from under him, holding the blade to his face.

There was silence in the room, no one moved let alone made a sound. Anakin was breathing heavily as he stepped back, turning his light saber off. Reaching down, he held his hand out to his opponent. The man stared at him before grasping Anakin's forearm, letting himself get pulled back up onto his feet. "Extremely impressive Dacken. I have seen this boy in the Jedi temple, before he was conflicted, confused," Delmon commented as he stood up from his chair.

"Amazing what happens when learning another form of the Force," Dacken agreed, his hand resting on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin was always strong and wise, but I do have to agree the Paladin arts are better for him," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin smiled. "He still has much to learn, he is not yet ready to take on someone like Sidious. He can still be easily swayed," Delmon pointed out.

"I won't let Sidious's words poison my mind again," Anakin replied.

"There are other forms of torture, Anakin, this you know. You are not ready, you should continue with your training. We will know when the time is right," Delmon explained.

The young man suddenly became agitated with the fact they still couldn't trust him enough. Dacken gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Come young one," he told Anakin pulling him from the room.

"How could he tell me that I'm not ready? Of course I'm ready!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You are not ready yet Anakin. I agree as does Obi-Wan, patience Anakin. You said yourself the time has to be right. Search your feelings you know that the time isn't right, think of the consequences if you try to fight the Emperor now," Dacken explained.

Anakin was silent as he leaned against the wall, trying to open himself up to the Force to see what would happen if he tried to fight Sidious now. His eyes widened when his nightmare about him taking the twins appeared in his head, making his head snap up. "No," he said quietly.

"Then patience my apprentice," Dacken answered.

"Yes Master," Anakin murmured.

He let out a deep breath. "While I am under Sidious's tracker, I'm going to contact my wife," he informed as he left the halls.

Finding a private room, Anakin sat down in the chair and sent a transmission out to Naboo. He smiled when Padmé's face appeared on the screen. "Anakin!" she gasped.

"Hello my love," he answered smiling.

"Oh I've missed you! Is everything alright?" she asked.

"As of right now everything is calm. I am on Dantooine speaking with the Paladins," he replied.

Padmé smiled softly. "Guess what," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

His wife was beaming from ear to ear. "Our twins are walking Ani, they have started walking," she told him. Anakin smiled, but his heart ached that he had missed another important moment in his children's lives.

"Is that a fact?" he asked.

"Yes, look," she replied.

She seemed to be putting something into the transmitter when two holograms appeared in front of him. They were of Luke and Leia both toddling around their nursery, grabbing their toys and sitting back down. "By the Force…" he said quietly staring at the holograms in disbelief as they continued to repeat.

"I can't believe how much they're growing up," Padmé answered.

"I can't either…I just wish I was there," he murmured.

They were both smiling sadly, their desire to be together as a true family was evident in their eyes. "I miss you Padmé," he whispered.

"I miss you," she answered.

"I just wish this dreadful war would end soon. I just wish I could trust myself to be in the same room as Sidious to defeat him. I know he's going to use my feelings against me again as he had before. Padmé, what if I am not strong enough to fight him off?" Anakin asked.

Padmé sighed sadly, she ached to wrap him in her arms and reassure him that everything was going to be alright. "Ani, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are a strong, courageous man. You are going against a dangerous Emperor to save the galaxy and so your children can have real futures," she explained. He nodded his head slowly. "Just listen to Dacken and Obi-Wan? I know they frustrate you sometimes," she added.

"You know me well," he answered chuckling.

She laughed softly, shaking her head slowly. "We'll be together soon, Padmé, I promise," he said quietly.

"We will be here waiting for you," she answered.

He rested his hand against the screen. "I love you," he told her softly.

"And I love you," she answered, resting her own hand against the screen.

Just then they heard a crash and suddenly crying. "Oh! I have to go! Leia just fell," she told him.

"Give our children kisses for me," he told her.

"I will," she answered before they had to cut the transmission.

Sitting back in his seat, Anakin pushed his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. The separation was getting worse by the hour, no…by the minute. The more he thought about Padmé and the twins, the more he wanted to just abandon his mission and return to Naboo.

Alas he knew he couldn't, he knew he had to stay and continue with the cause they had been planning for so long now. He could only hope that his plan would work and the galaxy would be a safe place once more. Getting up, he left the room to continue with his training.


	18. Taking Caution

Chapter 18: Taking Caution

Anakin was walking down a hall with a data pad in hand. He was reading over his next set of orders Sidious had given him, telling him to check on the slaves on Kashyyk. "My Lord," a voice called. Looking over his shoulder, Anakin saw Ozzle walk over to him, bowing briefly. "Lord Vader, we are a parsec away from Kashyyk," he informed.

"Very good Ozzle," he answered.

Anakin walked onto the bridge, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked out over the planet. The one thing Anakin despised more than anything was slavery.

When the ship landed, Anakin walked down the ramp to see the group of wookies in chains being loaded onto a ship with clone troopers aiming their blasters at them if they made a wrong move. "General," he called. The general walked over to him.

"Yes Lord Vader," he answered.

"You are needed elsewhere," Anakin informed with a wave of his hand.

"I am needed elsewhere," the General parroted before going on the ship.

"Anakin what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not letting these wookiees live a lifetime in slavery," Anakin replied.

He looked around at the group of wookiees. "Which one is the leader?" he asked.

"That would be Tarfful over there," Dacken replied.

Anakin as he walked over to the leader. "I will take care of this one myself," he told the guards.

"Yes sir," the clones answered stepping away.

The wookiees around began growling, but were silenced with the threatening blaster shots as Anakin led Tarfful away, his red light saber lit to keep his disguise. Obi-Wan and Dacken followed them, their blasters at the ready. Once they were out of sight and hearing distance from everyone else, Anakin stood in front of the wookie, removing his hood. The wookie growled angrily, moving to attack when the cuffs around his wrists shocked him. "Calm yourself Tarfful, I am not going to hurt you," Anakin assured him.

To prove his point, he undid the cuffs around his wrists. Tarfful cocked his head to the side before letting out a growl of confusion. "I am not Darth Vader any longer, I have in fact joined the good side again, but I am pretending that I am still serving the Emperor in order for my plan to work. I have a plan for you and the rest of your planet Tarfful, if you will trust me and will join our alliance?" he asked.

"_Yes_," the wookie answered in Shriiwok.

Anakin nodded with a grin. "We will free the rest of your people," he informed.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have been in tougher situations than this," Anakin pointed out.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-wan said with a sigh.

Anakin chuckled. "Free whatever wookiees you can without being seen. The three of us will take care of the clones here," he explained. Trafful nodded before they got in position. Anakin led Trafful back into the line. "And…now," Anakin told his new friend. Trafful let out a growl as he hit the clone trooper next to him. Obi-Wan and Dacken pulled off their helmets as they joined in on the fight that had broke out. Dacken pulled out his blaster, firing several shots while Obi-Wan was blocking blaster blasts with his light saber.

Anakin grabbed a hold of a blaster that had fallen by his feet, firing a shot while blocking the blasts that were aimed at him. Soon the wookiees overran the clones, making them surrender to them. "Get them on the ship, they can't be trusted," Anakin told the wookiees. The troopers were led onto the ship and Anakin went over to the engine room.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm going to make this look like an accident. Have our new allies throw their chains in here and anything that would make it look like all the wookiees were killed," Anakin replied.

Putting the ship into autopilot, he hurried down the ramp as the ship took off. "Let's go," he told them as they got back on the ships.

Later on, Anakin was meditating when he was unable to shake a horrible feeling that was gathering in his system. He was so much in his concentration on the feeling, he didn't hear Dacken or Obi-Wan enter the room. "Anakin," Obi-Wan called to his friend. Opening his eyes, he watched as his two friends sat across from him.

"What is it young one?" Dacken asked.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he got up from his seat. "I am unable to shake a feeling I have been getting for the last few days Masters," he told them.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked concerned.

The young man closed his eyes for a second. "I am sensing betrayal in our midst," he told them. There was silence in the room. "I don't know who's going to betray us, but I just know that betrayal will happen," he explained.

"What do you suggest we do Anakin?" Dacken asked.

"I want to move Padmé and the children off Naboo. If we are to be betrayed it won't be long before they find my family there, it's not much of a hiding place anymore. We have to move the Paladins as well. Everyone needs to relocate," Anakin explained.

"And where do you suggest we relocate?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "Follow me," he told them as he went to leave his quarters. Putting on their helmets, they followed him through the halls.

Walking into one of the hologram rooms, Anakin dimmed the lights and a map of the galaxy appeared before them. Obi-Wan and Dacken removed their helmets as the young man continued to walk around, looking at the many planets in the galaxy. "Why not try the planet Talus? That is where Sidara is from," Dacken suggested.

"I agree," Anakin answered.

He held his comlink up. "Sidara, come in," he called into the object.

"Yes Anakin," Sidara answered.

"Take my family back to your home planet and I will catch up with you as soon as I can," he informed.

"What is going on?" Sidara asked.

"There is a traitor in our midst. I need you to move my family," Anakin replied.

"If you insist," Sidara replied.

"Just protect my family for me," Anakin told her before they cut the transmission.

Dacken left to tell the Paladins to relocate to Talus as well. Letting out a deep breath, Anakin looked at the planet. "Anakin…" Obi-Wan started.

"I know I will be distrusted at every planet I visit, but as long as Padmé and the children are safe I don't care what happens to me," Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, nodding his head slowly. They looked up when there was a knock on the door. The two men replaced their helmets as Anakin grabbed the hologram disk of the galaxy. "Yes," he answered as he pulled on his hood.

"My Lord, the Emperor is demanding a status report," Ozzle informed.

"Alright," he answered as he left the room.

Once he entered the transmission room, he got down on one knee. "What is thy bidding my master?" Anakin asked.

"You have done well Lord Vader. I see that you are regaining control of the galaxy," Sidious commented as he appeared.

"Thank you Master. I assure you that we are still on the hunt for more traitors and to bring more galaxies into our cause," Anakin explained.

"Very good, and what about the Jedi signatures I had been sensing?" Sidious asked.

"They are disposed of my Master," Anakin replied.

The evil Sith Lord cackled evil. "Very good, Lord Vader, very impressive. I shouldn't have doubted your loyalty. You truly are my most loyal apprentice," Sidious commented.

"I have promised myself to your teachings my Master," Anakin replied.

"That you have, my friend, that you have and a smart young man as well. It is easier to join me than to fight me isn't it?" Sidious asked.

"Yes my Master. If I had ever given you the impression that I want to leave the Empire I beg for your forgiveness," Anakin explained.

There was silence in the room. "You best remember that you are mine now Lord Vader, if I sense any kind of traitorous acts I won't hesitate to carry out your execution," he commented.

"I understand my lord," Anakin answered.

Sidious cackled softly, as he stared at his biggest war prize, the young man's loyalty. "I heard we had lost a ship earlier today," he commented.

"Yes Master, from what my men had found was the reactor malfunctioned in the ship and it killed all our clones and the woookie slaves," Anakin explained.  
"Such ashame as well, the wookiees would've been a great help to the construction of our ultimate weapon," Sidious commented.

Anakin closed his eyes as he began channeling all his anger toward his now friends and the fake betrayal he had made up in order to protect his wife. "Keep an eye out for traitors in our midst Lord Vader, I can sense them," Sidious informed.

"I sense it as well," Anakin replied honestly.

"Find the traitors and dispose of them," Sidious order.

"It will be done my master," Anakin replied bowing again.

The connection was cut and Anakin left the room to find Obi-Wan and Dacken. He found Piett walking down the hall. "Piett," he called.

"Yes my lord," Piett answered.

"Are there any other messages for me?" Anakin asked.

"I am afraid not my lord," Piett replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Carry on," he ordered. Piett nodded as he walked down the hall.

Entering the bridge, the young man walked over to the large windows staring out at the useless weapon that was in construction. He began to feel frustrated with the fact that this weapon was going to be used to destroy planets. It was going to be a weapon that would bring the galaxy to it's knees before the Emperor and it disgusted him. He wanted nothing more than to finish his plans and to destroy this ultimate weapon for good. Letting out a sigh, he looked over at Ozzle. "Take us to light speed," he ordered.

"At once Lord Vader, to what course?" Ozzle asked.

"Kamino," Anakin ordered.

"Yes my lord," Ozzle replied.

As Anakin made his way out of the room, his comlink began to go off. Hurrying into his room, he closed and locked the door. "Yes," he answered.

"Anakin, is everything alright?" Padmé asked.

Letting out a deep breath, he leaned back against the wall. "I have had a bad feeling Padmé, the same bad feelings I've had before," he informed.

"About what? What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

He hushed her gently, doing his best to calm her. "I am sensing a traitor in our midst. Who it is I am not sure, but I am going to find out who it is before our long abated plan is discovered," he explained. There was silence on her end. "Padmé are you there?" he asked.

"I'm here Ani," she answered.

He could suddenly hear Luke and Leia babbling on the other end, making a small smile appear on his face. "How are they?" he asked.

"They are doing quite well," Padmé replied.

"Dada!" he heard one of the twins exclaim.

"That was Luke," Padmé told him.

Anakin smiled as he felt his heart swell with pride as he listened to his family. "Oh if only I could be there," he whispered.

"We will be together soon," Padmé answered, her voice was shaking.

His heart and arms ached for his wife, hearing the sadness in her voice broke his heart into so many pieces it was almost unbearable. "We have more alliances on our side, Padmé. Our army is growing and soon we'll be able to overthrow the Emperor," he told her.

"Anakin, let's not talk about the Emperor or the empire please?" she asked.

Smiling softly, he sat down on the bed. "Of course," he replied. Padmé let out a sigh on her end.

"Mama, num, num," he heard one of the twins say.

"Mama will get your supper shortly," he heard Padmé tell the twin.

"Force they are growing up so fast," Anakin commented softly.

"They are, they miss you as much as I do," Padmé answered.

"As you said Padmé, we will be together soon," he told her softly.

He heard a door swish open on her end. "That would be Sidara we are getting ready to leave for Talus," she informed.

"I will join you as soon as possible," he informed.

"I will be waiting," she answered.

"I love you, all three of you," he told her.

"We love you too," she answered.

Cutting the transmission, Anakin lied back on his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes as he fell into a restless sleep, his dreams consisting of the dark side and the faceless traitor.


	19. The traitor

Chapter 19: The Traitor

Two months passed and Anakin still had his guard up, trying to sense out their traitor. They knew it wouldn't be long before this traitor revealed that Padmé and the twins were alive. Anakin was not willing to let this person ruin all the hard work he had done to make sure this plan worked, to make sure his family's safety was secure.

Standing on the bridge, Anakin waited until the ship was hovering over Endor. "Ozzle, you are in charge while I am away on a mission," he ordered.

"Of course Lord Vader," Ozzle answered.

Anakin left the bridge, heading towards the main hanger where Obi-Wan, Dacken, and Piett were waiting.

Sitting in his seat, Anakin started to put in the coordinates. "What's our course?" Piett asked.

"Talus," Anakin replied.

Everyone was silent, none daring to object to his need to see that his family was protected. Putting the ship into light speed, it took off with a bang.

When they arrived on Talus, Anakin landed the ship after gaining entry. When they exited the ramp, soldiers surrounded them almost immediately. "Hold still Darth Vader," a soldier ordered. Anakin held up his hands in surrender.

"What is the meaning of this?" Piett demanded.

"Lord Vader was not to take another step on this planet, we are not about to surrender to the Empire," General answered.

"He is not Lord Vader any longer, he has returned to the right side," Obi-Wan answered as he pulled off his helmet.

"He can't be trusted. Darth Vader is under arrest," the General told him.

Anakin kept his hands raised. "Anakin what are you doing? You should be defending yourself," Dacken told him.

"The only way I'm going to gain their trust is to prove that I am not dangerous," Anakin replied.

He looked at the soldiers. "I wish to speak to your ruler," he told them.

"Why?" the general demanded.

Sighing, Anakin took out his weapons and threw them down on the ground. "There I'm unarmed. Now, I would like to speak to your ruler. I mean no harm to anyone, I am here to form an alliance," he explained.

"You will be bound, Lord Vader, you can't be trusted," the general informed.

Anakin nodded as they put the cuffs on his wrists. "Queen Rohtul will be anxious to hear what you have to say," the general commented. The young man looked towards Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan find Padmé," he told his friend.

Obi-Wan nodded as he left the landing platform.

Entering into the throne room, Anakin looked around the room before he room as he stood in front of three sets of stairs. The queen was at the top, sitting on her throne. She was a human with green eyes and black hair. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a crown of flowers surrounding the base. She had four white dots going across her head and she was wearing a dark blue flowing gown. "My Lady, I present to you Darth Vader," the General informed. Anakin bowed down to the Queen on one knee with his head lowered in respect.

"Thank you General Norith," the queen answered as she stood up from her chair.

She motioned for the soldiers to step back while she stood in front of Anakin. "You may rise Lord Vader," she told him. Standing up, Anakin looked at the woman before him. "What brings you to my planet?" she asked.

"I am here to ask for your help in the alliance I am creating my lady," Anakin replied.

"Why should I join anything dealing with your cause? You are a tyrant, ruling the galaxy with an iron fist," she commented.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Queen Rohtul, if I were a threat, I would've brought more than two clone troopers and a lieutenant to gain control of your planet. I also surrendered my weapons to assure your guards that I mean you no harm," he explained. The Queen looked towards her soldiers.

"Is this so?" she asked walking to them.

The

Twi'lek

General held out Anakin's light saber and blaster. "Yet he is still in stun cuffs?" she asked as she took the weapons.

"As a precaution my lady," Norith answered.

Rohtul stood in front of Anakin. "So you are unarmed, but how can you be trusted? You helped the Emperor bring down democracy," she pointed out.

"I was doing as he bid, my lady. He had manipulated my thoughts, making me believe things he wanted me to believe," Anakin explained.

They looked up when the doors opened. "Senator Amidala my lady," a guard informed. Padmé hurried into the room, stopping short when she saw Anakin standing there. Her hair was braided with the braid over her shoulder and a dark purple ribbon interweaved through it. She had on a pale purple gown that was off the shoulders, skin tight sleeves that had two loops at the end that went over her middle fingers, and it had an a-line skirt to her dress.

"Anakin!" she gasped to see her husband standing in the room with two guards standing by him.

She hurried over to him as he held his bound hands up so he could put them over her head as she hugged him. "Unbind him Norith," Rahtul ordered.

"My lady he can't be trusted," Norith told her.

"That was an order General. If he was dangerous he would be showing signs of turning us over to the Emperor already. Now unbind him," she ordered.

Norith glared as he unbound Anakin's wrists. Anakin wrapped his arms around Padmé's waist, swinging her around in circles. Padmé smiled as he set her down. "Are you sure you aren't an angel?" he asked with a smile. Padmé laughed, shaking her head slowly.

"Lord Vader," Rahtul called.

Anakin turned around. "Please, I don't go by the name Vader to friends and allies," he told her.

"And what is the name you go by?" Rahtul asked.

"Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

"As you wish," she told him with a smile.

She looked towards her handmaidens, nodding to them as they left their places, walking beside her. "Now, we will discuss this alliance you have been telling me about," she commented.

"I agree, my friends Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dacken Black, and Firmus Piett will be in on the meeting," Anakin answered.

"Of course. Norith will you go find them please and bring them to the conference room?" the queen asked.

"As you wish," Norith answered reluctantly as he left.

After the extremely long meeting, Anakin smiled as his wife led him to the gardens. "Look who's here," Padmé told the twins. The twins looked up and their eyes lit up.

"Dada!" they exclaimed.

Sidara smiled as she helped the twins stand up and they toddled clumsily over to their father. Chuckling, Anakin got down on his knees, hugging both of his children. "I've missed you both so much," he said softly, lifting them up into his arms.

"Dada, dada," the twins chanted excitedly as they held onto him.

Padmé smiled as she squatted down, draping her arm over her husband's back. "My family," he whispered as he held his family hugging them all tight.

Later that night, Anakin was standing by the twins' cribs watching them sleep. Crossing his arms over his chest, a small smile appeared on his face. Padmé walked up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. Anakin smiled as he rested his hands over hers, letting out a sigh. "How long can you stay?" she asked softly.

"Only a few days," he replied.

Padmé bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. Turning around, he rested his hands on the sides of her neck. Pressing her forehead against his, she closed her eyes as she moved her hands over his arms. Holding his wife's hand, they left the nursery.

As they stood out on the veranda, they stared out at the city with smiles of contentment. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he let out a sigh as his wife leaned back against his chest. "I wish I could just stay here with you forever," he murmured.

"It's just not possible right now," she answered.

Sighing, he continued stroking his wife's arm, closing his eyes. "We'll be waiting for you," she assured him.

"I know," he murmured.

He nuzzled her neck with a small smile. "I think we should take advantage of the time we have together," he said smiling. She turned around with a small smile.

"I will have to agree with you," she answered as she led him into their room.

As the night went on, Anakin woke up with a gasp. Looking beside him, he saw that Padmé was still fast asleep. Pulling the sheets over her, he pulled on his pants and grabbed his robe that was discarded on the floor. As he left the room, he glanced at Padmé once more before the door slid closed behind him.

Walking through the dimly lit halls, Anakin scanned the rooms making sure his light saber was at the ready. He found Obi-Wan standing at the end of the hall. "You feel it too Master?" he asked. Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly.

"The traitor is here," Dacken informed as he walked over to them.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "We will go separate ways," he informed. They nodded as they each took an empty hall.

As Anakin walked through the hall he had chosen, he suddenly heard talking. "I want you to take these to Coruscant. The Emperor would like to know that his right hand has betrayed him," a familiar voice commented.

"And what will you do?" a second voice asked.

"Kill the Queen and the Senator, that way the people of Talus still believe the newly reformed Vader has betrayed everyone," the first voice answered.

Anakin felt the anger begin to grow, but closed his eyes before he stepped out from behind the wall. "There is one flaw in your plan. You will have to get past me," he told them. Norith and his commander looked up to see the Paladin apprentice standing there.

"Unfortunately for you, Lord Vader, your time of ruling has come at an end and the Emperor will know of your betrayal," he sneered.

Anakin gave him a half-grin. "We shall see," he answered. Norith and the commander pulled out their blasters, firing shots at him. Anakin easily deflected the blasts before the two of them took off running. "Obi-Wan, one of them is heading towards the East Wing. I'm following Norith to the North Platform," he said into his comlink before he started chasing Norith.

Norith tried to get on the ship when Anakin grabbed a hold of the General, sending them both tumbling across the ground. Anakin's light saber was out of his reach, which made the traitor believe he had the advantage. "You won't win Skywalker, your precious wife and those brats of yours will die! I will take pleasure of making you watch their execution before I kill you myself," he snapped.

"You really underestimate me General," Anakin answered as he rolled out of the way of several blasts.

Norith glared as he kept firing blasts, but Anakin was able to grab a hold of the blaster, twisting the weapon so it forced the Twi'lek's arm to the side. He threw a punch into his face and then kneeing him in the stomach. Taking the blaster, Anakin threw it aside. Norith let out a shout as he threw several punches which Anakin blocked or dodged easily. Grabbing the traitor by the arm, he swung him over his shoulder making Norith land flat on his back. Rolling away, Norith tried grabbing his blaster when Anakin stepped on his hand pulling the blaster from his fingers and aimed it at him. "You are under arrested for treason, General," Anakin told him.

"You'll see Skywalker. You won't always win! The Emperor will find out about your family and he will kill them," Norith said with a smirk.

"Not if I kill him first," Anakin answered.

Soldiers ran in and they hauled Norith to his feet. Anakin threw the blaster aside before grabbing his light saber off the floor. "Did you catch the commander?" he asked when Dacken came out.

"They were both caught as well as the data pad they were going to take to Coruscant," he replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Then for now my family is safe," he commented.

"But you know this is just the beginning," Dacken answered.

"I know," he said with a sigh.

Dacken patted his shoulder when they saw Padmé standing there in her nightgown and robe. Anakin walked over, hugging her tight. Padmé hugged him back with a shaky breath. "You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, closing his eyes. She pulled back, seeing the singe mark on his shoulder from the blaster. "Take care of him Padmé," Dacken said with a small grin as he walked by.

"I always do," Padmé replied smiling.

She checked the burn with a sigh. "I should put some bacta on that," she told him. Nodding his head slowly, he followed her back to their room. Except, what Norith had told him disturbed him. Shaking his head slowly, he gripped his wife's hand as they made their way back to their room.

"_He won't touch my family, not while I draw breath_," he thought.


	20. Burning on Both Ends

Chapter 20: Burning on Both Ends

Another month went by and Anakin was back on the Star Destroyer. He could feel the eyes of his soldiers on his back, making him lift his head. "What are you looking at? Get back to work," he ordered. The soldiers scrambled back to work as he left the bridge.

Walking down the hall, Anakin kept catching the stares of frightened soldiers. The problem was, Sidious was still losing his trust in him. "Lord Vader, the Emperor wants you to send a transmission," Ozzle informed.

"As my master wishes," Anakin answered as he went into the transmission room.

Back down on one knee before the hologram of his master, Anakin lowered is head in respect. "What is thy bidding my master?" he asked.

"There is a rebel base being built on Dantooine Lord Vader. You must go and dispose them," Sidious ordered.

"As you wish my Master," Anakin replied.

"Leave no one alive this time," Sidious informed.

Anakin looked at him quizzically. "Master I don't understand," he answered.

"Lord Vader, I had been informed that a rebel had escaped on the Hoth system alive," Sidious told him.

"Master I wasn't aware…" Anakin started.

He fell to the floor in pain as the Force lightning entered his body. "Don't take me for a fool Lord Vader! I know a rebel escaped!" Sidious snapped. Anakin gripped the side of the platform he was on screaming in pain as the lightning continued to course through his body.

"Forgive me Master, forgive me!" Anakin exclaimed just wishing for the pain to stop.

Sidious quit his torture, staring at the trembling young man on the floor before him. "You best remember who you are serving Lord Vader," he told him.

"Yes Master," Anakin answered as he slowly got up on his knees again.

Sidious was glaring at Anakin. "You better not fail me," he told him.

"I swear Master, I will not fail you again," Anakin answered bowing to him.

"Go to Dontooine and destroy the rebel base. Wipe them out…all of them. No survivors," he ordered.

"Understood Master," Anakin answered before the hologram disappeared.

Wincing in pain, Anakin lied back on the floor as the sheering pain from his torture kept pulsing through his body. Gasping for air, he carefully turned onto his front, his arms and legs shook as he tried to stand up. He looked up when the door opened, revealing Piett. The lieutenant hurried over, helping his friend off the floor. "I'll get you to the medical wing," he informed.

"No," Anakin replied as he leaned against the wall as the affects began to wear off.

Once the shakiness in his knees stopped, he stood up straight again, putting on his Darth Vader disguise. "He's trying to see what he can find out from me. I heard his thoughts…he's trying to see if I'm lying," he explained. Wincing as he slowly walked down the hall, he pulled his hood back over his head. "Except with all my training, my mental shields have been stronger than ever," he added.

"Your wife is trying to contact you. Ever since you went to send a transmission to the Emperor the children have grown frightened and won't stop screaming," Piett informed quietly.

"Thank you Piett," Anakin answered before leaving for his quarters.

Entering his quarters, Anakin put the security code on his door before sitting down on his bed. His head was still thumping before he grabbed his comscreen. Sending a transmission to Padmé, he smiled when Padmé's face appeared on the screen. "Anakin, what happened?" she asked.

"What makes you think something has happened?" Anakin answered.

"Luke and Leia only get this upset when something's happened to you," Padmé told him.

Anakin closed his eyes for a second. "The Emperor has…punished me for my mistakes," he replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked alarmed.

"I will heal," he replied wincing.

Padmé stared at him worriedly. "Anakin, how much longer will you endure this? There are volts of electricity coursing through your body. If he continues to torture you this way…" she started.

"I'm aware of the consequences Padmé," he answered.

He sat back a little more. "Except he won't kill me, he needs me around Padmé. He just uses enough to punish me, not to kill me," he added.

They were silent for awhile before Padmé finally spoke. "Where is your position?" she asked. That one question made him lift his head quickly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Where are you going Anakin?' she demanded.

"Why do you want to know Padmé?" he answered.

"Never mind," she murmured.

Anakin sighed as he smiled softly at her. "I can't stay long my love. I have to get back to my post," he told her.

"I understand," she answered.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled a little. "I love you," she answered.

"Kiss the twins for me," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly before they cut the transmission.

Three days later they arrived on Dantooine. After exiting his transport ship, Anakin found the old compound to find the rebels trying to group there. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he walked over to Tarfful.

"_We are building the alliance here_," he answered.

"No you can't. The Emperor has Dantooine watched," Anakin told him.

Turning around, Anakin saw another ship land. "That would be the Talus people," Obi-Wan commented. Anakin watched as only a few soldiers exited the ship and he stood there in shock at the person that walked off the ramp. "This just keeps getting better," Obi-Wan commented.

"Padmé what are you doing here?" Anakin demanded walking over to her.

Padmé was wearing black boots, grey leggings, a grey tunic, and a black poncho. Her hair was tied into a bun on the top of her head. "I'm helping," she replied.

"No you're not," he told her.

"I may be your wife Anakin, but I am not a pet you can just order around," she answered.

"This is too dangerous. What about the twins?" Anakin asked.

"They're safe on Talus," she replied.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "This is not a good idea," he told her.

"I'm going to help you Anakin. Whether you like it or not," she answered.

"What about our children? They need you," he told her.

"You think it was easy for me to leave them?" Padmé demanded.

"You think it's easy for me?" he answered.

"I'm staying."

"You're going."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head slowly. "Believe it not Anakin, I want to make sure our children are safe as much as you do. Let me help you fight against the empire so Luke and Leia have a chance," she told him. She held onto his arm. "Let me help please," she insisted. Anakin closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.

"This is dangerous Padmé," he answered.

"I know," she murmured.

He sighed, his hand resting on her waist. "I have brought a few old allies form Naboo," she informed. She looked towards the ship as a few Nabuian soldiers exited the ship, but one person in particular caught Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Sabé?" he asked in disbelief.

"It is nice to see you again Master Kenobi," Sabé greeted as she stood by Padmé, wearing an identical battle outfit.

Anakin looked over at his old Master to see his eyes light up at the sight of the young woman. "We must regroup on Ambria, it is a desert planet where we will be able to go to without being followed. It is a planet the Emperor hasn't taken any interest in," he told the growing alliance. He held onto Padmé's hand. "You and Sabé will be coming with us," he added.

"Fine with me," Padmé answered as they walked on the ship.

Sighing, Anakin followed behind his wife as they all went to their respective ships.

Sitting in his quarters, Anakin was leaning back against the wall when Padmé walked in. "Padmé, this is dangerous," he insisted.

"I know," she answered.

She sat down next to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I wouldn't get involved, but this also affects our children," she said quietly.

"I know," he answered quietly.

Padmé sighed sadly as she nuzzled his shoulder gently. "I want to protect them as much as you do," she whispered. Anakin nodded his head slowly as he moved his hand up and down her back. They both sat in silence as they thought about their children that were waiting for them back on Talus. "We will have to disguise you and Sabé so you can stay on the ship and move about," he informed. She nodded her head slowly as she moved her hand up and down his chest and stomach.

"I agree," she answered.

"You'll have to wear clone trooper suits," he murmured.

She nodded her head slowly letting out a heavy sigh. "Are you afraid?" he asked. Padmé entwined her fingers with his.

"Only for the safety of our children," she replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "As am I," he agreed quietly. He kissed her forehead as he pulled her close. "I love you Padmé, so much," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

They relaxed as they fell back into their silence. "Did you see Obi-Wan's eyes light up when he saw Sabé?" she asked. Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, that's an expression I never saw before," he replied.

Padmé laughed quietly. "She insisted on coming," she told him. Chuckling lightly, he moved his fingers over her wrist.

"It won't be much longer my love. Everything is almost complete and we'll defeat the Emperor. We'll bring everything back the way it was supposed to be. Then we can return to Naboo with our children and raise them there," he explained.

"I love that idea. Where they can be safe and loved without anyone bothering us ever again," she answered.

Anakin smiled as he pulled her closer if it were at all possible. "It would be perfect," she whispered.

"It would be, where we can just be together. We would be the real family we always wanted to be," he agreed.

Padmé sighed as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Padmé, you understand that clones going against clones we might be walking into another war," he warned her quietly.

"I know," she answered.

Swallowing hard she tightened her arm around his waist. "We need to be able to bring democracy back to the galaxy before it turns into an eternal war," she whispered.

"We'll bring it back. It'll take time but we will bring democracy back," he answered.

Anakin kissed her forehead softly. "It'll work Padmé, this plan will work," he told her.

"I know it will," she answered.

He moved soothing circles into her shoulder with his thumb. "They will need a leader," he murmured.

"What are you going to take over the senate?" she asked.

"Not me," he replied.

He looked down at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Padmé, you'd be the one who would take control of everything. If anyone could get the galaxy back on track it would be you," he answered.

"You truly believe that I can take control of the senate?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Anakin moved so he was lying on top of her. "If anyone could get everything back on track it would be you," he told her smiling. Padmé smiled as he stroked her jaw.

"I love you," he whispered.

Padmé smiled, moving her fingers through his hair. "I love you too," she answered. Smiling he pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing him back, her arms tightened around his back. Anakin hitched her leg over his hip with a small groan as their love consumed them. Their love and passion for one another replaced the thoughts of the upcoming battle and the consquences of the battle. The only thing that concerned them was each other at that moment.


	21. Plan of Action

Chapter 21: Plan of Action

Padmé sighed as she was dressed in her disguise. "Padmé, where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to speak with Bail," she replied.

She looked at her husband, holding his hands. Anakin sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "You need to wear a different disguise, it'll be weird for a clone trooper to be going to Alderaan," he told her. He reached into the chest at the end of the bed.

"Anakin, I hate disguising myself as your consort," she said with a sigh.

Chuckling lightly, Anakin looked over at her. "By definition of consort it's spouse of a monarch," he commented.

"Yes but everyone on here believes I am something else," she answered.

"Padmé, please, for me," he insisted.

She let out a sigh, looking at the chest filled with her senate gowns. "Fine," she murmured. She looked at him. "I don't like this, not at all," she told him with a huff.

"I know," he answered.

"Not a single word about this," she told him.

"I won't speak a word about this," he answered biting back a chuckle as she began to mutter under her breath about the role she had to play in order to get off the ship.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny," she told him.

She went into the Fresher to change. "Make sure Sabé has her own gowns ready, she's going to sit in on this," she called to her husband.

"I will contact Obi-Wan and have him pass the message to her," Anakin answered.

Padmé walked out of the fresher. "Wait, he will pass the message to Sabé?" she asked. Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Just a something I noticed, I was walking back to my quarters last night and I saw Sabé sneak into his room," he told her chuckling.

She turned around so he could do up the back of her gown for her. "Do you think something is beginning to start between them?" she asked.

"Well, knowing Obi-Wan, he probably had those feelings before but ignored them. Sabé wasn't the first girl he had an attraction toward," Anakin replied.

"What you and Obi-Wan talk?" Padmé teased.

"Remember Force sensitive and it has come to the point that when Obi-Wan started feeling anything he would block everything. It would be like a block of ice around him," he replied.

Padmé turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You think Obi-Wan will break the old Jedi code?" she asked smiling a little.

"I think he already has," he answered smiling.

He suddenly shuddered. "Just a weird image to have in my head though," he commented making her laugh. Padmé shook her head slowly with a laugh.

"I need to meet with Bail," she insisted.

"I know," he answered.

Padmé kissed him gently before she went to brush her hair and get it ready for her meeting with Bail.

Upon their arrival to Alderaan, Anakin and Obi-Wan had gone to the conference room where all the alliance leaders had gathered while Padmé and Sabé went to meet with Bail. "So Anakin told me you snuck into Obi-Wan's room last night," Padmé commented with a smile. Sabé blushed a little.

"Yes, I went to Obi-Wan's room last night," Sabé admitted with a small smile.

"I always knew you had feelings for him, even back when you were my handmaiden," the senator commented.

Sabé shrugged her shoulders a little. "He's been the one person I could always trust. While you and Anakin had lost touch over the years, I sent a message to Obi-Wan once in awhile just hoping he would send something in return," she explained.

"Is he the reason why you have denied many suitors? Most of those men who spoke to me were very good men," Padmé commented.

"If I were to accept one of them, it would've been a relationship based on lies. It would've been like you marrying another man when you knew all along your heart belongs to Anakin," Sabé explained.

Padmé nodded her head slowly. "I understand," she answered. The two friends walked in silence for a few minutes.

"This wasn't the first time Obi-Wan and I had snuck off to be together. It happened once before, but then he stopped it before it could go any further," Sabé admitted.

She sighed as she clasped her hands in front of her. "It was four years later; you were just beginning your second term as queen. I was willing to give up everything, leave my post as your handmaiden, and leave Naboo. I was willing to give up everything," she explained.

"But Obi-Wan didn't want you to do, because he didn't want you to hold onto a dream that was impossible," Padmé answered.

"How…" Sabé started.

"You had the exact opposite problem as Anakin and I had when we were falling in love," Padmé answered smiling at her friend.

The senator looked over at her friend with a small smile. "Anakin wanted to give up everything in order to be with me, but I wouldn't let him," she added. Sabé sighed a little.

"I am hoping what we have will grow even after this war is over," she murmured.

"I'm sure after what has transpired in these last few days, Obi-Wan will let your relationship grow," Padmé answered, smiling softly.

Sabé smiled a little. "Sometimes, you have to do what's right for yourself. When I married Anakin, I knew what I was getting into. I knew the consequences to my actions if we were found out, but I didn't care. I just wanted Anakin, the thought of not having him at all was unbearable," Padmé explained.

"So you two got married," Sabé finished.

"Yes, and it was something I never regretted. Especially now that we have children," Padmé replied smiling.

Sabé smiled when she looked up to see Bail waiting for them. "Padmé, I am so grateful to see that you are truly alive," Bail told his friend.

"I have been in hiding for the last year and five months," she replied.

Bail led the two women into the room. "What is going on?" he asked. Padmé sat down, her hands resting in her lap.

"My husband and I are working on a rebel alliance," she informed.

The Viceroy looked at the Senator in disbelief. "Your husband?" he asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied, nodding her head slowly.

Bail sat down, staring at the young woman in disbelief. "I have been married for the last four years, but because of our different career choices we had to keep our marriage a secret," she added. The silence almost consumed the room.

"Lord Vader is your husband?" he asked incredulously.

"He hasn't been Darth Vader for almost a year now. He has returned to our side and with his help we have created a large alliance," she explained.

"Can he be trusted?" Bail asked.

"I trust him with my life," she replied firmly.

The Viceroy was still staring blankly at her. "You believe this alliance will bring democracy back?" he asked.

"It is something we have been working on for the last year," she replied, "my husband has special connections we will be able to gain control of the senate as soon as he defeats the Emperor."

"You seem to have a lot of trust in your husband's abilities," Bail commented.

The young woman nodded her head slowly. "Yes, he can free the galaxy," she answered.

"What do you suggest we do?" Bail asked.

"Contact all the senators to the planets, only the ones we can truly trust. The ones who want a free democracy. The Emperor still has loyal followers so we have to comb apart the loyalists to the true democrats," she explained.

Bail nodded his head in agreement. "When do we begin?" he asked.

"Now," Padmé replied simply.

"Then let's get down to business," he commented, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Always," Padmé replied.

On the other side of the kingdom, Anakin was standing in front of his group of alliance leaders. "What have we discovered so far?" Anakin asked.

"Several more planet systems have joined our alliance. They are ready to fight as soon as you give the word," Delmon replied as he stood up.

The Paladin Master pointed at the map. "We have put several of our people on a few of these planets to help them," he added. Anakin nodded his head slowly.

"Any word of the Clone Troopers?" Captain Typho asked curiously.

"Yes, I have sent them to their proper posts as the Emperor had ordered me to do. As soon as the time is right, I will activate Order 77. As soon as that happens the Clones will be loyal to only me no matter what the Emperor demands," Anakin explained as he pointed to the systems that he placed the clones.

"I do not think it is wise for Senator Amidala and Miss Ferran should stay behind when it comes to the execution of the uprising," Typho informed.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Padmé refuses to be left behind during all of this," he replied.

"Neither will Sabé," Obi-Wan answered as he stared at the battle plans.

Anakin glanced over at the captain. "I think it would be wise to harbor the secret passions you have for my wife, Captain. Keep in mind Padmé does what she feels is right and she will not listen to anyone when her mind is made up. She wants to join in on this cause because the Emperor has destroyed her life as much as he has destroyed us," Anakin explained.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who threatens her safety day by day," Typho answered.

Anakin gave Typho a glare. "Enough, both of you. Let us get back to the task at hand," Dacken ordered. Anakin nodded his head slowly.

"Either way, I will give the signal as soon as the time is right. The Emperor's trust in me is waning and I must remove him from his power," he explained.

"The Emperor is powerful; you plan on fighting him alone?" Sidara asked.

"I must," he replied.

He tapped his fingers on the table. "His destiny this is. Destroy the Sith Lord, he must," a familiar voice commented. They looked over as Yoda limped in.

"Master Yoda," Anakin murmured in disbelief.

He kneeled down before the Jedi Master. "Forgive me Master for all of my evildoings," he insisted.

"Forgiven you long ago I have, Anakin. Manipulated you were," Yoda answered.

Anakin nodded his head slowly before Yoda sat up in the chair to stare at the battle plans. "I will go with Anakin to Coruscant," Obi-Wan informed.

"Along he must be Obi-Wan," Yoda insisted.

Anakin sighed as he stared at the plans before him. They looked up when the doors opened, revealing Padmé and Sabé. The two women walked into the room. "What did the Viceroy have to say?" Anakin asked.

"He will contact the rest of the democratic senators. As soon as the time is right the ones remaining will rebuild our senate," she replied.

"Good," Anakin murmured.

Padmé held Anakin's hand as they stared at the plans that were formed over the last year. "You do realize that if the Emperor isn't defeated that this will become a war," Delmon informed.

"It is a possibility that has already been discussed. If the Emperor somehow escapes, I swear to all that is good that I will hunt Sidious down myself," Anakin answered.

She gripped his hand, letting out a deep breath as Anakin wrapped his arm around her back. "Sidious cannot continue with his evil reign. He won't get away with all the evil he had placed in the senate we had worked so hard to build," she explained.

"He won't win, I won't let him," Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan gripped the young man's shoulder with a small nod. "And I have faith that Anakin will defeat the dark lord," he added.

"As do I," Padmé murmured.

Slowly everyone in the room began to nod in agreement. "Anakin you are our only hope in bringing the peace back in the galaxy," Sidara said quietly.

"And I will not let you down," Anakin answered.

Anakin kissed the top of Padmé's head. "I will not fail again," he repeated softly. Padmé wrapped her arm around his back with a small smile, having faith in her husband's abilities. She could only hope that this wouldn't become another war and it would be dealt with quickly. As long as she had Anakin, she knew everything would be put back to the way it should be once more.


	22. Last Loving Moments

Chapter 22: Last Loving Moments

On Talus, Anakin was watching as Padmé was playing with the twins. Luke stood up on wobbly legs and toddled over to his father with his arms wide open. "Dada," he called. Anakin kneeled down on the floor as he took his son into his arms.

"You're getting so big," he said softly as he leaned against a pillar, holding his son in his arms.

Luke was sitting in his lap, babbling his little baby talk. Anakin smiled as he stroked his son's blonde hair. "I don't know what the outcome will be of this battle my son, but I want you to know that I love you so much. I love you, your sister, and your mother more than anything in the world," he explained softly.

"Mama," Luke answered lifting his head.

Anakin chuckled softly, kissing his son's forehead gently. Padmé smiled as she sat down next to her husband with Leia in her arms. Sighing, Anakin kissed his wife's cheek gently. "I love you, so much," he murmured.

"I love you Ani," she answered.

She kissed him tenderly, her free hand on the side of his neck. Their kiss deepened a little before their attention went back to their children.

After the twins were put down for their naps, Padmé was holding Anakin's hand as they walked through the gardens. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head. Padmé sighed as they sat down on a bench in the gardens, their hands clasped together. Resting his forehead against hers, he let out a heavy sigh. "What is it?" she asked, moving her hand over his arm.

"I'm just hoping I don't fail you again," he replied pulling back, "I'm hoping the Emperor doesn't try to manipulate my thoughts again."

Shaking her head slowly, she rested her hand over his chest. "You are stronger now than you were there," she said softly. She kissed him tenderly. "You will defeat him," she added. Sighing, Anakin turned to the side, with a flick of his fingers he smiled as a Sunblossom floated into his hand.

"Dacken wouldn't be too thrilled with me," he commented chuckling.

Padmé shook her head slowly as he placed the flower into her hair. Sighing, she moved closer to him. "These are the moments we need to cherish right now Anakin. The moments that truly matter," she murmured. He nodded his head slowly. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he answered.

Leaning forward, Anakin kissed her tenderly, his hand on the back of her neck. Padmé kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck.

Later that night, Anakin was still awake, checking over the rest of the battle plans while looking over at Padmé to see her sleeping peacefully. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat back against the headboard of the bed. Tilting his head back, he tried to clear his mind of everything that could happen. Deciding against sleep, he got out of bed and pulled on his robe.

Standing out in the gardens to try to relax, he had the feeling he was being watched. Without opening his eyes he spoke, "Just because you're not talking and you're just standing there doesn't mean I can't sense your presence." Typho sighed as he walked out into the gardens, standing next to Anakin. "What do you want Typho?" he asked opening his eyes.

"I want you to get her to stay behind," Typho told him.

Anakin furrowed an eyebrow. "You worry over my wife's safety. I have faith in Padmé's decision. She won't stay behind no matter what I say," he explained.

"Then just leave her behind," Typho answered.

"You would just love that wouldn't you?" Anakin demanded.

The captain was silent. "You think that just because I bar Padmé from one ship she wouldn't find another ship? You don't know Padmé as well as you claim," he commented.

"This mission is too dangerous for her," Typho answered.

"Padmé has been through worse, she has seen worse. She's strong, I have faith in her and so should you if you were truly her friend," Anakin told him.

He watched as the captain visibly winced at the word 'friend'. "I'm no fool Typho, I know you have more than just platonic feelings for my wife. Just remember that fact, Captain. She is my wife, I will protect her. I am her bodyguard now if she wishes me to be. If she doesn't want a bodyguard, then I will be her partner and biggest supporter in her decisions. Since that is what it means to be a husband. I am to be her lover and her closest friend," he told the captain.

"You are to be her protector as well don't forget that," Typho answered with a small glare.

"I will protect her, I have for years. You think I became the 'Hero of No Fear' for nothing? Do you think I sacrificed my freedom and pledged my loyalty to the Emperor for selfish purposes? No, Captain, it is far from why I made my decisions. I did what I had done believing I would protect her only to find out I had been lied to. If anything, she rescued me from making the decision I know now I would've regretted. I have made decisions in my past I will regret and will haunt me for the rest of my days. Except, as long as Padmé and the twins are safe and happy, I will give my life to ensure that would be their permanent way of life," he explained.

There was silence between the two men. "I do have one request Captain," he informed. Typho just stared at him, contemplating whether or not he would agree to his request. "If anything were to happen to me, anything at all please…protect my family," Anakin insisted quietly. The older man stared at Anakin stunned.

"Why make such a request?" Typho asked.

"I trust that you'll keep them safe. Obi-Wan will be on his way with his own life. You have been Padmé's trusted protector when I haven't been able to. Please, please protect my family if something were to happen to me," Anakin explained.

Typho nodded, holding out his hand. "You have my word," he assured him. Anakin nodded is head slowly.

"Thank you," he answered.

Anakin walked by the Captain as he went to head back to the room.

While walking back to the bedroom, he walked into the nursery. He smiled to find Luke and Leia fast asleep. Grabbing the blanket that had fallen through the bars of the crib, he covered Luke up, kissing his forehead. He stroked his soft cheek gently before standing over Leia's crib. He chuckled lightly to see Leia fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Placing a soft kiss against her forehead he stared at both of his children. "_Now I am complete_," his mother's words echoed in his head.

"I understand what you meant now mom, I understand," he murmured quietly.

"Ani?" Padmé called softly.

Looking over, he saw Padmé standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Smiling softly, she walked over, hugging him around the waist. Anakin hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Padmé," he whispered hugging her tight as if this were the last time he would hold her. Padmé smiled softly as she nuzzled his chest.

"I love you too," she answered.

She looked up at him before looking at their sleeping children. "We should get some rest, we have a lot to do," she murmured. Anakin nodded as he held his wife's hand as they went back to their room.

The next day, Padmé was dressed in her battle uniform when Anakin walked out in his robes. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly as she grabbed her blaster, putting it in the holster on her waist. Anakin gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they left their room.

On the landing platform, Padmé was kissing Luke and Leia goodbye. The twins were beginning to fuss a little, which brought tears to her eyes. "Oh my precious ones," she cooed softly, hugging them.

"Mama, mama," they changed in unison.

Padmé kept kissing their cheeks and heads while holding onto them. "Mama loves you, always remember she loves you," she whispered. Anakin hugged his wife and children close while kissing the top of their heads.

"Daddy loves you too," he told them gently.

The twins still fussed as Padmé reluctantly handed them over to two of Rohtul's handmaidens. Letting out a shaky breath, Padmé wrapped her arms over her middle. Anakin rested his hand on her shoulder. "You can still change your mind," he told her gently. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I have to do this," she answered.

Nodding his head slowly, Anakin let out a deep breath as they walked on their ship. Artoo let out a series of beeps as he followed them onto the ship. "Take care my little friend," Threepio called to the astrodroid. Artoo let out another series of beeps before the door closed behind him.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, Anakin rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh. He looked through the window to see his children crying, their sadness was overpowering. Swallowing hard he shook his head slowly. "You alright Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I will be when I know the threat to their lives is destroyed," Anakin replied.

Padmé sat down next to Anakin as he started putting in the coordinates. "Setting a course for Coruscant," he informed. The ship took off from it's platform, leaving Talus and flying to it's directed course.

When they arrived at Coruscant, the ship landed and Anakin stood up. "Anakin what are you going to do?" Padmé asked as he pulled his hood over his head.

"I do what I have been training to do," he replied.

He walked off the ship when two clone troopers stood in front of him. "I'm sorry Lord Vader, but the Emperor has direct orders for no visitors," the troopers informed. Anakin just gave them a half-grin before waving his hand.

"You will let me see the Emperor," he ordered.

"We will let you see the Emperor," the clone parroted.

When the clones stepped aside, Anakin made his way down the stairs while Padmé and Typho went behind them. "Anakin, we are going to go to Byss to help the clones there," Obi-Wan informed.

"Understood," Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan got into the pilot's chair as they flew off to Byss.

Walking through the halls, Anakin was letting his anger grow, not only did he let the anger grow, but he let the good in him collide. The reasons why he was going to fight Sidious overpowered the feelings of hate. The love of his family was more important to him than revenge. This was to ensure the safety of his family.

Standing in front of the secretary's desk, he made sure his light saber was at his side. "I need to see the Emperor," he ordered.

"At once Lord Vader, I will let the Emperor know you are here," she answered quickly.

Padmé stood behind her husband, her hand in the middle of his back. "Padmé, if something happens, you and Typho get out of here as fast as you can," he told her softly.

"I won't leave without you," she told him softly.

Before he could argue, the secretary lifted her head after sending the holo message to the Emperor. "You may enter Lord Vader," she informed. Anakin nodded to her as he entered the room.

"Ah Lord Vader, what a surprise," Sidious commented with fake glee.

Anakin bowed down on one knee for the last time in front of this man. "Rise my friend. I see you have captured Captain Typho, how wonderful," Sidious commented. He looked at the cloaked young woman behind Anakin. "And who might this be?" he asked curiously. Padmé reached up, removing her hood, making the Emperor stumble back. "Impossible! You are dead!" he hissed, his eyes bleeding yellow.

"I am very much alive," Padmé answered with a glare as she cast aside her cloak.

Anakin stood up, his light saber slipping down from the sleeve of his cloak and into his hand. "Darth Sidious, your tyranny on the galaxy ends here," he informed. Sidious hissed before he suddenly pressed a button.

"Not unless I have anything to say about it!" he snapped before the doors opened and several clone troopers ran into the room, surrounding the three of them.

"And I enjoy a challenge," Anakin answered with a half-grin.

The Clones held their blasters up. "You are under arrest for treason," a clone informed. Anakin grinned as he held his comlink up to his mouth.

"Commander Torin," he called into the comlink.

"Yes Master Skywalker," the clone answered.

"Activate Order 77," he ordered.


	23. Fight for Freedom

Chapter 23: The Fight for Freedom

Sidious's eyes widened in horror. "It will be done," Torin answered before the connection was cut. Seconds later, sounds of blaster fire could be heard.

"What have you done?" Sidious hissed at Anakin.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago," Anakin replied.

His light saber hissed to life as he raised his weapon up. Sidious glared as he aimed the Force lightning at him. As Anakin blocked the blast aimed at him, Padmé and Typho stared firing at the clone troopers that were in the room. "You are weak! You can't defeat me!" Sidious snapped.

"Then why do you fight unfairly?" Anakin answered as he deflected the lightning to a Clone trooper that was moving to attack Padmé from behind.

Sidious just sneered at the young man before him. "You will fight me boy, but you will fail," he hissed.

Padmé looked up to see that while Anakin was distracted with Sidious's attack, he wasn't noticing the trooper coming up behind him. "ANAKIN!" she shouted.

Spinning around, Anakin grabbed the clone by his arm, throwing him over his shoulder and onto the floor. When the clone tried to aim his blaster, Anakin severed his arm from his body. Looking up, he saw that Sidious made his escape. Jumping up from the floor he darted for the door. "ANAKIN!" Padmé shouted to him. Before she could go after him, more clones entered the room, making her duck behind the desk to dodge a few of the blasts aimed at her.

Anakin ran down the hall, seeing that it was completely dark. The only source of light he had was from the glow of his light saber. "I knew you would betray me eventually," he heard Sidious say before another bout of lightning came in his direction. Anakin blocked the attack once more.

"You had planned all along of what I would do once you manipulated me," Anakin answered.

Sidious cackled in the darkness. Anakin closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate to feel where he was hiding. Hearing the sound of a light saber ignite behind him, Anakin opened his eyes and let out a shout as he jumped backwards of his would-be attacker's head blocking the blow from the light saber as the person swung around. "Meet my new apprentice young Skywalker, your replacement. Darth Malevolence," Sidious sneered. Anakin was glaring at the hooded figure before him.

"I will finish the job you had failed to do Skywalker," Malevolence sneered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Anakin answered.

Ducking when Malevolence tried to aim at his head, Anakin rolled on the floor and pulled out his blaster firing a couple of shots at him. The Sith Lord grabbed the blaster and went to slice Anakin's arm with his light saber when he blocked it. Jumping back to his feet, Anakin thrust his light saber forward when it was blocked. Anakin realized Malevolence was trying to back him up to the edge of the narrow bridge he was standing on. Sidious was cackling at the other side.

Before Anakin could react, he suddenly felt his airway constrict, making him grab at his throat. "You are weak Skywalker, the love for that family of yours. That is such a weak emotion," Malevolence sneered. Anakin winced as he dropped to his knees.

"Finish him Malevolence," Sidious ordered.

"Gladly master," Malevolence answered as he ignited his light saber.

He grinned as he squatted down in front of Anakin. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that pretty wife of yours," he sneered. Anakin's blue eyes began to glare right into the Sith's yellow eyes. He was able to muster enough strength to punch the Sith Lord in the stomach before he grabbed his light saber when the grip was released. He aimed at Malevolence's head, but the Sith Lord blocked the attack. Sidious hissed as he ran up the stairs to his landing platform.

Anakin swung at his enemy's head with the light saber. The Sith lord blocked the attack and went to kick him in the stomach when Anakin spun out of the way, his hand still gripping his light saber as well as blocking Malevolence's attack. He kicked Malevolence in the stomach, watching as the new Sith Lord flew down the stairs. Running over, Anakin jumped down the stairs with the light saber in hand. Malevolence held his light saber up, blocking Anakin's attack.

Suddenly, Anakin was thrown back against the wall. "You're weak Skywalker," Malevolence snapped.

"Yet I'm filled with so many surprises," Anakin answered with a glare.

Anakin ran at his enemy, jumping up and kicked him in the stomach. They both fell to the floor, but Anakin jumped up into the rafters with Malevolence right behind him. Spinning around, Anakin blocked the enemy's sudden attack. "You are a foolish boy," Malevolence hissed.

"And your master is a coward to send you to do his dirty work like he had me do!" Anakin answered.

Letting out a shout, Malevolence went to aim at Anakin's head with his fist. Lifting his wrist, the punch was deflected. Malevolence grabbed a hold of Anakin's wrist, shoving him against the wall. Anakin put all his weight against his free arm that was braced against the wall, shoving him backwards. Just when the Sith Lord was about to shove him against the wall again, Anakin ran up the wall, flipping over his head.

Igniting their light sabers, their weapons clashed together again. Anakin kneed him in the stomach before grabbing his arm, flipping him over his shoulder. He jumped out of the way when the red blade almost came in contact with his legs. "You're going to fail Skywalker!" Malevolence snapped.

"You haven't shown me proof of that," Anakin answered.

Malevolence threw Anakin back against the wall with a Force push, making his light saber fall from his hand. Anakin got back up on his feet and ran toward his enemy. Tackling him around the waist, they were both thrown to the floor. The Sith Lord's light saber also flew from his hand, landing near the stairs.

They both got up and Anakin ducked from a punch aim at his head. He punched the other man in the stomach, making him stumble back. At that moment, Anakin jumped back when a laser blade almost went through his stomach. Seeing his blaster, Anakin rolled across the floor and grabbed his weapon. Aiming it at Malevolence, he fired several shots which his enemy deflected all but one that hit him in the shoulder. The Sith Lord let out a roar of pain before moving to grab Anakin. Anakin grabbed his enemy by the head, head butting him, making him drop the young man. Grabbing his light saber, Malevolence ran up the stairs. Anakin grabbed his own light saber, chasing after him.

When they reached the platform, Anakin blocked a sudden attack from Malevolence's saber. "You will lose Skywalker," he hissed.

"I don't think so," Anakin answered.

Back inside the building, Padmé looked up when she saw that all the clones were defeated. She began searching underneath Sidious's desk. "My lady what are you doing?" Typho asked.

"I'm going after Anakin," she replied when she found the button.

Hitting it, the doors slid open. "I have to object, Anakin wouldn't want you to go after him," he insisted.

"I have a feeling he needs my help and I'm going after him," she replied before she started running through the doors.

Anakin rolled out of the way when Sidious tried to aim lightning at him after he had kicked Malevolence to the ground. Swinging his light saber around his back, he blocked Malevolence's attack with ease. Grabbing the Sith's arm, he threw him on the ground of the landing platform, holding his light saber up. Malevolence blocked the attack, rolling back to his feet. Anakin jumped over his head, landing right on the ship. Moving to follow Sidious onto the ship, Malevolence grabbed Anakin's jerkin throwing him on the floor.

Malevolence stood in front of the entrance of the ship to keep Anakin from following his master. "We seem to have company Skywalker," Sidious sneered. Padmé suddenly let out a blood curdling scream when the Force lightning struck her.

"NO!" Anakin shouted when she fell to the floor.

Sidious cackled when Anakin was suddenly hit on the back of the head, making him fall to his knees. "You really are weak," Sidious hissed at the young man. He looked over at the former Senator to see her beginning to wake up. "Interesting, very interesting," he sneered as Padmé and Typho were dragged over, shoved to their knees. They had their hands clasped behind their heads. "Stand her up my apprentice," Sidious ordered.

Anakin watched as Padmé was brought to her feet. "Well Senator, it seems I will be doing the galaxy a favor. I don't need another problem," he commented.

"Leave her alone!" Anakin snapped as he tried to get up.

"Oh, she must be gone, I already have two headaches and I don't need three," he commented.

Padmé felt her heart sink. "What?" Anakin asked.

"Come now Skywalker could you not feel it?" Sidious sneered.

Anakin looked at Padmé when he could suddenly feel it. "I-I didn't know," Padmé told him.

"Well no matter, your execution is long overdue," Sidious answered, "the child will not live to help you destroy my Empire!"

Anakin shoved the clones away from him when a clone held up a blaster. "NO!" he shouted. In slow motion, Padmé watched as Anakin jumped in front of her, with no time to absorb the blasts with the Force the blaster bolts entered his body. Padmé grabbed a hold of her husband as he began falling to the ground. Sidious and Malevolence got on the ship and escaped.

"Anakin!" she called to her husband her hands on his face.

On Byss, Obi-Wan was blocking a blast when he suddenly stopped. He suddenly clutched his heart wincing. "Obi-Wan!" Sabé called when she saw his face grow pale. She grabbed him before he could drop to his knees.

"We have to go to Coruscant, something's happened to Anakin," Obi-wan told her.

Sabé grabbed his arm and they hurried back onto the ship.

Padmé let out a sob. "Anakin wake up," she begged softly. She set him down on the ground, placing her head by his mouth. "He's not breathing," she told Typho.

"Padmé…" he started.

Padmé started pumping his chest. "Don't you leave me," she told him. She breathed into his mouth before pumping his chest again. "Anakin don't leave me," she begged softly.

"Padmé, he's gone," Typho told her softly, his hand on her shoulder.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Padmé shouted shoving his hand away.

Padmé gave him another puff of air, pumping his chest again. Anakin suddenly let out a gasp of air and began coughing. "Ani!" she gasped, her hands on his face. Anakin winced a little, closing his eyes tight. "Ani, say something," she insisted with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I failed…." he whispered.

She shook her head slowly, hugging him tight. "We have to go," Typho insisted.

"Help me get him back to the ship," Padmé answered.

Typho nodded as he put Anakin's arm over his shoulders and they hurried back to the ship.

Once they were on the ship, Padmé got Anakin to lie down on the makeshift medical bed. Pulling off his jerkin and tunic, she started taking care of his injuries. "Where should we go?" Typho asked.

"Take us to the nearest planet that has a good medical unit," Padmé replied as she pressed her hand against the wound in Anakin's side.

Anakin winced, gripping her arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand on the side of his face.

"Padmé…" he said softly.

"I'm here," she answered.

She leaned forward, kissing his forehead softly. "I'm here," she whispered.

When they arrived at Polas Massa, Padmé was standing in front of the large windows as the medical droids were working on her husband. "Padmé!" a voice called. Looking up she saw Sabé and Obi-Wan hurrying over to them.

"What happened?" Sabé asked hugging her friend tight.

"Anakin risked his life to protect mine," she replied.

Obi-Wan looked in the room to see Anakin unconscious with a breathing mask over his face. "Have any of the medical droids said anything?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, they're trying to get his blood pressure and everything under control. He kept coming in and out of it through the whole journey here," she replied.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked over when Dacken and Sidara arrived. Padmé walked into the room, standing next to her husband, holding his hand in hers. "Don't you leave me Anakin Skywalker, don't you leave us," she whispered softly with tears in her eyes. Anakin squeezed her hand gently before darkness claimed him.


	24. Continuous Mission

Chapter 24: Continuous Mission

Padmé was standing by Anakin's medical bed as she watched as he began to wake up slowly. Opening his eyes, he saw his wife staring down at him. "Padmé…" he whispered.

"I'm here," she answered, holding his hand.

He closed his eyes for a second before he tried to sit up. "No, don't try to sit up yet," she insisted.

"Sidious…Malevolence…" he muttered.

"Anakin stop trying to sit up, you're going to delay your recovery," she answered.

Anakin sighed as he lied back down. "Padmé what's going on?" he asked. She stroked his hair.

"Sidious has declared war on Darth Vader and his allies," she replied.

"Not surprising at all," he murmured.

Anakin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "He has put bounties on all our heads," she murmured.

"Still not surprising," he sighed shaking his head slowly.

Holding her arm gently, he pulled her closer to the bed. "Are you both alright?" he asked, his hand resting on her still flat stomach.

"I'm fine, we're both fine," she answered.

Anakin sighed as he kissed the back of her hand gently. "I failed," he told her softly, regretfully.

"You will defeat them, Anakin. I have great faith that you will," she answered.

She kissed his forehead gently with a smile. Anakin sighed as he rested his head against her stomach, closing his eyes.

Two days later, Anakin was finally released from the infirmary. As soon as he was told he could go, he changed back into his robes before walking down the hall with Padmé behind him. Holding her hand, they entered the room where the ally leaders were waiting for him. "Status report?" he asked them as the doors slid close behind them.

"There isn't much to report Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin rubbed his forehead as he leaned against the table. "We need to begin rebuilding the armies we have lost before we can take anymore course of actions. Call back our clones so we can regroup," he instructed.

"Where do you suggest we will regroup and rebuild our armies?" Typho asked.

Opening a code pad on the table, he pushed a few buttons before the galaxy map appeared before them. "It can't be somewhere obvious. Sidious will track us here on these maps," he murmured as he cancelled out the map. He shook his head slowly as he searched the archives. "At least, not on the new maps," he added.

"Where will we go?" Sabé asked as Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her waist.

Anakin looked at one of the old archive maps. "Here, we will be unseen and we can cloak our Force signatures there," he replied pointing at a planet.

"What is that?" Padmé asked.

"Lehon," Anakin replied.

He nodded his head slowly as he agreed with his own decisions. "We can rebuild, make our own battleships. We need to play Sidious at his own game," he told his friends.

"Lehon, why hasn't that planet been known before?" Bail asked curiously.

"It's been hidden because of all the ships on it's planet. Usually you can't get on without permission, but how can you get permission to land on a planet that doesn't seem to exist?" Anakin answered.

"How do you know about this?" Typho asked.

"When you're the Emperor's right hand you gain access to any file you wish," he replied simply.

Padmé rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Getting on the planet itself will be a challenge, but once we are able to enter the atmosphere we will be able to build our rebellion," he explained.

"Ani what of the twins?" Padmé asked concerned.

"They'll come with us. It'll be a good place to hide them from Sidious," he replied.

Padmé let out a sigh. "I'm afraid another war has broken out over this. It'll only end when Sidious and his new apprentice are destroyed," Anakin informed. Squaring his shoulders, he looked at his friends and comrades. "We must depart for Lehon immediately," he told them.

"I agree, if we are to regain stronghold now is the time," Obi-Wan agreed.

"It is settled then we will meet on Lehon," Padmé answered.

Everyone agreed before they departed to their ships.

Anakin walked over to the small fighter ship that was waiting for him. Artoo let out a few beeps and whirls as Anakin approached. "Yes Artoo we'll be leaving shortly," he told the droid.

"Ani," Padmé called.

Turning around, he hugged his wife when she reached him. "Be careful," she told him softly.

"I will, just get our children and bring them to Lehon," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly before he kissed her gently. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she answered.

Moving back towards the ship, he climbed the ladder and got inside. Putting the headband around his head with the transmitter close to his mouth, he latched the door to his fighter closed. Lifting off, Anakin went on his mission.

His journey wasn't as long as he thought it would be. When his destination came to view, he halted the ship. "Unidentified aircraft please identify yourself," a familiar voice called over the transmission.

"I am only a messenger for the new rebellion. Tell your Emperor Anakin Skywalker is very much alive and he will return to finish what he had started," he answered.

"And I am afraid young Skywalker that you will fail in your mission," Sidious said in the transmission.

Anakin gave him a small smirk. "We will see," he answered before he fired several shots at the unfinished Death Star. He grinned as he swung his ship around, flying away as the torpedoes struck one of the main reactors of the Death Star, making one side collapse.

"NO!" he heard Sidious shout as he made the jump to light speed.

Padmé was standing on the bridge of her ship, holding Luke in her arms when they entered Lehon's atmosphere. Luke let out a little yawn as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Sitting down, she rubbed her son's back while keeping an eye on Leia who was resting in Sabé's arms. "You seem a little distracted my friend," Padmé commented to Sabé. Sabé looked up.

"I've just been thinking," Sabé answered smiling a little.

"About?" Padmé asked.

Sabé sighed as she looked at the little girl in her arms. "You know how before we left Talus, Obi-Wan wanted to tal to me about something?" she asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied.

The young woman smiled a little. "He proposed Padmé," she said softly.

"Sabé that' wonderful!" Padmé answered smiling.

Sabé smiled a little. "I can only hope that this war will end soon, so Obi-Wan and I can live the lives we've been planning these last few months," she murmured. Padmé nodded with a small smile.

"I'm sure you and Obi-Wan will gain your own happiness out of this horrid situation," she assured her friend.

Sabé smiled before the ship landed.

Anakin landed his ship on Lehon, exiting he smiled to find Padmé waiting for him. Hurrying over, he threw his arms around his wife kissing her deeply. Padmé kissed him back, her arms around his back. After they pulled away, they stood by their friends after taking their children into their arms. Anakin wrapped his free arm around Padme's waist, kissing the top of Leia's head. They all stood in silence looked out over Lehon's land. Their new home for awhile until they could get their ships built and are finally able to defeat the Emperor and his Empire.

****

To Be Continued…


End file.
